Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Mione Weasley
Summary: Harry is in his 7th year and things are getting weirder. Voldemort is out to get him as usual and Ron and Hermione are starting to notice their feelings. Much better than it sounds PLEASE READ! Harry's POV. RH and some HG. IMPORTANT AN is finally up!
1. Petunia's Secret

(A/N) Ok, hi everybody! It's 'Mione Weasley again! I want to thank you all for reading my fic ahead of time. You will have to give me some slack if this fic isn't as good as you would expect, it's my first fic that has a "plot" (aka: isn't just fluff with no evil) Special thanks to Popcorngirl who inspired me to write a fic with a plot! You rock! J To everyone else please R & R!   
  
WARNING: This fic contains major plot events that happened in book 5. If you have not read all 5 books and are planning to then be warned that this will give away major events. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: If I do own Harry Potter I have no knowledge of it, so what does that tell you?  
  
Rating: PG (Just to be safe)  
  
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts for his 7th year, and things are getting weirder. Voldemort is after Harry (as usual) and Ron and Hermione are acting odd. Will Harry defeat Voldemort this year? R/H fluff and some H/G  
  
Things Aren't Always What They Seem  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 1: Petunia's Secret  
  
The summer sun was lazily drifting below the horizon, as Harry lay stretched out on his bed watching it. He had been having a pretty good day, as far as days go at Number Four Privet Drive, and was enjoying seeing the orange and pink sky slowly turn to gray. Number Four Privet Drive hadn't been the most boring place to spend his vacation this year. Due to the fact that Mad-Eye had lived up to his word and he, Tonks, Lupin, and everyone else in the Order had kept in perfectly wonderful contact with him the summer before his 6th year and he was sure they would do the same this year.   
  
Ron and Hermione had also been writing several times a week and kept him updated on what was going on in the magical world he knew as his home. So far nothing had happened to worry about. The Death Eaters were still in jail and Azakaban had been put countless charms on to keep them locked up. Harry had had another encounter with Voldemort the year before, but as usual he had fled and now the whole wizarding world was lying in wait for his return.   
  
Sometimes Harry still had horrible nightmares about Voldemort. He was constantly revisiting the Department of Mysteries and seeing Sirius fall behind the curtain. He had been trying harder than ever to practice Occlumency, now that Voldemort could use the connection against him, but he still didn't seem to be able it master it.  
  
Harry sighed and rolled over to stare at Hedwig who was hooting softly in her cage. Suddenly she let out a sharp clicking noise and Harry heard twittering from behind him.  
  
Pig, Ron's little and somewhat mad owl, was flying around his room with a letter attached to his leg. Harry jumped up and bgan to chase Pig around the room.  
  
"Would you relax? I want to read your letter!" he hissed at Pig and yanked him down from the top of his dresser, where he had landed  
  
He unfastened the letter from Pig's leg and left him to twitter madly around the room. Hr hastily slit it open and began to read.  
  
Harry-  
  
How are you doing, mate? I bet that house is driving you mad, eh? I am sending you this letter to tell you that Dumbledore says you can come on over here. So I guess you better ask the muggles, you know just for good measure, but your coming no matter what… Hermione is already over here and we can't wait to see you. Mum made this letter a portkey…so at exactly 8 o'clock tomorrow just get all your stuff and touch it. Send back a response with Pig so I know that your coming, even though I already know your coming…Umm..okay…see you tomorrow then!   
  
-Ron  
  
P.S. Hi, Harry, this is Hermione. Sorry that Ron is babbling on and on in this like an idiot. At least there is one sane person in this house.   
  
P.P.S. It's Ron. Don't listen to her. Ginny told me she talks in her sleep. Something about purple bunny rabbits…See ya!  
  
Harry laughed aloud. "Those two!" he thought, "They are just so ridiculously funny sometimes." Harry had gotten an idea that Ron and Hermione liked each other, but had never said anything about it. Neither of them had ever told him personally so he decided to just wait until they told each other or him. He hoped they would get it done with soon. It was enough to drive anyone mad.  
  
Harry folded up the letter and placed it on his desk. He pulled out a quill and parchment and quickly wrote:  
  
Ron-  
  
That's great! I haven't asked my aunt yet, but I will like you said just for good measure. I don't care what she says though and I will be there tomorrow no matter what. I can't wait to see you and Hermione. See you tomorrow!  
  
-Harry  
  
P.S. Hermione, even in the wizarding world dreaming about purple bunny rabbits isn't a good sign…Bye!  
  
He quickly tied it on to Pig's leg and let him fly out the window. He watched him just a for a bit and then walked down the stairs. He could hear Aunt Petunia setting up the plates for dinner. He decided he would tell them where he as going then.  
  
Aunt Petunia was humming as she set out the plates and food, and Uncle Vernon was watching the news. Dudley was sitting down next to his father looking very bored with the television.  
  
  
  
"Now, Dudley, be more enthusiastic!" Uncle Vernon said, "The news is a very important part of any society and needs to be paid attention to."  
  
"But Dad, I don't want to watch the news. It's boring and none of it concerns me so why should I care."  
  
Vernon rolled his eyes and noticed Harry standing in the corner. "What do you want, boy?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry said and moving over to the dining table, "just coming down to eat my dinner."  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes became two slits and his face turned purple, but Harry was not the least intimidated. He knew that his uncle would not so much as speak rudely to him now that Mad-Eye could easily pop in for a visit.  
  
  
  
"Right," he said and turned back to the news.  
  
  
  
"Supper's ready, boys," Aunt Petunia said and sat herself down at the table.   
  
  
  
When everyone had sat down and already begun to eat, Harry waited for a break in conversation. He knew that the Dursleys would not deprive him of going to the Weasley's house tomorrow, but still had to tell them.  
  
  
  
"Umm…" Harry said when the conversation about Mr. Dursley's work had died down. They didn't even look up from their plates when Harry spoke. "I am going to my friend Ron's house tomorrow at 8 o' clock in the morning, so don't be expecting me to be here."   
  
  
  
The Dursley's all looked at him. He could feel their stares piercing him like a knife.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you are, are you?" Uncle Vernon said, trying to sound menacing.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I am, unless you want some of my friends to come over and convince you."  
  
  
  
Mr. Dursley looked rather frightened and didn't say anything else. Aunt Petunia's eyes grew huge and her lips were a thin line.   
  
  
  
"Are you going to sit there and let that boy talk to you like that, Vernon?" she hissed.  
  
  
  
"Petunia, do you want that man with the weird eyes or that pink haired girl in our house?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"No, but that is not the issue here. The issue is that this boy thinks he can have whatever he wants just because he has some sort of nutcase army out to protect him! I won't stand for this! We are not going to be pushed around by some almost 17 year old wizard boy that isn't even aloud to do magic because he is under age!"  
  
  
  
"Petunia! The neighbors!"  
  
  
  
"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE NEIGHBORS! HARRY CAN NOT JUST SIT HERE AND ACT AS IF HE CAN DO ANYTHING HE WANTS JUST BECAUSE HE HAS THAT STUPID SCAR AND A STUPID LITTLE GROUP OF PEOPLE TO BACK HIM UP!  
  
  
  
Harry was absolutely dumbfounded. His aunt was screaming at the top of her voice that he was a wizard? It just wasn't normal.  
  
  
  
"Petunia, calm down!" Uncle Vernon whispered.  
  
  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY SISTER AND THAT RUDDY HUSBAND OF HERS DIE AND WE ARE LEFT WITH THIS BOY AND NOW HE IS CONTROLLING OUR LIVES IT ISN'T FAIR, VERNON! THAT WACKO WIZARD DUMBLEDORE JUST LEAVES HIM HERE WITH THE ONLY EXPLANATION THAT HE HAS TO BE HERE OR HE WILL DIE! I SAY JUST LET HIM DIE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" She stood up and pummeled her fist into her hand. Then suddenly the most bizarre thing happened. Every dish on the table flew high into the air and stayed there. Everyone stared perplexed at the ceiling. Then it all came falling down and landed with a crash on the table breaking and spewing clam chowder over all of them.   
  
  
  
The room was silent. Then slowly they Uncle Vernon turned to face Harry.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, BOY?" he roared.  
  
  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Harry shouted. It was the truth too; Harry hadn't done anything. He could only produce magic without a wand when he was angry, and he hadn't been angry just astounded.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?" he shouted.  
  
  
  
"What part of 'I didn't do anything' do you not understand? It wasn't me!"  
  
  
  
"HOW COULD IT HAVE NOT BEEN YOU? YOU'RE THE ONLY YOU-KNOW-WHAT IN THIS HOUSE!"  
  
  
  
"It wasn't him, Vernon."   
  
  
  
Harry and Mr. Dursley turned to look at Aunt Petunia. Harry was shocked. Was she trying to say that…  
  
  
  
"It had to be!" Uncle Vernon said, staring at his wife.  
  
  
  
"No, it wasn't…It was…it was…" she looked down at the chowder covered table, "It was me."   
  
Once again the room went silent. Uncle Vernon had turned as pale as sheet rock and Dudley looked downright scared.  
  
  
  
"But, but you couldn't you're not-"  
  
  
  
"I am. I realized it last Thursday when I dropped those eggs and then they repaired themselves." Aunt Petunia looked near tears.  
  
  
  
Harry was so shocked that he was finding it hard to breathe. Aunt Petunia was a witch? Harry pinched himself hard on the arm and was winced. This couldn't be happening.  
  
  
  
"But, but, Petunia…you can't you just can't!" Uncle Vernon protested his face growing paler than ever.   
  
  
  
Harry stood up and headed to the foot of the stairs. He did not want to hang around for the big argument. He knew that soon enough Uncle Vernon would come out of his shocked state and start yelling at him for spreading some disease. Aunt Petunia would start crying and Dudley would probably beat up Harry to let out his pain and frustration.   
  
  
  
When he had closed the door to his bedroom he sat on his bed and stared still shocked at the scene that had met his eyes downstairs. He was still hoping that Aunt Petunia would suddenly start laughing and say loudly, "Oh, just kidding! It was probably that wretched boy!" In fact Harry was rather confused that had told the truth and stood up for Harry. It was obvious that she didn't like the idea of being a witch, but why did she admit to it? She could have easily said it was Harry and gone on with her life.   
  
  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head to clear it. He decided that he would pack up his things for going to Ron's tomorrow. Maybe then he would wake up and realize that it had all been a dream.  
  
  
  
But after an hour of packing his trunk with everything he would need for school and Ron's house, the incident was still fresh in his mind. Maybe it was because he was still in shock, but more than likely because Uncle Vernon had now started to shout about Harry downstairs. Luckily nobody wanted to talk to Harry about it and as far as he was concerned they could blame him all they wanted.  
  
Harry undressed and threw himself on his un-made bed. He would sleep well tonight he knew because it had been a most unusual day.   
  
As he drifted off into sleep he couldn't help but smile to himself. He couldn't wait to see the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces when he told them that his aunt was a witch.  
  
A/N: Hehehe! I always thought it would be funny if she was a witch. Ok now ur part comes in. See that button at the bottom of the screen? Push it and review or I will now continue! Mua-hahaha! 


	2. Burrow Again

A/N: Hey here's chappie two. Please read and review! HA I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Tee hee hee! OK way too much sugar 'Mione. Thanx to:  
  
aniangel: Thanx so much. Your review brightened my day. Please continue to r & r!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thanx for reviwing and teaching me how to post fics. U rock!  
  
Natalie Potter731: You're welcome.  
  
hippi: Thanx for pointing out my mistake. I like the purple rabbit line too. :)  
  
ASSiram: She was only a witch for a week before she told them. She didn't keep it a secret for that long.  
  
lily: Thanx again for reviewing. Tell everyone at the good ol' tag board to r&r  
  
Mione's Mum: Oh no! Not mushroom pelting. Here's the update, take it take it! :)  
  
Chapter 2: Burrow Again  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning it took him a moment to remember why he was so happy. When he remembered that he was going to the Burrow today and Aunt Petunia was really a witch he leaped out of bed and looked at the clock. The time was 7:45. In exactly 15 minutes he would be at the talking and laughing with all the Weasleys and Hermione again.   
  
Harry clambered down the stairs to tell his Aunt and Uncle that he was leaving, and stopped short. There was the most unpleasant sobbing and Aunt Petunia sat at the kitchen table dripping tears into her coffee. Harry hadn't seen his aunt cry since Dudley was given Ton Tongue Toffees from the Weasley twins. Harry waited for her to notice him and when she didn't he cleared his throat.  
  
"I…uh…I'm going to the Weasleys' now. So umm….I suppose I'll see you at the end of the school year."  
  
Aunt Petunia looked up at him with watery eyes. There seemed to be something different to the look she was giving him. It wasn't as sharp and hating as the normal stare she gave him. This look was almost pleading with him.  
  
"Ok…How are you getting there?" she asked, pushing her coffee away from her and mopping her puffy eyes.  
  
"I am getting there by…um…a magical transporting spell." Harry braced himself to be yelled at, but all he heard was a sniff.  
  
"A Portkey?" she asked.  
  
Harry was shocked once again. He had no idea that his aunt knew so much about the wizarding world. Although he didn't understand why he was so surprised, his aunt had let it slip before that she knew what Azkaban prison was. But it seriously surprised him when she knew what a Portkey was, when he didn't even know what a Portkey was until his 4th year.  
  
"Um…yeah… How'd you know?"   
  
"Lily and James used to take them places," she said, pouring herself more coffee.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He had never heard his aunt even refer to his mother as her sister, let alone by her name. He realized he must be still dreaming and gave himself a hard pinch. He winced. Not a dream this time.  
  
"Oh…um…well ok, I better get going than I have to go get my stuff." Harry turned to leave, but his aunt cleared her throat.   
  
"Harry, I…well I…I want to apologize for the way I have treated you these passed 17 years. I realize now that, well, being discriminated against just because your different, well, it sort of hurts. I can only imagine how you must have felt and I am truly sorry."  
  
Harry stared at her as if waiting for her words to completely soak in. He was getting an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach and it took him a few seconds to realize that he must be feeling sorry for his aunt. He had never felt sorry for his aunt ever, but now she seemed so helpless and different sitting there, with the realization of her new found powers dawning on her. He had no idea that his aunt could ever be this way, she was almost human.  
  
"Right," he said, edging back to the stairs. He gave her a swift smile and hurried up the stairs. It was 7: 57 now and he still hadn't grabbed all his things.  
  
Harry burst into his bedroom and piled his entire collection of luggage next to him and placed a hand on it. Then he grasped the parchment just as the clock struck 8:00. He felt the familiar jerk in his navel and saw the swirling colors.  
  
Harry felt the cool, damp grass beneath his face when he had stopped spinning. He seemed to have fallen over when the Portkey stopped.   
  
"Harry!"   
  
Harry heard Hermione's voice and the sound of feet running towards him. When he turned over he saw the familiar faces of his two best friends smiling down at him.  
  
"Couldn't stay on your feet, there, could you mate?" asked Ron as he drew out a hand to help him up.   
  
Harry grinned. "Just making sure you all knew I was here."  
  
The three of them laughed and Hermione drew him into a hug.   
  
"It's really great to see you, Harry," she said when she let him go. "We've been waiting all morning!"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione insisted on getting up too early for my liking," Ron said with a grin.   
  
Harry laughed and picked up Hedwig's cage to follow them into the house.  
  
"Harry! So wonderful to see you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she too drew him into a hug.   
  
"You too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and went to greet everybody else.  
  
"Hey there, Harry!"   
  
Harry spun around to see the twins, Fred and George, both decked out in colorful jester outfits, grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"We're testing out our new costumes for the joke shop," Fred explained, shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"Fred got us into doing shows at little kids birthday parties," George said, grinning, and also shaking Harry's hand. "I don't know if I much fancy doing shows for snot nose brats, but I suppose they'll like it, eh?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Sure they will, and you can show off a bit while you're at it."   
  
"Hey, Harry."   
  
Harry turned around to see Ginny covered in dirt.  
  
"Hey, um, what happened to you?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "I was just de-gnoming the garden and had to chase one. I don't suppose you want a hug now, do you?"   
  
Harry laughed and hugged Ginny who continued to smile.   
  
"It's great to see you," he said.  
  
"Come on Harry. Let's go put your stuff up in the bedroom," Ron said, tugging on his arm.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged up the stairs. It had always been a long walk up to Ron's bedroom and Harry smiled as he remembered everything that had happened at the Weasleys'. He remembered when he first came here and de-gnomed the garden and when he and Hermione had gone to the Quidditch match with Ron and his family. He remembered the first time he ever used floo powder and how he had ended up in Knockturn Alley and how Ron, Fred, and George had rescued him from his bedroom in the flying car. It all seemed so far away now and he felt a lump in his throat as he realized that this was the last time he would be here before a new school year.  
  
The three of them walked into Ron's room. Harry grinned at the Chudley Cannons players waved at them from the posters on the wall.   
  
"Just dump it anywhere, Harry," Ron said as he placed Harry's trunk at the foot of his bed.  
  
"I've got to tell you guys something," Harry said when they had all seated themselves on Ron's bed.  
  
The look of horror that came over Ron and Hermione's faces was to be expected.  
  
"Is it your scar again Harry?" Hermione asked frantically.  
  
"Have you been having more dreams about You-Know-Who?" Ron said his eyes wide and scared.  
  
"No, no, no! Nothing like that, I found out something that I think you guys might want to know." Harry said, and he quickly filled them in on what happened at dinner the day before.  
  
"Your aunt's a witch?" Ron said with an astonished look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I had no idea either. And this morning she told me how sorry she was that she had been so mean to me for the passed 17 years. I couldn't believe it. I truly though I was dreaming."  
  
"Well, now she says she's sorry!" Hermione said huffily. "She should have already known that it was cruel to mean to someone before she starting showing signs of it!"  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Ron said, "She was pretty harsh to you before, locking you up in your bedroom all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but I mean if you had just seen her this morning crying her eyes out. I wouldn't be surprised if my uncle filed for divorce over this, or just plain left her. I doubt he would want anyone knowing his wife is one of them."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, fiddling with the hole in his bedspread.  
  
The three of them sat there silently thinking for a long time until Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"So, what do you think of it being our last year at Hogwarts? Kind of sad isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry glad to change the subject. "It's sort of a let down, but I suppose it should be good. Now that I'm back on the Quidditch team it should be fun." Dumbledore had given Harry permission to be back on the Quidditch team when Umbridge left last year. Harry had been glad to be back at his position as Seeker and Professor McGonagall had made him captain of the team.   
  
"Yeah, it should be," said Ron, "I have practiced a lot this summer and now I am ready to be a worthy Keeper, but I feel like it is a let down. There are some things I still haven't got to do yet." His last phrase sort of drifted off as he sunk back into thought.  
  
Harry had a strange feeling about what Ron said. What had he meant?  
  
"Well there's always this year," Hermione said in response to Ron. "I, for one, will be glad to get out N.E.W.T.S. over with. I can't wait to test my abilities in the real world."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry.  
  
The conversation went on like this until Ginny came and got them for lunch.  
  
That evening after supper Harry sat talking with Ron and Hermione upstairs. Hermione was telling them all about her vacation to the United States.  
  
"The people there talk really strangely. Of course, I'm sure they thought I talked strange to. New York City was the strangest, but the weather was wonderful. We stayed with my 3rd cousin twice removed or something like that, and it was very interesting to see what kind of things American wizards do. Quidditch isn't all that popular there-sorry Ron-but they play something similar, but I don't quite remember the name. Mind you I don't really keep up with that sort of thing and…"  
  
Harry was glad that Hermione was talking non-stop. It gave him a chance to sort out his thoughts. He had gotten top scores in most of his classes during O.W.L.S. Even his Potions final went alright and he was planning on studying to be an Auror like his father had been, but he felt rather scared about going out into the "real world" with his talents. The prophecy Dumbledore had told him about in his 5th year had been wracking at his brain more than ever this summer as it was his last year and he would soon be leaving Hogwarts. What would happen if Voldemort murdered Harry? The world would probably cease to exist, which made Harry cringe because he seemed to lose either way. If Voldemort won he would die and the world would be taken over by the Dark Arts. If he managed to kill Voldemort than he would be known as a hero and it seemed that the future of the world was in his hands.  
  
"But they still call Voldemort-cut it out, Ron-You-Know-Who just like here and, Harry are you alright?"  
  
Hermione's words had jolted Harry out of his trance.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry just thinking about, um, school."  
  
"Oh, alright then," Hermione said and yawned, "Well it's getting late and I want to get up really early tomorrow if we're going to go to Diagon Alley. Good night, Harry. Good night, Ron."  
  
"Whew, glad that's over. She just kept going on and on. I mean I don't mind listening to her talk or anything, but she hardly stops to breathe. Kind of nerve wracking, you know?" Ron said changing into his pajamas.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah she's definitely something else."  
  
"Just haven't quite figured out what, eh?" Ron said grinning.  
  
"Exactly. Hey," Harry said as he remembered something he wanted to ask him. "Ron what did you mean when you said there were so many things you still haven't gotten to do?"  
  
Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Oh, um…just you know stuff." He blushed an even deeper red.  
  
"What kind of stuff, Ron? You really seem to have it made. I mean you got on the Quidditch team, and you've gotten pretty decent grades. I mean who couldn't with Hermione breathing down your neck, but what have you wanted to do?"  
  
"Well…" Ron seemed to be deciding if he should really tell Harry. "I've always wanted to beat up Malfoy. I mean I never really got to do it and being a prefect didn't help much, because he was one to."  
  
Harry's stomach plummeted. He had thought that he was going to hear something he had never heard before. Maybe even a confession that he liked Hermione more than a friend.   
  
"Anything else you want to do?" Harry asked, hopefully.  
  
"Nope," Ron said a little too quickly.  
  
But Harry wasn't being fooled, he had seen Ron's ears turn pink and the way he had avoided Harry's eyes. He shrugged.  
  
"I guess that's a worthwhile goal. I'd like to beat up Malfoy myself." Harry got into bed and propped his head up with his hand. "So, how've you been? I noticed that Hermione has kind of been doing a lot of the talking, so what has been up with you?"  
  
"Oh, not much, Fred and George's joke shop is doing great. You'll get to see their shop tomorrow when we go down to Diagon Alley. Oh yeah, and Ginny broke up with Dean."  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up. Ginny and Dean had been going out for a whole year and seemed to be doing great.   
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Oh I guess Dean was going out with Partavi behind her back. That a rotten skunk. But luckily Partavi had no idea he was going out with Ginny either. They sort of ganged up on him and now he has neither one as his girlfriend." Ron grinned at his last statement, "But nothing much more than that. The Ministry is back on track. Took them long enough I say. Fudge has been thinking about resigning his position over to Dumbledore, but Dumbledore won't let him. Says he fine where he is, but I don't believe it. I reckon he would like to see Fudge off that rank of leadership."  
  
"I don't know about that," Harry said thoughtfully, "I think Dumbledore is pretty happy where he is right now. He always was one to forgive and forget, you know."  
  
"I suppose your right. I just hope Fudge doesn't resign and make Percy Minister of Magic. He'd probably ban broomsticks or something, because he thinks their unsafe."  
  
Harry laughed. He remembered how Percy had been in their 4th year when he was trying to standardize cauldron thickness.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Harry yawned and removed his glasses. "Well, I reckon we ought to get to sleep now. Your mum will probably wake us up bright and early to go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Yeah, well good night Harry."  
  
"Good night, Ron."   
  
And Harry fell straight to sleep.  
  
A/N: Chapter three is on it's way as soon as I get about 6 more reviews or more. So keep it up *hint hint* 


	3. An Unpleasant Surprise

A/N: Hullo! This is one of fav chappies because I got to write George and Fred. I think they are the best characters after Ron of course and it goes into a bit more depth on R/Hness, for all you wonderful R/Hers out there! *blows a kiss* Thanx to those who reviewed chappie two.  
  
Natalie Potter: See author's notes.  
  
Burgundy: I agree I love that plot twist too. I think it wil happen.  
  
Cheese Diva: Yes I made Dean evil, you like? Mua-hahaha!  
  
Chapter 3: An Unpleasant Surprise  
  
"Come on Harry. Get up we've got to go eat breakfast. Mum says our Hogwarts letters will be here any moment."  
  
Harry heard Ron's muffled voice from underneath his pillow. He had been having the strangest dream. He was flying high on a broomstick and he was flying fast because he was late for a wedding--Ron and Hermione's wedding. And just when he got there Hermione came running out of the church saying that purple bunnies were attacking the church and they had to leave now, because Ron had been bitten by one and he had turned into a rabbit too.  
  
"Wait a second. You can't be turned into a rabbit by having one bite you!" he said when it all sunk in.  
  
"What? Harry I think you need some breakfast. NOW!" Ron pulled Harry up off the bed and told him to get dressed.   
  
"I'm starving," Ron said as they walked in the room, "I could eat a Blast-Ended Skrewt!"  
  
"I doubt it," Hermione said with a smile. Everyone laughed.  
  
Harry took a seat in between Ron and Hermione and then started to fill his plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. Just as he was about to tuck in Hermes came flying through the open window dropping a letter onto each of their plates. Harry brushed the scrambled eggs off his letter and opened it up to examine the new book list.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione's voice said.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione not quite expecting anything.   
  
"What?" he asked.   
  
Now everyone was looking at Hermione.  
  
"I…I…I'm Head Girl!"   
  
"Why am I not surprised?" George said, shoveling more eggs onto his plate.  
  
"That's wonderful, Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, getting up to attend to the next batch of bacon that was cooking on the stove.  
  
Harry looked at Ron who was still staring at his letter trying to decide whether to open it or not. He looked up at Harry.  
  
"Are you Head Boy?" Ron asked him so that nobody else could hear.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nope."  
  
"Crud." Ron slowly opened his Hogwarts letter. Nobody was watching him, which Harry thought was a good thing.  
  
Harry leaned over to look at Ron's letter and saw:  
  
Mr. Weasley,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be Hogwarts Head Boy this year with Hogwarts Head Girl, Hermione Granger. Please report to the front car of the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. There you will be given instructions and the instructions to give the new prefects. Congratulations!  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall Head Mistress  
  
Albus Dumbledore Head Master  
  
"Well done, Ron," Harry said clapping Ron on the back.  
  
"Well done, Ron, what?" Fred said and then he smirked and grasped his letter.  
  
"Oh my goodness gracious Ron we are so proud of you!" he said mockingly.  
  
"You be sure to put all those little kids in their place, now you here?" George said smirking at him.  
  
"But I'm sure if you can't manage, Hermione can help you, eh little brother?" Fred said nudging him.  
  
"What's going on?" said Mrs. Weasley. She had completely missed the excitement.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Mum, didn't you hear? Ron's been made Head Boy, with Hermione." George said putting an extra emphasis on Hermione's name and nudging Ron slightly.  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley almost dropped the plate of bacon she was holding, "Ron! That's wonderful! Oh this is great Ron Head Boy and Hermione Head Girl! This is fabulous! I am so proud of you, baby!" She had begun to hug and kiss him just as she had done in his 5th year when he had become a prefect.   
  
"Mum, get off of me. It's not a big deal."   
  
"It is a big deal, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said beaming at him. "It's wonderful. I am very proud of both of you!"  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione who was smiling at Ron with a very admirable look on her face that Harry had never seen her use before.  
  
"But Mum," said Fred grinning at his twin, "Isn't it funny that Ron became Head Boy and *Hermione* is Head Girl?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled.  
  
"I don't see why that's funny. They are in Gryffindor and they were prefects. So of course they were picked."  
  
"Oh we know that it just seems funny that you know it's *Ron and Hermione*. I mean they were prefect *together* and now they're Head *Boy and Girl*," George said grinning bigger than ever.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who were both staring down at their plates glowing bright red. It seemed like neither of them had the nerve to stop the twins from being so awful. Harry felt bad that he wasn't stopping them, but then again what would he say? He had noticed the same thing and found it rather funny too.  
  
"That's enough of that both of you!" Mrs. Weasley snapped as she realized what the twins meant. "Ron and Hermione were picked to be Head Boy and Girl because they are good students. Nothing else." She sat down and began eating her bacon and didn't talk about anything else.   
  
After breakfast was cleared Harry and Ron went upstairs to get their cloaks so that they could go to Diagon Alley. Ron didn't look at Harry the whole way up to his bedroom. When they were behind closed doors he turned to Harry.  
  
"One of these days I am going to embarrass the twins so badly! I don't know what I'll do, but it's going to be good. It'll be pay back for all the misery they've caused me!" He was still bright red, but now more out of anger than embarrassment.   
  
"Ron," Harry said taking a deep breath, "what they were saying downstairs…I mean…" Harry lost his nerve to ask him about Hermione at the last second, "that was pretty cold," he finished lamely.   
  
Ron nodded briskly and grabbed his cloak and went back downstairs.   
  
Everyone was gathered around the fire waiting for the boys when they came down. Harry and Ron joined Hermione in the fireplace and Ron took a handful of floo powder.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" they all said and in a swish of green flames they had landed in Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry brushed himself off as the twins arrived behind them knocking into Ron.   
  
"Oh, sorry there little brother, we didn't mean to hurt you. Don't give us detention, please," they said in mock concern.  
  
"Oh clear off!" Hermione said, pushing the twins away from Ron. "You guys are so immature, really!"   
  
"It's no big deal, Hermione," Ron said, brushing himself off and straightening his cloak.  
  
"Why are you two even here?" Harry asked pointing at Fred and George. "You guys left Hogwarts two years ago."  
  
"Yes, well we decided to go along with you young ones to help you get through this difficult time," George said, looking down and shaking his head.  
  
"To educate you for your futures," Fred continued.  
  
"And of course to tease our favorite little brother and Hermione," George finished grinning widely.  
  
"Oh shut up," Ron said, glaring at them. "You guys drive me mad!"  
  
"Glad to hear it little brother," Fred said smiling. "Anyway we have to get down to our shop, so catch you young lovebirds down there later!" The twins took off howling with laughter.  
  
"One day they're going to get it and good!" Ron muttered clenching his fists, "One of these days."  
  
"Oh don't listen to them Ron. They're just being stupid," Hermione said, but Harry wasn't convinced; she was still quite pink in the face, "By the way, well done, Ron. I mean, with Head Boy and all."  
  
"Thanks," Ron mumbled, "you too."   
  
"I mean I sort of expected it. I mean we were both prefects and all," Hermione said, as she walked with the boys down to Gringotts.   
  
"Yeah don't worry you guys will be great!" Harry said, giving them an encouraging smile, "No matter what Fred and George say."   
  
Ron blushed again.  
  
When the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry had collected their money they headed down to Fred and George's shop. The sun was bright and the people crowding the streets were talkative and cheerful. Harry felt happier than he had felt in days, himself.  
  
When they got to the shop, Harry had to admit it was pretty impressive. It was a small shop that had been cleaned up to look like new. A big, dazzling, sign, charmed to flash different colors, hung over the door. It read Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry followed the Weasleys and Hermione into the store.  
  
The sight that met his eyes was absolutely amazing. Fred and George sure had done a great job of making their dream a reality. Everywhere Harry looked there were the most bizarre things on display shelves. He recognized quite a few things such as, Skiving Snack Boxes, Portable Swamps, Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs, Ton Tongue Toffees, Canary Creams, and Headless Hats, but some of the items in the shop were completely different to him.  
  
"Harry!" Fred and George came over to Harry and pulled him over to the front of the shop, "You have to see our latest creation. It is the best."  
  
They opened up a box on the front desk away from the other customers.   
  
"It's not quite ready for selling yet. We still need to work out a few of the bugs, but it is terrific!" Fred said.  
  
Harry looked inside the box and saw a round disk about the size of a Galleon that was filled with swirling green flames, like the ones used in floo powder. Harry leaned forward to get a closer look, but George pushed him back.   
  
"Careful, Harry, mate. Like we said, we still haven't worked out all the bugs."  
  
"Um," Harry said standing back, "Ok, What is it?"   
  
"Tickling Tizzies," Fred said pulling out his wand. "Watch." He stuck his wand in the center of the disk and muttered, "George Weasley." Then, suddenly, George fell over laughing, clutching his side and gasping for breath. Fred released his wand and the Tickling Charm ceased.  
  
"Think of the damage you could do with that," George said, when he had caught his breath.  
  
"It transports the Tickling Charm to anyone in the same building or premises as you by touching your wand to it and saying their name. We thought it would be great to use during school. Just think you could be in your dormitory, mutter Draco Malfoy and leave it on him for as long as you please. It's genius!" Fred explained, beaming down at the green disk as if it were a newborn child.  
  
"But like we said, it still has some bugs to work out. Sometimes if you are anywhere near it and say somebody's name it will automatically cast the charm."  
  
"Or if you touch it, the same effects."   
  
"Well, that is wicked, you guys! Send me one at Hogwarts when you have all the bugs worked out. Don't worry I'll pay you," Harry said, pulling out his moneybag.  
  
"Oh, no need, Harry," Fred said pushing back the Galleon Harry had just pulled out of his bag.  
  
"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even have this place," George said looking around admiringly at the shop.   
  
"We feel we owe it to you," Fred finished, grinning at him.  
  
"But that really doesn't seem fair," Harry said still holding the Galleon. "You've already given me enough perks. Come on just take the money."  
  
"Well, there is something you could do for us that would make us take the money," Fred said, grinning mischievously at his twin.  
  
"What?" Harry wasn't sure if he was going to like this and thought maybe he should just take what he has been offered in the first place.   
  
"You give Ron and Hermione a hard time about them being Head Boy and Girl together, we'll let you pay us," George said, casting a sly glance over at his brother and Hermione who were looking at the Headless Hats.  
  
"Since we won't be there to do so," Fred said in regretful tones.  
  
"Well," Harry thought about it for a moment. If he said he would do it then at least they would take his money. "Ok deal."  
  
"Perfect," George said reaching his hand out for the money, "We'll send one to you the moment it is bug free. I guess we'll send you some for Ron and Hermione too, but I don't know if they will want them. They might be too good for pranks."   
  
Harry laughed. "Maybe Hermione, but I know Ron will love to have one."  
  
George grinned. "Yeah you're probably right. Well we'll send one for both of them just to be nice."  
  
"We really do like Hermione," Fred said, smiling, "It's just that-"  
  
"-we think our brother--"  
  
"-might like her--"  
  
"-a little more-"  
  
"If you get what we mean," George finished, nudging Harry and winking.  
  
Harry grinned. "I may have to agree with you on that one."  
  
"Good," said Fred.  
  
"Get something to happen with them this year," George said, looking over rather disgusted at the two of them, "They're driving me mad!"  
  
Just then Ron and Hermione came over to them. Fred hastily closed up the box containing the Tickling Tizzies.  
  
"Well, speak of the devil. Look, Fred, Ron and Hermione are here!" George said, grinning at them.  
  
"Hey, little brother, what do you two think of our shop?" Fred asked, throwing out his arms to accentuate his point, and hitting George in the head in the process.  
  
"Well, it's pretty good, you guys," Ron said looking around in awe, "You'll put Zonko's out of business."  
  
"Thank you, dearest brother. You are too kind," George said, giving an over dramatic bow and hitting Fred in the head with his arms.   
  
"It's really something, you two," Hermione said grinning at them.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. You're a pal!" Fred said grinning back.  
  
"Well, we are sorry to say that we have to go," George said.  
  
"There are many other customers to attend to," Fred continued.  
  
"So good-bye, farewell, so long, until we meet again," George said backing away with his twin.  
  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow," Fred said giving a little salute and the two of them walked away, waving.  
  
The Weasleys, accompanied by Harry and Hermione, left Fred and George's shop and headed all over Diagon Alley getting their school supplies. As they walked into Flourish and Blotts to purchase their new books for that year, Ron was still fretting about Fred and George and their unmerciful teasing.  
  
"Why do they always pick on me?" he said scuffing the ground with his sneaker, "Is there something wrong with me or am I just special?"  
  
"Ron there is nothing wrong with you!" Hermione said trying to calm him down, "You're Head Boy for crying out loud!"  
  
"You make it sound like a good thing," Ron muttered still looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, it is a good thing," she said frowning slightly. "Don't you think so Harry?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry said. He hadn't been paying Ron and Hermione's conversation very much attention. He was too busy looking at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book that had been assigned. It was entitled; Defensive Training. It looked rather boring and basic. More like something Professor Umbridge would have assigned then any new teacher Dumbledore must have hired. "Oh yeah, of course it's a good thing, Ron. I mean to say; it could've been worse right? It could've been Hermione and Malfoy."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Potter, it could've been."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione whirled around to come face to face with Harry's archrival and son of a Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"But you needn't worry about that," he drawled, "I would never have been Head Boy with a mudblood."  
  
"Shut up, Mafoy!" Ron snarled.  
  
"What's the matter, Weasel? Don't want me to hurt precious Granger's feelings?"   
  
"It's you that's going to be hurt if you don't clear off!" Ron said menacingly.  
  
"Ron! Don't!" Hermione hissed at him.  
  
"Oh come on, Granger, let him fight me. Don't worry I'll be gentle."  
  
Ron whipped out his wand, but Hermione grabbed his arm and forced it back down to his side.   
  
"Don't!" she said holding hard onto his arm.  
  
"Why don't you just get out of here, Malfoy?" Harry said, glaring at him.  
  
"But I can't leave now, Potter," Malfoy said forgetting about Ron and Hermione for a moment, "I haven't got to tell you my wonderful news."   
  
Malfoy shoved a newspaper in his hand that had the headline:  
  
Accused Death Eater Runs Free  
  
On the date August 10th Lucius Malfoy was held on trial in front of the Ministry of Magic. Heard to be dangerous and still active Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy was tried innocent by the jury.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy came in as calm as can be and by the end of the trial he had us all convinced that he was innocent," said Ministry official, who wishes to remain unnamed. As far as the Ministry knows Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater once, but is not responsible for what happened two years ago in the Department of Mysteries. The accused had been held in Azkaban, but is now released and is back home with his wife and 17 year old son, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"My father has always been a model citizen," young Malfoy tells the reporter, "I do not understand why anyone would accuse my father for doing anything as rash as joining league with You-Know-Who."  
  
  
  
Harry stared at the article and shoved it back towards Malfoy.   
  
"He will be found guilty, Malfoy. He will," Harry said, with a cold look in his eyes.  
  
"But you see, Potter, it doesn't matter what you say, it matters what the Ministry sees," Malfoy said gloatingly, rolling up that article and putting it in his pocket. "See you at school, Potter, Mudblood, Weasel King." He walked away from them laughing out loud.  
  
"Oh, he is so dreadful!" Hermione said, her eyes brimming with angry tears. "How can he do that? He's such a horrible little monster!"  
  
"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about it," Ron said glumly. "I wish you would've let me fight him!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said exasperatingly, "Your Head Boy! You can't go around cursing people just because you don't like them!"  
  
"He called you a mudblood!"  
  
"How many times have I told you, Ron? It doesn't bother me. I don't care!"   
  
"Well, it bothers me," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione looked rather flattered and said nothing else.  
  
Harry turned to them. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Ron and Hermione looked puzzled.   
  
"What can we do?" Ron asked, picking up Defensive Training and looking at it with the same disgust Harry had.   
  
"Well, we can't just sit here and pretend Malfoy's dad is innocent!" Harry could feel his heart pounding fast out of anger. He wanted to hurt Malfoy now more than ever, and that was saying something, because he always wanted to hurt Malfoy.   
  
"But nobody will believe us, Harry," Hermione said, "Like Malfoy said, it's the Ministry's opinion that counts."  
  
"But he's guilty!" Harry shouted, making many people in the shop turn and stare at him.  
  
"We know that, Harry," Ron said quietly.  
  
"But our knowing won't change anything, so just relax and everything will get sorted out eventually!" Hermione insisted.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and thought about what Hermione had said. As much as he hated to admit it she was right. There was nothing they could do. Harry realized that the only people who could do anything would be the Ministry, and Dumbledore had obviously heard and would take matters into his own hands. There was nothing left to do now, but just wait for justice to reign.  
  
Harry picked up one of the Defensive Training books and went up with Ron to the front counter to pay for it. Somehow he knew that this year was going to be just as weird and dangerous as it usually was with him around.  
  
A/N: Ok I have an assignment for you class. Today we will be learning how to be good readers. Since you have all read the story, listen closely. You will now push the button that says "Submit Review" and if you review well, you get an "A" if not you get an "F" enough said. So until I update again! 


	4. A Painful Sorting Ceremony

A/N: I couldn't believe the amount of reviews I got for chappie three so I decided not to leave you in suspense MUCH longer. So here is chappie four where the plot sorta starts to come in. Thanx to:  
  
Lily106: Thanx for the review!  
  
Annie: Thanx! I don't usually write long detailed stories with plots but this one sort of just came to me. You can check out my fluffy ones if you want to! ;)  
  
dreamon: Thanx, here's more!  
  
Katie Grint: Luv ur name! Please review again, and tell me if you like it!  
  
Cheese Diva: I would like to thank you for being a consistent reviewer. You rock! I like the Lucius Malfoy thing too! :)  
  
And now here you go...chappie four!  
  
Chapter 4: A Painful Sorting Ceremony  
  
Harry couldn't believe how fast the time flew by. Before he knew it, it was already September 1st and time to board the Hogwarts express. Harry had packed his bags the night before and was already down stairs and ready to go. As much as he believed Hogwarts was his home, this was the only time he felt somewhat sad about going back. He knew this was his last year there and he would miss it desperately.   
  
"Come on, mate," Ron said as they stepped up to the barrier to platform 9 ¾. "We're going to miss the train!"   
  
He and Hermione grabbed Harry and they materialized in front of the gleaming Hogwarts Express. Soon everyone else was gathered around them, giving them hugs and telling them to write.   
  
"Good-bye, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with tears in her eyes, "This may be the last time I see in a long time."   
  
Harry realized he had a lump in his throat too. "Good-bye, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, shaking his hand and giving him a small pat on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, I will."   
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!"  
  
Harry turned around to see Neville Longbottom running hard as he pulled his heavy trunk and clutched Trevor in his hand. Just behind him he caught a glimpse of Luna Lovegood walking slowly as if she had all the time in the world and staring vaguely into space.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waited as Neville and Luna joined them. The six of them had become very close friends, since their shared experience in Harry's fifth year   
  
"Hey, Harry!" called Fred and George, as they were about to get on the train, "Don't forget our little bargain!" Harry caught George wink as the train departed from the station.  
  
When the three of them were on the train Harry departed from Ron and Hermione, who had to go do their Head Boy and Girl duties.  
  
"Let's go find a seat, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Right," Harry said, shifting Hedwig's cage from one arm to the other.  
  
"Okay," Neville said, grinning on his plump face.  
  
Luna said nothing, but merely nodded briefly.  
  
The four of them found a compartment at the back of the train that was completely uninhabited. Taking seats and saving two for Ron and Hermione they relaxed and began to talk, except for Luna who, as usual, buried herself in The Quibbler.   
  
"So, how has your summer been, Harry?" Neville asked him, clutching onto Trevor who was struggling to get away.  
  
"Oh," Harry wasn't quite sure if he wanted Neville to know about his aunt, "it was ok, better than most of my summers at the Dursley's actually."  
  
"That's good," said Ginny while Neville nodded in agreement.   
  
"How about yours, Ginny?" Neville said placing Trevor on the seat, who instantly hopped away.  
  
"Oh, it was good," she said smiling, "Ron, invited Hermione and Harry over so not as boring as usual. Did you hear Ron and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl?"  
  
"Yeah," said Neville grinning, "that's great, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Fred and George don't seem to think so. Incidentally, Harry, what did the twins mean when they said 'Don't forget our bargain'?"   
  
"Um," Harry said, giving a nervous laugh, "they were going to let me pay for one of their new inventions if I promised to give Ron and Hermione a hard time."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You mean about being Head Boy and Girl together?"  
  
"Yep."   
  
"I noticed that too. I thought it was pretty funny, but I didn't want to embarrass them. It seems like they do like each other, doesn't it?"  
  
Harry grinned. "I've been wondering, myself."  
  
"I don't think they do."  
  
Harry looked over at Luna who had evidently heard the whole conversation.   
  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because…because…Hermione wouldn't like someone as stupid as Ron," Luna explained.  
  
"Hey!" Ginny said, "My brother may be a prat sometimes, but it's not like he's not good enough for Hermione. She isn't that shallow!"  
  
"Suit yourself, but I think that it's pretty obvious that Hermione likes Harry."  
  
Neville's jaw dropped. "No way!"  
  
Ginny made a face. "I don't think so."  
  
Harry laughed. "Hermione and me? That's pretty funny Luna."  
  
Luna did not seem effected by any of their reactions.   
  
"Well why else would she act the way she does around you?"  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "Act how around me?"  
  
"The way she does. You know, all," she seemed to be searching for the word to describe the action, "worried."   
  
"Hermione's always worried about someone," Neville said, "She worries about me sometimes and I don't think she likes me."  
  
"Who doesn't like you?"   
  
Neville's head whirled around just as Ron and Hermione walked into the compartment.  
  
"Um…um…uh…Professor…McGonagall," Neville finished lamely.  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean she acts rather strict to me."  
  
"She's like that to everyone, mate," Ron said flopping down next to Harry. "Has the snack cart come yet?"  
  
"No, but it should be here pretty soon, "Harry answered. "So how were your duties?"  
  
"Not so good," Hermione said sitting down next to Ginny.  
  
"Why?" asked Ginny, looking bewildered.  
  
"There was this one little prefect who I think I am going to have to hurt," Ron said clenching his fists.  
  
"Why?" Neville asked.  
  
"He really was somewhat of a brat," Hermione said. "We were telling them not to abuse their powers as prefects and all that stuff and he mutters, 'Yeah right. They can't tell me what to do.'"  
  
"And then I say," Ron said, "'you better do what I tell you to do, because I'm Head Boy."   
  
"And then he says, 'Oh, I am so scared.'"  
  
"He's the Slytherin prefect," Ron said his ears going pink.  
  
"Figures," Harry said stretching out in his seat.  
  
"Hey, Harry?" Hermione said wrinkling up her nose, "What did Fred and George mean when they said, 'don't forget our bargain."  
  
The whole compartment laughed, except for Luna who scowled and buried her nose further in The Quibbler.   
  
"Oh, nothing," Harry said still grinning. "They just told me to give you guys a hard time."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, his ears growing red again.  
  
"Because you two are-"  
  
"Head Boy and Girl," Hermione finished. "Honestly, when will they grow up?"  
  
"I'm guessing never," Ginny said sending the compartment into peals of laughter again.  
  
When the train arrived at Hogwarts it was dark. The only time Harry had ever seen the sky this dark was the night they had had a storm in their fourth year.   
  
"Come on let's hurry and get in the carriages," Hermione said, pulling her robes more tightly around her.  
  
The six of them all squeezed into a carriage and Harry watched the thestrals pull it slowly up the hill. He looked around and saw everyone else staring in the same direction only they could not see the threstrals. Except for Luna, who, as Harry had found out at the end of his fifth year had seen her mother die when she was nine, could see the threstrals too.  
  
For some odd reason the sight of the threstrals seemed to fill Harry with distress. He knew it was probably from seeing Sirius die rather than Cedric. He hadn't known Cedric very well after all, but Sirius had been the only father he had ever known. Harry felt his throat tighten and forced himself to look away from the threstrals.  
  
The six of them stepped out of the carriages just as the first of the freezing raindrops began to fall. They hurried into the castle before they could get to wet.   
  
When they got into the Great Hall Luna waved good-bye and departed to go to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny went at sat with her other friends and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville went and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table.   
  
Harry scanned the staff table. Hagrid waved to him and took a swig from his tankard. Firenze sat in the spot where Professor Trelawny would have usually sat. Harry noticed that there was an empty seat that must be for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
"I hope they hurry up. I am starving!" Ron said clutching his stomach.  
  
"You're always hungry!" Hermione snapped, "Besides there are more important things to worry about."  
  
"What could me more important than food?" Ron asked looking at her as if she were mad.  
  
"The sorting ceremony!" she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Harry said hastily, "Who do you reckon the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron said looking at Harry, "Probably some nut who thinks he can do the job and can't."  
  
"No," said Hermione indignantly, "he's very qualified. He's-"  
  
But Hermione didn't have to finish. A man dressed in black robes and a heavy fur cloak had just walked in the door and headed up to the Head Table. He was rather duck footed and walked with his back slouched. Harry jumped. He would've recognized that scowl anywhere.  
  
"Krum?" he heard Ron say after he figured out who it was. "Victor Krum is going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"   
  
"Yes," Hermione said, not meeting Ron's eyes at all. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, there's-"but Ron stopped himself and grinned slyly. "I mean of course not. That's…brilliant."  
  
Hermione looked shocked, but said nothing.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ron. "Why is that a good thing?" he whispered.  
  
"Because something dreadful is going to happen to him," Ron explained. "Maybe what happened to Quirrel or maybe the same thing that happened to Lockhart. That was pretty good."  
  
Harry snickered and hastily turned into a hacking cough because Hermione was watching.   
  
The door opened and in marched Professor McGonagall and a group of anxious first years. Harry watched as one by one they were sorted carefully into their houses.  
  
"Adams, Sarah," Professor McGonagall called. A proud looking girl marched right up to three legged stool and plopped herself down on it. Harry grinned; the girl reminded him very much of Hermione.   
  
The hat went over her eyes and all you could see were the ends of her braided, blonde, pigtails.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.   
  
A loud whoop erupted from the Gryffindor table and the hall was filled with clapping. The little blonde grinned and sat down at the end of the table near Harry.  
  
"Brandish, Jason."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Clarence, Franklin."  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Davis, Ashley."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
Harry was surprised that Slytherin had not yet been called.  
  
"Garrison, Rhonda."  
  
Harry watched as the little girl walked over to the stool and placed the hat on her head. Just before it slid down over her eyes Harry caught a glimpse of them. They were cold and dark and Harry had the feeling that he had been sucked into a hole and could not get himself out.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled.   
  
Harry's scar erupted with pain and he felt a strange happy sensation.   
  
"Ouch!" he whispered rubbing his forehead. It felt like he had been hit over the head with a chisel. The pain was more than he could bare and his eyes began to water.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?"   
  
Harry heard Ron's voice somewhere in the distance, but his vision was blurred due to the searing pain in his scar.  
  
"It's just my scar," Harry whispered as the pain began to dull. "He's happy, really happy."  
  
"Uh oh, Harry you should tell Dumbledore," Ron said. Now Hermione was looking curiously at him too.  
  
"No!" Harry hissed. "I can handle this myself!"  
  
"Alright," Ron said, but he didn't look convinced.  
  
The sorting ceremony went on as planned with no more painful eruptions in Harry's head. It finally ended with Wilson, Allen (Slytherin) and Dumbledore stood up to welcome everyone.  
  
"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts, now tuck in!"   
  
Harry smiled and felt rather sad. That was the last time he would ever hear one of Dumbledore's "don't waste any time" speeches.  
  
The plates automatically filled with food and Ron began to attack everything nearest to him.  
  
"Finally!" Ron said as he sunk his teeth into a chicken leg. "This is great!"  
  
Hermione rolled his eyes at him and looked at Harry with concern.   
  
"Are you okay?" she whispered to him, looking around to make sure no one was watching.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing out of the ordinary," Harry lied. He knew there was something to it. He didn't know how he knew he just knew that Rhonda Garrison was not someone he was going to like very much.   
  
After all the food had been cleared and the plates returned to their gleaming shine, Dumbledore stood up once more and opened his arms in welcome.  
  
"As I have said before welcome to Hogwarts, I want to take a moment to acknowledge out new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Krum. Many of you may already no him from his rather famous history in playing for the Bulgarian Quidditch team."   
  
The hall filled with loud whoops and whistles.  
  
"Now I would also like to take this time now to introduce you all to our Head Boy and Girl for this year, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."   
  
There was scattered applause and Harry saw Malfoy smirk at them. Ron turned extremely red and began to sink down in his chair. Hermione smiled and Harry saw Krum look at her and wink.   
  
"Now, our first order of business," said Dumbledore lightly "Is to inform you all that of course the Forbidden Forest is to remain forbidden to all students. Some of our older students may wish to take this into account as well." Harry could've sworn that Dumbledore winked at him. "There is also a list on Mr. Filch's door to tell you the list of forbidden items. And now that we have all eaten and are I do say tired from our long journey here. It is time to go to bed. Good night."  
  
Harry got up to walk to Gryffindor Tower along with everyone else. He walked along to corridor with Ron and Hermione all the way thinking about how he would very much like to fall into his bed and think until he fell into dreamland.   
  
Harry stumbled and nearly ran into a little first year that seemed to be very lost and frightened. Harry realized it was the blonde girl who had reminded him so much of Hermione and looked down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said.   
  
The girl looked rather frightened. Her eyes did the familiar flick over his scar ad her jaw dropped.  
  
"You're…you're Harry Potter!" she squeaked looking at him in awe.  
  
"Not another one," Harry thought, all sense of pity for this little girl leaving him.   
  
"Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
"Hi," she said sticking out her hand, "I'm Sarah Adams. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Hi, Sarah," he said.   
  
Ron's head popped out from behind Harry and looked at Sarah.   
  
"Hi," she said to him smiling.   
  
"Hey," Ron said giving her a lopsided grin. "I'm Ron Weasley." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Oh," she said shaking his hand. "You're the Head Boy!"  
  
Ron's face turned pink and he nodded sheepishly.  
  
Sarah turned to Hermione.   
  
"Hi," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger, the Head Girl."  
  
"That's wicked!" Sarah said shaking Hermione's hand as well. "I've always thought it would be cool to be Head Girl. My mother was when she was at school here."  
  
"That's nice," Hermione said smiling. "We had all better get back to the common room. Oh, crud I don't know the password."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped in mock surprise. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl, and top witch in every class, doesn't know the password? I'm shocked!" He grinned at her.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Ron!" she said playfully slapping him on the shoulder.   
  
"I know it," Sarah piped up. "It's stinksap."  
  
Harry cringed at the memory of being covered in stinksap in his fifth year. He remembered how Cho had walked in right at the moment, but that didn't matter now. Cho had graduated last year and frankly, Harry couldn't stand her anymore.  
  
The four of them walked to the portrait together and Sarah said, "Stinksap!" and the door the portrait swung open. Hermione and Sarah went up the girls' staircases and Harry and Ron went in the opposite direction.   
  
"Well, that Sarah girl seemed nice," Ron said, undressing for bed. "But I wish she hadn't brought up that I'm Head Boy."   
  
"Why don't you like people mentioning it?" Harry asked flopping down on his own bed.  
  
"Because they make it sound like I'm some goody two-shoes or something." Ron pulled the covers over him and turned to face Harry. "Not to mention the whole idea that everyone is going to think Hermione and I are going out."  
  
Harry jumped. Had Ron just said what he thought he said?  
  
"Well, you're not so it doesn't matter." Harry shifted under his bedclothes. "You aren't going out with her, right?  
  
Ron's eyes grew very wide. "Of course not Harry, trust me. If Hermione and I were going together, you'd be the first to know." He rolled over so that Harry could not see his face.  
  
Harry smirked. He figured that was as good as a confession that Ron liked Hermione as he was going to get.   
  
Harry rolled over and remembered the searing pain he had gotten when he looked at Rhonda Garrison.   
  
It could mean nothing, he told himself. His scar had flared up many times and it didn't mean that they were in league with Voldemort.   
  
But still her eyes were so…cold.  
  
Harry reminded himself that Snape had cold eyes and Dumbledore had given him his complete confidence. Harry drifted off into a restless sleep full of harsh laughter and the cold, dark, eyes of Rhonda Garrison.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! A cliff hanger! What will happen next? Review and I just might tell you...or maybe I'll just forget about it...FOREVER! Mua-hahaha! So you better review! 


	5. Professor Krum

A/N: I am SOOO sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I sort of got hooked into school and forgot about updating, but don't worry I'm back now. I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me! Thanx to:  
  
morgan: OMG! You're review brightened my day to the fulest extent! I realy hope you put me on author alert so that you will continue reading this fic. It should get better, I hope. And to answer your question, yes there wl be some H/G because I like them too. :) Hope you hang on till it gets here!  
  
Cheese Diva: Yeah I know Rhonda is evil huh? Or so y'all think who knows what I'll do, eh? Mua-hahahaha!  
  
Natalie Potter731: I read your updated fic. *hint hint* Yes I know about that, it's just habbit. Fred and George (George and Fred) rock to pieces!  
  
Headmaster Cromwell: I am gonna have to decline on your offer although it sounds like tons of fun. Please read the rest of my fic! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 5: Professor Krum   
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to the sun pouring through his window. Ron was still snoring and it was very early, but Harry couldn't find it in him to go back to sleep. Getting up and putting on his robes, Harry went down to the common room.  
  
Harry had expected to find the common room empty, but to his surprise Hermione was curled up in an armchair reading a book. Like him, she was already dressed.   
  
"Hey," Harry said and sat down the armchair across from her. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
Hermione jumped. She obviously hadn't noticed that Harry was there.  
  
"Oh, Harry! You startled me!" she said putting her book down on the table in front of her.  
  
"Sorry," Harry mumbled. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.  
  
"It's alright," she said, straightening up. "I just didn't no you were there."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, yawning slightly. "So why are you up so early?"  
  
"Just couldn't sleep, and you?"  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Oh," she said looking out the window. The new risen sun had covered the ground with its golden rays and made the whole of Hogwarts look even more magical then it usually did.  
  
"I was just thinking about being Head Girl and all," she said. "I don't know if I'm right for the job."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? You're perfect for the job!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Harry, but no, I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know. I don't always have my head on straight. I really think that Hannah Abbot should've been Head Girl."  
  
"What about Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione turned to look out the window again and didn't say anything for a long time. Finally she sighed and said, "That's another reason I don't think I'm right for this job. Ron doesn't like being paired up with me."  
  
Harry winced, Ron's words from the night before filled his head.   
  
"If Hermione and I were going together, you'd be the first to know."   
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Hermione looked at him and her eyes looked slightly damp.   
  
"I don't know," she said glumly, "Because he always freaks out about Fred and George teasing him. It's not a big deal if we're paired up together is it? I mean I thought we were best friends." She sniffed and looked out the window again.  
  
Harry tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Hermione, the reason Ron "freaks out" is because he's afraid that everyone is going to think that-" He broke off. He didn't know if Ron wanted him telling Hermione, but then again Hermione looked so upset sitting there with tears in her eyes, thinking that Ron hated her.  
  
"-that you guys are going out," he finished lamely.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up.   
  
"What? But we're…I mean…we're not!"  
  
"Yeah I know, but its sort of a stereotype. That the Head Boy and Girl like each other, you know? I mean look at my parents."  
  
Hermione blushed uncontrollably and turned to look back out the window.  
  
"Why would he worry about something like that? I mean everyone should know that we're not going out. We don't act like it, do we?"  
  
Once again Harry tried to keep a straight face. It was true they didn't act like they were together, but everyone he had talked to, with the exception of Luna, thought that Ron and Hermione liked each other.   
  
"No," he said a little too quickly.  
  
"Good, because we're not," Hermione said briskly. "And I doubt that would ever happen."  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked wanting to see Hermione's reaction.  
  
"Because Ron doesn't like me that way," she said to him as though he should already know that.  
  
"You never know."  
  
"Trust me on this one, Harry. Ron would never like a girl like me."   
  
Harry wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but he could've sworn that he heard horrible sadness in Hermione's words. He was about to answer back, but he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
If there had ever been a time where Harry had wanted to hit Ron, besides in his 4th year, it was now. Harry tried to remind himself that Ron didn't know what he had walked in on, but it was difficult. Harry was about to find out how Hermione felt about Ron and he had ruined it.  
  
"Morning!" said Harry and he saw Hermione brushing the few tears that had dropped on her face away.   
  
"Morning," Ron mumbled sleepily. "You two are up rather early."  
  
"Couldn't sleep," Harry and Hermione said in unison. The three of them stared at each other in silence for a moment before Hermione said, "Let's go get breakfast."  
  
"This may be the worse Monday I have ever seen!" Ron said when they were all seated at breakfast and had received their schedules. "Potions, Divination, History of Magic, and-" Ron wrinkled his nose. "Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Oh, come one Ron!" Hermione said spreading butter on her toast, "He really isn't that bad once you get to know him."  
  
"Whatever," Ron mumbled moodily.  
  
Harry tried desperately to change to subject, but couldn't think of a thing to say, so he just had to listen to Ron and Hermione bicker. It seemed impossible that only moments ago Harry had been so close to finding out the truth about them.  
  
"You never even gave him a chance!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I did and he was nothing special."   
  
"Well, you're one to talk with that little Fluer girl or whatever her name is!"  
  
"I am not going out with Fluer!"  
  
"And I am not going out with Victor!"  
  
Ron paused and stared at her.  
  
"Yes you are! Why else would you write those long detailed letters to him?"  
  
"Ron, this may surprise you, but I have more friends than just you and Harry!"  
  
"Hey, guys look!" Harry said. Sarah Adams had just walked in and had spotted them sitting at the end of the table.  
  
"Hi," she said when she reached them. "I wanted to ask about a few of my classes."  
  
"Sure," Harry said. Ron and Hermione were still trying to cool off. "Which ones?"  
  
"Well, I have Care of Magical Creatures…who teaches that?" she asked, still as happy as ever.  
  
"Hagrid. He's really nice and a great teacher."  
  
"Yeah, he really is," Ron said throwing Hermione a dirty look. "Don't let his size fool you."  
  
"Ok," she said grinning shyly. "then I have Potions..."  
  
"That's Snape," Ron said, wrinkiling his nose. "He's awful and Head of Slytherin House."  
  
"Just stay out of trouble and you'll be ok," Hermione piped up.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "You're always out of trouble and he hates you!"  
  
"What do you have next?" Harry asked Sarah, before Hermione could retort.   
  
"Transfiguration."  
  
"Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "She's fine, just stay on her good side. She can be rather strict."  
  
"Ok, then I have Charms," she said looking at her schedule.  
  
"Professor Flitwick," Hermione said. "He's nice. You'll do fine."  
  
"You sound like you have a much better Monday than we do," Ron said gloomily.  
  
Sarah smiled sheepishly. "What about History of Magic?"  
  
"Professor Binns," Ron said yawning. "He's the only ghost teacher and really boring. It's hard to stay awake in his class.   
  
Sarah grinned. "Now last of all, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know Professor Krum teaches it, but do you all know anything about him?"  
  
There was a pregnant pause and nobody said anything. Ron and Hermione glared at each other, each daring the other to say something first.  
  
"He's a very nice person," Hermione said glancing edgily at Ron. "But we don't much about his teaching ability. He's new you know."  
  
"You guys know him?" she stared at them wild eyed.   
  
"Hermione dated him," Ron said throwing Hermione another dirty look.   
  
"I did not!"   
  
"You did too!"  
  
Did not!"  
  
"Shut up!" Harry shouted. Ron and Hermione stared at him, shocked. "You two are driving me mad! Ron shut up about Krum. You don't know the guy! Hermione stop trying to convince Ron he's great. It isn't working!" Harry turned back to Sarah, who to his surprise had a very amused look on her face.  
  
"So…" he said breathing rather heavily. "That's what we know, any other questions?"  
  
"No," she said simply and stood up. "Thanks, all of you and I hope you figure out whether or not Professor Krum is a good guy." She gave Ron and Hermione a knowing look and walked away.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed off for Potions a little while after the scene at breakfast. Snape was being as nasty as usual and had assigned them extra homework. Harry thought that it was because he had messed up on his Potion that Snape had given them extra homework, but Hermione insisted that it was nothing to worry about.   
  
The three went their separate ways and Harry and Ron trudged off to Divination. Even with Professor Trelawny gone the two of them still didn't like it much. Firenze was always saying that humans knew nothing about what went on in the future and every fortune teller that had ever lived was a fraud except for, of course, Centaurs.   
  
Harry and Ron walked into the usual classroom still laden in green like the forest and lay on their backs. Harry didn't even bother to take out his book. Today they would be star gazing. That was about all Firenze taught, but he was a much better teacher than Trelawny at any rate."Good morning, class," Firenze said staring at the stars. "Today we will be interpreting the heavens as we shall do very often in this class. Your N.E.W.T.S. focus quite a bit on star gazing. Now…"   
  
Harry's mind drifted off. He was not interested in hearing Firenze shun the human race and would much rather let his mind wonder. His mind had nowhere to wonder to except to what he had been talking to Hermione about that morning. He had decided that he would not tell Ron unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't know if Hermione wanted him telling Ron those things she had confided in him.  
  
He remembered what George had said in Diagon Alley. Get something to happen with them this year. They're driving me mad. He didn't know how he was going to get anything to happen with them. He never was one to like interfering in relationships, but he had to agree with George, something had to be done about those two.  
  
"Ron?" Harry whispered.   
  
Ron looked over at him and whispered back, "What?"  
  
"I need to talk to you after class, alone."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just do, ok? Just make sure Hermione isn't there, ok?"  
  
"I have no control over Hermione," Ron said vaguely. "So I do not know what is going to happen."  
  
Harry said nothing. He was too busy trying to think of something to ask Ron. He didn't want to just blurt it out and ask him. No, it had to be planned, but it was too late to go back on his word now.   
  
The bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags and left. Harry and Ron hung around until everyone had left the classroom then Harry pulled Ron into a corner outside the door.  
  
"Look," he said, still racking his brain for something to say. "I've got to ask you something. Do you…I mean…what is it you have against Krum?"  
  
Ron stared blankly at him. "You wanted to ask me that?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Well, I don't know. He's sort of grouchy and thinks he's all cool and stuff."  
  
Harry knew perfectly well that Ron was just making something up off the top of his head. He gave him a piercing stare.  
  
"Then why do you care if he goes out with Hermione? It's not your problem is it?"  
  
Ron blushed so deeply he looked purple.   
  
"Harry, I-"  
  
"Come on you guys, don't you want lunch?  
  
Harry whirled around to see Hermione running towards them, her bushy hair bouncing as she did. Harry wanted to scream. Why did both of them show up at the most inconvenient times?  
  
"Right," Ron said, glancing at Harry. Harry thought he looked rather relieved.  
  
The three of them went to the Great Hall, Harry having to restrain himself from strangling Hermione the whole way there.   
  
History of Magic went by rather quickly for Harry, probably because he was dreading the next class, but whatever the reason Professor Binns was dismissing them hardly after, it seemed, like they sat down.  
  
None of them talked the whole way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry was worried he would set off either Ron or Hermione again and they kept shooting each other glares.  
  
Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione in the front of the classroom. Hermione sat attentively looking straight at the front of the room, but Harry noticed she had a rather pained expression on her face. Ron kept glaring at Hermione every once and a while, but still looked straight ahead as well.  
  
The door opened and in walked Victor Krum. He was taller than he had been at age 18 and exceedingly better looking. He still had the same familiar scowl, however, and looked at the class nervously. He spotted Hermione, smiled and then said, "Hello, class. I am Professor Krum. I weel be teeching you this year. I know some off you very vell, but other I do not, so help me to get to know all off you better this year."  
  
He smiled at Hermione and continued.   
  
"Please open your books to page von. Ve vill be vorking on Patronuses today."  
  
Harry couldn't help, but smile. He had learned how to make a proper Patronus in his third year. Hermione had managed to create a very nice one in their fifth year. Harry had yet to see Ron perform one well, but he was learning.  
  
"Patronuses are used to vard off Deementors. You think something happy and say Expecto Patronum! Now ve shall be trying one at a time so come up ven I call your name. Herm-o-ninny Granger."  
  
The class snickered, but Hermione stood up and thought hard then she shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery otter came out the tip of her wand and floated around the classroom.   
  
"Vell done! Ok next ve haff Neville Longbottom."  
  
Neville walked to the front of the class trembling from head to toe. He closed his eyes for a moment and then squeaked, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery mist came out of his wand and vanished like smoke.  
  
"Nice try," Krum said. "Better luck next time. Harry Potter."  
  
Harry stepped up and thought hard. He pictured Ron and Hermione smiling happily at each other.   
  
"Expecto Patronum!" he shouted. The usual silvery stag erupted from his wand. His looked at him and disappeared.  
  
"Excellent! Ron Weasley."  
  
Ron stood up out of his chair and walked to the front of the room. He stared hard at Krum almost burning a hole in him.   
  
"Expecto Patronum!" he bellowed pointing his wand straight at Krum. A silver lion erupted from his wand and charged at Krum. Frightened, Krum dodged it and it disappeared in an instant.  
  
"That vas some Patronus," Krum said straightening up to his full height. "Next is…"   
  
But Harry didn't hear what he said after that. He was too busy goggling at Ron. What on earth had he thought of? That was a powerful Patronus and why was it a lion?   
  
"Well done," Harry whispered to Ron when he sat back down, "What did you think of?"   
  
Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"Um…that we uh…won the Quidditch cup," he said turning redder and avoiding Harry's eyes.   
  
Harry knew that couldn't be what Ron thought of, but did not pursue the subject.   
  
The bell rang and the class once again grabbed their bags and rushed out of the door to go to dinner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just about to leave when Krum stopped them.  
  
"Herm-o-ninny? May I haff a vord?"   
  
Hermione looked flustered. "All right."  
  
Harry and Ron walked slowly out of the classroom and waited outside. Ron had pressed his ear up against the door and was listening intently. Harry followed suit and what he heard amazed him.   
  
"Herm-o-ninny I vanted to thank you for vat you did for me. It vas very thoughtful of you."  
  
"No problem," Hermione's voice said.  
  
"She is vonderful and I couldn't haff found a better girlfriend. Thank you again."  
  
"Your welcome. Keep me posted."   
  
Seconds later the door opened and Ron was knocked over by the force of it. Hermione looked shocked.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him as Ron quickly got to his feet and brushed himself of.  
  
"What were you doing?" Ron asked accusingly.  
  
"I fail to see why any of that is your business."  
  
"I think it is," Ron said. "What's going on between you two?"  
  
Hermione paused.  
  
"That's none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. Nothing is going on between us. I hooked Victor up with a girlfriend in Bulgaria."  
  
Ron gaped at her. "You what?"  
  
"Just what I said, I hooked Victor up with a girl from Bulgaria. It's amazing the things you can do on the Internet."  
  
"So…so…you mean…you aren't going out with him?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"NO! That's what I've been trying to tell you! I never did go out with him. He wanted me to, but I said no." She gave Ron a swift smile.  
  
"Oh," Ron said. He looked like he felt very stupid with himself. "Well, let's go get supper. I'm starved!"   
  
Harry smiled. He knew that things between Ron and Hermione were as patched up now as they were going to get.  
  
A/N: So what did y'all think? I liked the Krum hitch. YES he isn't going out with Hermione! WOO HOO!   
  
Note to y'all: Even if you have already reviewed a previous chapter, please review again! I like to know if u have continued to read my fic! Thanx to everyone who does so, and I give special thanx notes to EVERYONE who reviews the previous chappie on the next chappie A/N. Although if I forget you please let me know and you will get a cyber cookie! Luv y'all! 


	6. Rhonda's Eyes

A/N: Hey everyone it's me 'Mione Weasley again coming at you from the depths of all the schoolwork. It's finally Friday and that means I can wallow in the heaven I like to call Fanfics! So after checking my reviews and seeing I had 7 I decided not to leave y'all in suspense much longer so here you go! The thank yous are as follows and please read urs if you reviwed b/c I thank EVERYONE!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thanx for being a constant reviewer. You rock!  
  
Penelope Rich: Thanx for pointing that out for me! I'll spell Viktor correct from now on and as to the Care of Magical Creatures Lessons I don't think that'll come up again, but thnax for letting me know of my mistake. Here's the next chappie for you and thanx for being so observant!  
  
dede: I like Sarah too she's so cool!  
  
Lily106: Well here you go! Here's some more!  
  
tiffiany-45: Thank you so much! Your review brightened up my day so much! Thank you for taking the time to actually pay attention to a girls dream. LOL you are awesome PLEASE review again!  
  
Natalie Potter731: I dunno...I still think...:)  
  
Icebreaker20037: I hope you like the next chappie too! Don't worry R/H WILL become a factor soon, I couldn't write a fic without them in it!  
  
Chapter 6: Rhonda's Eyes  
  
Weeks went by and nothing new happened. Ron was much better company now that he knew the Hermione and Krum weren't going out and Hermione seemed to enjoy it as much as Harry did. The summer season had quickly melted away; autumn was upon them. For many of the 7th years this meant that it was time to get down to business and study, for Harry and Ron it meant Quidditch practice.  
  
Harry had been made Quidditch captain after Angelina had left and he was already overwhelmed. It was hard enough trying to stay on top of his busy schedule and keep the Quidditch team in top shape.  
  
It was a harsh, cold November morning and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table eating what breakfast his stomach could handle. He was feeling a bit sick now because of everything he had to do.   
  
"Harry, are you feeling all right?" Hermione asked him as he played with his kippers. "You look ill."  
  
"Yeah, sure I'm fine," Harry said trying with great difficulty to drink his orange juice.   
  
Ron looked at him as those checking him over.  
  
"She's right, mate. You don't look to good," he said wrinkling up his nose.  
  
"Just preoccupied, I guess." Harry looked around the Great Hall in need of something to interest him that wasn't food and his eyes fell on the girl who had just walked in the door.   
  
It was Rhonda and as Harry looked at her he felt his scar twinge slightly. Suddenly her head turned towards him and stared straight into his eyes. They were like hollow masses of darkness, sucking him towards her. She seemed to have no life within her and she seemed to never have been happy. Almost like a robot obeying a hidden master, she walked around never uttering a word, but always there.   
  
Her head snapped away from him and she turned to sit alone at the end of the table all by herself.  
  
"That is very sad," Hermione said, noticing Harry staring at Rhonda. "She has no friends. Maybe we should go cheer her up."   
  
"No!" Ron and Harry said together.   
  
Harry had forgotten that he had only told Ron about the way Rhonda had made him feel the night of the sorting ceremony. He hadn't wanted to worry her and had forgotten to mention it at all.  
  
Hermione looked shocked at the reaction of the two boys.   
  
"That isn't very kind," she said indignantly. "I would've expected more from you Harry. You're always nice to everyone. And Ron you're Head Boy! You are supposed to show compassion to those who are unfortunate!"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry said anxiously. "It isn't that we're being mean it's that-"  
  
"I think both of you are being very mean!" she huffed. "I have half a mind to march over to her myself and say hi. In fact," she began to stand up. "I think I will."  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and forced her back down in her seat.  
  
"Hermione, listen to Harry! There's something you don't know."  
  
Hermione, who looked surprised that Ron had pulled her back down next to him, sat staring fixedly at Harry, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said taking a deep breath, "The night she got sorted she looked at me funny and my scar flared up with more pain then I felt since last year when I saw Voldemort again. I don't think she's right."  
  
Hermione stared at him and slumped in her seat.  
  
"Well," she said composing herself slightly. "You felt pain in your scar when Professor Umbridge touched you in 5th year and she wasn't working for Voldemort."  
  
"Trust me, Hermione she's weird. She has these eyes that sort of…I don't now it's hard to explain. I just don't have a good feeling about her. Please stay away from her!"  
  
"Listen to him, Hermione," Ron said nervously. "We don't want something to happen to any of us."  
  
Hermione looked at both of them as if trying to read them further.   
  
"All right, I'll take your word for it, Harry," she said picking up her bag and standing up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron called after her.  
  
"I've got to go do some extra homework," she called back. "See you guys later."  
  
Harry and Ron finished up their breakfast and headed out to the Quidditch field for practice. The sky was a harsh gray and covered in billowing clouds. The wind was cold and like thousands of tiny needles pricking their faces as they trudged through the grounds to the changing rooms.  
  
When they got there the rest of the team had already arrived. The whole team now consisted of Harry as captain and back again as Seeker, Ron playing Keeper, Ginny as one of the three Chasers, the other two were Dennis and Collin Creevey and the two Beaters were Andrew Kirke and Jack Slopper who had significantly improved since Harry's 5th year.   
  
"Ok, everyone," Harry said when everyone had dressed and were waiting for him to speak. "It's a new season and we have got to train harder this year. We are going to win that Quidditch cup if it's the last thing I do." Harry was surprised at how much he sounded like Oliver Wood. "So let's get out there and play hard to win!"  
  
The team whooped and exited the changing rooms.  
  
The wind whipped at Harry's hair as he blew the whistle and pushed off from the ground. He flew high over the heads of his teammates watching their progress. It was too dark and windy to use the Snitch so Harry had decided just to supervise the team and check their progress.   
  
Ginny shot the Quaffle straight for the left goal post and Ron sped over and caught just as it was about to fall through. He tossed back to the Chasers who were darting in and out of each other and the one Bludger they were using.   
  
Harry watched as Andrew Kirke hit the Bludger right at Collin who swerved to miss it just in time. The Bludger went zooming towards Harry and he ducked so that it wouldn't hit his head.  
  
"Sorry, Harry!" Jack called out, but his voice was somewhat muffled in the wind.  
  
It was starting to rain; the Quaffle was thrown back and forth as Harry darted across the field shouting things at the team.  
  
"Watch the Quaffle, Ron! No, no, Kirke use more force. You want to knock the Slytherins out now just tap them on the head! Left Ginny, left!"   
  
The team practiced harder than Harry had ever seen them practice before. He relaxed for a moment and let his eyes wonder to the stands below.   
  
Harry jumped. Sitting in the stands staring right up at him with her dark, hollow eyes was Rhonda Garrison. Harry tried to turn away, but found that he was stuck in her gaze. Even with the rain beating hard her face was clear in his eyes. His heart beat faster and still Rhonda did not turn away from him. She held the gaze as though her life depended on it.  
  
Harry found himself thinking things that he wouldn't have normally thought about at a time like this. It was as though a movie reel was playing in his head. He saw Sirius' limp form vanish behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries, saw himself rushing to Hermione's side when she had been cursed by the silenced Death Eater, saw Voldemort rising from the bubbling cauldron, Cedrics's dead body. Then the memories started to flash by faster. He saw Hagrid being stunned by Professor Umbridge, his hand bleeding 'I must not tell lies', the Dementors gliding at him and Hermione as Harry anxiously tried to produce a Patronus, Ron lying on the ground after he had been defeated by the Queen in their giant chess match.  
  
Then the memories changed. Suddenly he was seeing good memories. He saw his parents in the Mirror of Erised, saw himself being hugged by his team mates when they won the Quidditch cup in 3rd year, Cho kissing him under the mistletoe, Ron being carried high on all the Gryffindor students shoulders singing "Weasley is our King, winning the House Cup in 1st year, Ron, Fred, George all saving him from his bedroom in his 2nd year.   
  
Then something odd happened. He saw Hermione stand on tiptoe and kiss Ron on the cheek right before their Quidditch game in 5th year. The image froze and stayed that way for a moment. Then Harry felt himself losing power. It seemed like he was falling into nothingness. He fell faster and faster and then finally he stopped falling and his mind went blank.  
  
A/N: I just LOVE leaving my readers on the edge of their seats! Mua-hahahaha! Ok I now this chappie is REALLY short but all the more reason for you guys to review so I can get the next one up, eh? 


	7. Quidditch Game

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I wanted to update on Monday but then I just HAD to go to the mall. :) And my internet was down all day today and only just now got working again. Thank God! OK thanx to:  
  
Cheese Diva: You better try and review soon because Natalie wants me to give her a head start! :) Thanx so much for the encouragment!  
  
Icebreaker20037: You like the suspenceful ending? I hope it keeps you reading! :)  
  
Natalie Potter731: Terribly sorry to hear about the Fred vs. George thing...Keep on reading! :)  
  
smol: Thanx! Here's a new chappie!  
  
morgan: Thank YOU so much for reviewing! Your reviews always make me so happy, and I am glad you like my writing!  
  
Kagome19: I hope you do keep reading! And YES R/H ROX! Thanx for reading and I know it was a little tough to figure out at the beginning, but sadly I noticed that after I posted. :)  
  
gina: Almost too perfect eh? I love the word wicked too! Wee hee!  
  
Lily106: Yeah, she is an odd girl...KEEP READING!  
  
Ashley( ): Terribly sorry to hear about your sister! :( Don't worry they must all see the light eventually! :) Please keep reading and I like my bio too! :P  
  
Chapter 7: Quidditch Game  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing with many indistinguishable people gathered around him. He couldn't tell who they were because, as usual, someone had removed his glasses, but he could hear voices.   
  
"Where's Ron?" asked a girls voice. Harry could tell from the shade of hair that it was Ginny.  
  
"He went to go get Hermione," a boy said and Harry did not bother to see who it was.   
  
He put on his glasses and then for the first time noticed that his scar was throbbing painfully.   
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, hurrying over to his side. "Oh, my goodness, are you alright? What happened?"   
  
But Harry did not even get to answer her question. The door had just burst open and Ron came in pulling Hermione by the arm.  
  
"Oh, gosh!" Hermione said running to his bed. "What happened?"  
  
Harry just stared at them as if trying to register what was going on.  
  
"Ok, ok, he's alright everyone." Madame Promfery had just come bustling in and was now shooing people out of the wing.  
  
"Wait!" Harry cried out. Everyone stopped and looked at him.   
  
"You may have visitors later, Potter," Madame Promfery said briskly. "Right now you need to rest."  
  
Harry slumped back down on his pillows and watched as the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Hermione left the room. He looked out the window and was surprised to see the sky was dark. The last he had seen it was daytime and he had been flying his broom during Quidditch practice.  
  
"You were out for an awful long time, Potter," Madame Promfery said bustling around with a potion. She handed Harry a steaming drink and said simply, "Drink."  
  
Harry drank the drink and instantly felt as though steam was coming out of his ears.   
  
"Madame Promfery," he said hastily trying to sit up. "I am truly feeling better, may I leave the hospital wing?"  
  
"No, Potter. You need your rest. You may leave here tomorrow morning."   
  
Harry slumped down in his bed again and sighed. He knew he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione before Hermione decided to talk to Rhonda again.  
  
What had happened? He shuddered as he remembered Rhonda's hollow eye's looking at him and then a bunch of images flew by. But why? How had she done that? Had it been her or was it just his imagination?  
  
Harry dozed off into a restless sleep waiting for morning to come.  
  
Morning arrived far earlier than Harry would have wanted it to. He could've slept for another hour or two, but Madame Pomfery had rushed him out quickly.   
  
Harry walked slowly back to Gryffindor tower. It was still the weekend and he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Stinksap!" he shouted at the Fat Lady who was dozing in her frame. She looked slightly ruffled and opened the frame.  
  
"Harry!"   
  
Hermione, who had seen him come through the portrait hole, jumped up and looked rather frightened.  
  
"You alright, mate?" Ron asked walking over to him.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Hold on a minute!" Harry said. He was still trying to sort out what happened himself. "Yes, I'm alright and if you just relax I'll tell you what happened.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat back down in the chairs they were originally sitting in and stared at him, waiting for him to start.  
  
Harry sat down in the armchair across from them and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, I was flying on my broom during Quidditch practice and…and…" Harry strained his brain trying to remember what had happened the day before. "And I saw her. That Rhonda Garrison girl. She was staring at me and she had the darkest, most hollow eyes I had ever seen. It was sort of like being in a dementor attack all over again, and then pictures started going through my head."   
  
Ron and Hermione kept staring at him, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"They were all sorts of horrible memories. I saw Sirius die, Voldemort return, Cedric dead, me trying to produce a Patronus while Hermione lay on the ground, Hermione after being cursed by that Death Eater in 5th year, and Ron lying on the ground during that giant chess match."  
  
Hermione let out a soft gasp.  
  
"But then the memories started to be good ones. I saw when I first met Ron, when we won the Quidditch cup for the first time, when Ron won the Quidditch cup, Cho."  
  
Ron let out a snort at the mention of Cho's name. Hermione cast him a weary glance and kept listening.  
  
"Then…then…" Harry stuttered, he didn't know how Ron and Hermione would take what he had seen last.  
  
"Is that when you fell, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"No," Harry said quietly, "I…I…saw something else. I saw…I saw…" He looked at Ron and Hermione's expectant faces.  
  
"I saw you," he pointed at Hermione, "kiss Ron on the cheek right before our first Quidditch game."   
  
Hermione and Ron blushed a deep shade of red.  
  
"And that image froze for a moment and then it disappeared and that must have been when I fell because it went dark."  
  
Ron and Hermione who were now even a darker shade of red stared at him. Hermione was trying to compose herself slightly, but it wasn't working.  
  
"But…but…why?" she asked looking at him. "What does that have to do with anything? It isn't even your memory. It's…" he voice faded off and she blushed again.   
  
"Well I was there wasn't I?" Harry asked. He was slightly amused at the way Ron and Hermione were handling this piece of information.  
  
"But…but…I don't understand. Why would anybody need to make you remember those things and especially the last one. Why did that one freeze?"  
  
"Maybe they went in chronological order?" Ron said hopefully.  
  
"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I saw you being carried on people's shoulders and that was way after the little kiss thing." He grinned as he watched them blush again.  
  
"Was there anything special about it?" Harry asked, more to see their reactions then he thought that it had something to do with anything. "Is there something that would have been important about it?"  
  
Hermione looked like she was racking her brain for the answer Ron just looked like he was ready to kill Harry.  
  
"Not that I can remember…" Hermione said, but she blushed horribly. "Do you, Ron?"  
  
Ron jumped. "Um…no I don't think so. You just sort of…yeah…" he looked at the floor, but Harry could still see his crimson shade.  
  
"But that's not the point right now," Hermione said, pushing her hair back from her face. "The point is there is something obviously something going on with…" she looked around. "Rhonda. She must have something to do with Voldemort."  
  
Ron cringed, but did not jump. "Maybe she's being possessed," he suggested.  
  
"Either that or she's working for him," Harry said.  
  
Hermione jumped. "A little girl working for Voldemort? That doesn't seem possible.  
  
"She could be a Death Eater in disguise," Ron said.   
  
Harry was surprised at how much Ron was actually making sense. He usually thought of the strangest cock and bull stories that Hermione had to stomp out quickly, but today they seemed to work.  
  
"Maybe so," Hermione said shrugging. "Harry, you need to tell Dumbledore."  
  
"No," Harry said rubbing his throbbing scar. "I don't want to bother him. I can take care of it myself."  
  
"That's what you said in 5th year Harry, and look what happened!" Hermione said frustrated.   
  
"She's right, mate," Ron said raising his eyebrows. "If you had had it under control you wouldn't have fallen off your broom."  
  
Harry thought about this and figured he was right. Harry almost never fell off his broom unless there were dementors around, but Rhonda wasn't a dementor, he was almost sure of that.  
  
"Maybe your right, but I don't know if I want to tell Dumbledore all those memories I had. I mean…" he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "There was one of Cho kissing me. I would be in lots of trouble if he found out that."  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore is going to bust you for something that happened two years ago, Harry," Hermione said looking at him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"And he won't bust us either," Ron said turning pink again.  
  
"For goodness sakes, Ron, you wouldn't get in trouble for that!" Hermione said, but she too blushed slightly.  
  
"I guess not, but still do you want Dumbledore to know that?" he asked her.  
  
"If it helps solve the problem, then yes," she said.  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's…it's…I don't know…" Ron mumbled.  
  
"Ron, you're not going to get in trouble. It's not like Harry is just waltzing in and telling The Headmaster I kissed you on the cheek. It has something to do with Voldemort-stop wincing!"  
  
"Fine! I didn't say it was that big of a deal it's just kind of a weird feeling. Having Dumbledore know something like that."  
  
"Oh honestly!" Hermione said, but she looked rather flustered and hurt.  
  
"I'm not saying it was a bad thing," Ron said hastily, noticing her hurt expression.   
  
"Cut it out!" Harry shouted. Although he was enjoying the conversation it was getting rather tiresome.  
  
"I have to tell Dumbledore the last memory because there was something important about it or it wouldn't have frozen like that."  
  
"So you're going to talk to Dumbledore?" said Hermione hopefully.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said that if I did I would have to tell him the last memory." Harry stood up and walked towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm going to get breakfast. I'm starving."  
  
"We're coming with you," Hermione said standing up as well. Ron stood up also and followed her out of the portrait hole.   
  
The next morning was Harry's first Quidditch match, against the Slytherins, and Harry had never been more nervous. He was sitting at the table poking a fork at his scrambled eggs and not feeling too keen on eating.  
  
"Come on, mate," Ron said. "You've got to eat something." Harry looked at Ron's still full plate and smirked.  
  
"You're not eating either," he answered laughing nervously.  
  
Ron glanced down at his plate. "I guess I'm not…uh…hungry this morning."  
  
Harry laughed. "Ron Weasley not hungry? The world really is coming to an end!"  
  
"Hello," said a misty voice from behind them. Harry looked up and saw Luna Lovegood, still sporting her lion hat.  
  
"Hey Luna," Hermione said, putting down the book she was reading. "What's up?"  
  
"I just came to wish you both good luck," she said tucking her wand behind her ear and staring dreamily at Ron.  
  
"Er, thanks, Luna," Ron said trying to avoid her penetrating gaze. "Well should we go, Harry?"   
  
Harry stood up with a small smirk on his face. "Yeah, I guess we'd better."  
  
"Good luck, Ronald!" Luna said in a singsong voice and drifted away, very much like she did right before every Quidditch match.   
  
"You know what, Ron?" Harry said trying to suppress a laugh that was threatening to come out of him. "I think Luna fancies you."  
  
Ron turned red. "Er, uh, I-"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who had in fact just spoken. She looked slightly upset about this news but was doing a tremendous job of composing herself.   
  
"Why not?" Harry asked. Ron looked at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Because…er…" Hermione didn't seem to know what to say. "Because she acts like that to everyone. I mean she's pretty…dreamy acting with you too, Harry."   
  
Harry was reminded of the way Luna had acted on the train when she had insisted that Hermione liked Harry and not Ron.  
  
"Well it doesn't matter," Ron said breaking the silence. "Because I don't feel that way towards her."   
  
Harry glanced at Hermione whose head had jerked in Ron's direction. Harry hadn't missed the slight glance Ron had given Hermione when he said this.  
  
"Well, uh…Ron we'd better go," Harry said running a hand through his already untidy hair.  
  
"Right…we'd better," Ron looked at Hermione and then back at Harry.  
  
"Good luck you two," Hermione said giving them both a smile. "You guys will be fine."  
  
Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and trudged out into the morning light. The sky was really clear, although the sun was shining rather brightly. Harry noticed that this could be a hazard and was deep in thought about the match before he realized that Ron was trying to talk to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. What did you say?" he asked turning to look at him. They were nearing the changing rooms now and Harry was beginning to feel queasy.  
  
"I was asking you if you really think Luna has a thing for me," Ron explained as they walked into the changing rooms.  
  
"Oh, er, I think she might. I mean she sort of acted rather weird on the train here when I said-" Harry broke off. He knew he had almost told Ron that he had been talking about him and Hermione.  
  
"Said what?" Ron said as he unbuttoned the front of his robes.  
  
"Er, that…um…nothing. Just when I mentioned you and Hermione."  
  
Ron's head jerked up and he stared at Harry who was desperately trying to avoid his eyes.  
  
"What did you say about Hermione and me?" Ron asked slowly and softly so that no one else could hear.  
  
Harry pretended he hadn't heard and walked to the front of the room. Everyone had finished changing at this point and he smiled weakly at everyone.   
  
"Hey, everyone. The weather is really good today so that should be…um…a plus. Now remember we all need to play hard. If squashing the Slytherins doesn't make you want to play harder than I don't know what's wrong with you, but just think about someone you want to impress or something." Harry cast a smirking glance at Ron who had blushed slightly. He could hear the murmurs of the students who were joining the stands. "Well, let's play our best, ok?"  
  
"We won't let you down, Harry!" Ginny said grinning at him.   
  
Harry felt a slight swoop in his stomach when he looked at Ginny that he hadn't ever felt before. He brushed it off as nerves and continued talking.   
  
"Ok, let's go crush those Slytherins! They're going to be sorry they ever played the Gyrffindor Quidditch team!"  
  
The team cheered and gathered their brooms. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and walked his team out to the field.   
  
The sun was bright and Harry had to squint to see Madame Hooch who was opening the box of Quidditch balls. She straightened up and shouted, "Captains, shake hands."  
  
Harry stepped forward and glared at Malfoy who in return glared back at him. Reluctantly he grasped Malfoy's hand trying to crush his fingers.   
  
"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy whispered menacingly.  
  
"You wish," Harry said squeezing Malfoy's hand extra hard and throwing it down to his side.  
  
"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch called out. She blew her whistle and the two teams soared high into the air. Harry flew the highest searching frantically for the Snitch. Below him his team was playing as if their life depended on it.  
  
"And Ginny Weasley, sister of Keeper Ron Weasley, passes to Dennis," Harry heard Dean Thomas shouting down below. He had been chosen to be the new commentator ever since Lee Jordan had graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hey, Potter!"   
  
Harry turned his head to look at Malfoy who was hovering close by with his usual smirk plastered on his face. "Don't look at any of the first years, Potter. We wouldn't want you falling off your broom, again!"   
  
Harry turned his face to watch the game going on below him and desperately searched for the Snitch.  
  
"It's pretty sad that you can't even take on a first year, Potter," Mafoy continued acidly. "I mean I can take on you, Weasel, and his Mudblood girlfriend and you can't even take on a first year. Of course Weasel couldn't even think about hurting me. Granger wouldn't let him get himself hurt, would she?"   
  
"Harry, watch out!" Ginny yelled at him.  
  
Suddenly a Bludger came darting at Harry and he swerved just in time to miss it. He saw Crabbe laughing from his broom, holding his bat.  
  
"And the Quaffle is being passed now to Collin, Ginny, Dennis! He's flying towards the goal he shoots, he scores!"  
  
There was an eruption of sound from the scarlet side of the stands and boos coming from the green.  
  
"And the game goes on," Dean was saying loudly. "The Slytherins have the Quaffle. They shoot, come on Ron, you can do it!"   
  
"Weasley can not save a thing!" Malfoy sung from next to Harry.   
  
Harry watched Ron intent on his blocking the Quaffle.   
  
"And he blocks it! Weasley strikes again! Way to go, Ron!" Dean shouted over the roar of sound that once again had come from the crowd.  
  
Harry grinned and then spotted something shining right by Ginny's head. Harry put on a burst of speed and dove right for Ginny as the Snitch darted away out of sight again.   
  
Harry quickly swerved to avoid colliding with Ginny and hurried back up to his post in the air. The Slytherins had the Quaffle again and shot it directly at Ron who was watching it attentively.  
  
It flew towards him and hit him right in the stomach. Ron clutched his stomach in pain slightly, but threw the Quaffle out in the field once more.  
  
Harry quickly turned his attention back to looking for the Snitch, but couldn't help but notice that Ron's face looked rather pale. Hoping it was the light he watched the air below him.  
  
"Ooh! Bad luck, Ron, but great save! Gryffindors in possession. Dennis takes the Quaffle, passes it to Ginny, Collin, Ginny, Dennis, Ginny. She shoots, she scores! Another fantastic Weasley! It looks like the Slytherins have been having some bad luck today."  
  
That's when Harry saw it again, the Snitch flying right above Andrew Kirke's foot. Once again he darted after it never taking his eyes off it. A Bludger came out of nowhere, but Harry quickly avoided it causing Malfoy to have to swerve, which slowed him down.  
  
Very carefully Harry swiped at the little winged ball and closed his fingers on it. He grinned they weren't even that far into the game and it was over. Suddenly Malfoy grasped his arm and tried to pry the gold ball away from him.   
  
Harry fought back, plunging his free hand into his robes ready to curse Malfoy, but Madame Hooch blew her whistle loudly.  
  
"And Harry Potter has caught the Snitch. Gryffindor wins 170 to 0! Great going Gryffindor! Wait what's going on with the Slytherin captain?" Dean Thomas was still commentating and now everyone was looking at the struggle in the sky.  
  
Harry had pulled his hand away from Malfoy and was flying straight for the ground. When he landed Malfoy was still trying to get at Harry.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Madame Hooch called out. "What is the meaning of this? 10 points from Slytherin and get to the changing rooms now.   
  
However, Malfoy wasn't listening. "I will get you one of these days, Potter! One of these days!" he threatened while Harry looked at him positively bewildered.  
  
"I doubt it, Malfoy," he said and turned to congratulate the rest if his friends.  
  
"Great saves, Ron!" Harry said clapping him on the back.   
  
"Ouch!" Ron yelped. He was still clutching his stomach oddly and Hermione was coming up to them.  
  
"Great job you two!" she said smiling. Then she noticed Ron. "Oh my gosh! Ron, are you alright?"   
  
"Er, I think so." Ron tried to stand up straight but ended up doubling over again still clutching his stomach. "I'm going to go change, Harry," he said letting go of his stomach and smiling grimly.  
  
"Are you sure, you're alright?" Hermione asked looking anxious.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said smiling at her and walked off to the changing rooms.  
  
"Wow," Harry said, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't know he was hurt that bad."  
  
"Niether did I," Hermione said still looking at where Ron had departed. "I mean I saw him get hurt, but I thought it just knocked the wind out of him, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, same here."  
  
Harry found Ron in the changing rooms still looking like he was in pain and clutching his stomach.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, mate?" he asked as he changed back into his school robes.  
  
Ron followed suit. He was buttoning up his robes when he grabbed his stomach in pain again. Harry looked at him and noticed that there was a cut on Ron's stomach about four inches long.   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked him.  
  
"I don't know. It just hit me and I don't know." Ron clutched his abdomen and pursed his lips together.   
  
"Don't tell Hermione," he said after he had finished getting dressed.   
  
"Why?" Harry asked still looking rather worried for his friend.  
  
"I don't want her to worry and you know she will. She'll start fussing over me like mum."  
  
Harry laughed. "I guess your right, but your going to have to go see Madame Promfery."  
  
"Yeah, I will," Ron said gathering up his broom and Quidditch robes and waiting for Harry. Then together they walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
A/N: So there's chappie 7! I hope y'all keep reading and everything...(hint hint REVIEW) Chappie 8 will come as soon as I get some good reviews :) I like chappie 8 so y'all have to keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I just realized that I never disclaimed myself, except for in chappie 1. Which technically means I could be sued...BUT I am pretty sure you all know I am not J.K. Rowling, or I wouldn't be writing fics...ANYWAYS This is disclaiming for the entire story because I know I'll forget later, so here it is for the entire thing. I do not own Hary Potter! 


	8. Of Holidays and Shopping

A/N: So I was sitting in my Comp Sci class wishing that I could update with all my heart and I finally decided to leave you in suspense no longer! Sound good? I knew it would! :) Thanx to:  
  
Mel: Thanx keep reading!  
  
Kagome19: Just getting good, eh? Well here's chappie 8!  
  
Cheese Diva: I already have an idea for Voldemort... just wait and see...:)  
  
Natalie Potter731: Sorry you didn't...:( Try harder this time!  
  
Lily106: Here's MORE!  
  
morgan: There aren't enough words in the English language to explain to you how much I love getting reviews from you! You make my day so much brighter! I am so glad you like my fic!  
  
David Ken: I love your fic Groundhog Day! It's so cool! Thanx for checkin out my fic!  
  
Icebreaker20037: Thanx so much and I'll check out your fic!  
  
Ashley: Here you go have fun!  
  
Chapter 8: Of Holidays and Shopping  
  
It was soon a week before the Christmas holidays. Harry was beginning to feel a bit better about school with the prospect of Christmas now staring him in the face. He didn't know what he was going to do however. He figured he'd probably just stay at Hogwarts for the holidays just like he always did.   
  
Ron was planning on going home for the holidays and Harry was feeling a bit down. He didn't want to stay at Hogwarts all by himself. Sure, he thought Hermione was great and all, but she just wasn't Ron.  
  
"Don't worry," Ron had told Harry. "I'm sure you'll have tons of fun this Christmas. Just you wait."  
  
Harry had been rather confused at that comment, but decided to let it slides. He didn't want to admit to Ron that he was slightly jealous that Ron that he had a family to go home to and Harry didn't.   
  
One brisk December morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry was picking at his bacon and not saying much, as Hermione talked briskly about the Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
"So, what I'm saying is we should get all our Christmas shopping done soon, so it's out of the way. I guess I can go with Ginny when I shop for you guys. By the way, what do you two want?"  
  
Hermione's words were cut off however by a small owl flying directly towards Ron. He quickly reached out a hand and grasped the twittering ball of feathers and took the letter from his leg.  
  
"Hold still you pathetic excuse for an owl!" he said and then slit open the letter with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's that, Ron?" Harry asked still picking at his bacon not feeling the least bit hungry.   
  
"A letter from my mum," Ron said grinning at them. He handed the letter to Harry and Hermione looked over his shoulder to read it with him.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
It would be positively lovely to have Harry and Hermione spend Christmas with us at our house. Be sure that Hermione asks her parents although I have complete confidence that she won't forget something like that.   
  
Can't wait to see all three of you,  
  
Mum  
  
Harry grinned up at Ron. "You had already asked your Mum if we could come didn't you?"  
  
"Well I couldn't leave my two best friends here at Hogwarts with nothing to do, could I?" Ron asked giving Harry and Hermione a lopsided smile.  
  
"This is terrific!" Hermione said grinning happily at Ron. "I've got to owl my parents and make sure it's alright, but I'm sure I can. They've never said no to an invitation from you before."  
  
She turned rather pink and Ron's ears turned red, but he grinned at her.   
  
"Like I said I didn't want you two to be bored and-" he glanced at Harry, "I wouldn't have fun without you two."  
  
"Thanks, mate," Harry said grinning at suddenly feeling very hungry. He gulped down hi bacon as he watched Hermione who was still smiling at Ron.   
  
"That's really nice Ron," she said gulping down the rest of her orange juice.  
  
"Hey, it's the least I could do," Ron said bringing the subject to a stop.  
  
A week later Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all packed and ready to go to the Burrow for Christmas. It was a gorgeous winter day and the three of them wanted to get outside and enjoy it before they had to leave.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione wearing winter cloaks, walked outside onto the grounds where everyone many of the other students who were happy to be let out of class for the holidays, were playing in the snow.  
  
As the three of them walked Harry suddenly began to walk slower and held back so that Ron and Hermione walked in front of him. He bent down and picked up a clump of snow and threw it as hard as he could at the back of Ron's head.  
  
Ron whirled around to see whom the culprit was only to see Harry laughing at him and running as fast as he could the other direction.  
  
"You'll pay for that one, Harry!" he said and chased him with his own snowball.   
  
Harry dodged Ron's snowball and watched as Ron gathered up more snow in his gloved hand. Harry grabbed fistfuls of snow and threw it so that it shattered in Ron's face.  
  
He laughed and then noticed something was missing. Hermione had been standing on the sidelines shaking her head at the boys with a slight smirk on her face.  
  
Suddenly a snowball came out of nowhere and hit her on the shoulder. Harry turned to see Ron laughing at her and grinning as he dusted off his hands.  
  
"Ron Weasley!" she exclaimed losing all dignity and chasing after him with a clump of snow in her hand. "I'm going to get you, Ron! You'll be sorry you ever threw that at me!"   
  
Ron continued to laugh and throw snowballs at Hermione as she pretended to be frightened and threw back with all her might.  
  
Harry grinned at the pair of them feeling that this was definitely the best scene he had ever seen. Ron and Hermione openly flirting, not even caring who was watching.   
  
Suddenly Hermione caught up with Ron and tackled him, pulling him into the snow bank.  
  
"Say it!" she shouted pink in the face from the cold. "Say I win!"  
  
"Never!" Ron said overdramatically lightly shoving her away from him.   
  
"Yes!" she said pinning him down with her hands on his shoulders.   
  
Harry was shocked to see Hermione make such a move and walked over so he could hear the conversation better.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione whose face was very close to his own. "You win," he said softly gaping at her as she continued to pin him down.  
  
Hermione slowly got to her feet, removing her hands from Ron's shoulders. She looked absolutely horrified at herself for pinning him down like that.  
  
"Er," Harry said running a hand through his now damp hair, "Let's get to the train or we'll miss it."  
  
"Right," Ron said still looking at Hermione who nodded briskly.   
  
The three of them gathered their trunks and left the other students to have their own snowball fights. Some of them were gaping at Ron and Hermione and whispering behind their hands.  
  
When they had found a compartment on the train they stowed their trunks and sat down. Hermione was sitting across from the two of them still looking rather embarrassed.  
  
Harry decided to try and break the ice that seemed to have frozen over any means of conversation.  
  
"So, er, Ron? What are we going to be doing at your house?"  
  
"I don't know," Ron said fiddling with the button on his cloak. "It's Christmas in a week, right? So my mum will probably take us to Diagon Alley or something if we have to go shopping. Other than that what we always do at my house."  
  
"Wicked," Harry said. The compartment went silent again and Hermione and Ron were still not looking at each other.   
  
"Ok," Harry said rolling his eyes. "How come nobody's talking? What's wrong with you two? You're not even arguing like usual!"  
  
This last statement made Ron smirk and then he started to laugh. Pretty soon Hermione joined in and then the whole compartment was filled with laughter and Harry was feeling much better.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," Hermione said wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "I don't know what came over us."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said choking slightly. "You know something's wrong with Hermione and me when we're not arguing."  
  
With that the silence was broken and the three of them talked happily all the way to the Burrow.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled them into a hug. "It's so good to see you both."  
  
"You too Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said in unison.   
  
"Come on in, and we'll have dinner. Then you'll will all have to go to bed early, if we are going to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
The three of them walked into the Burrow and Harry knew that this was going to be the best Christmas of his life.   
  
The next morning Mrs. Weasley, who was shouting at Ron to get out of bed, awakened Harry early in the morning.  
  
"Mum, I'm tired!" he protested after being dragged out of bed by his leg. "I want to sleep!"  
  
"You, Harry, and Hermione need to go Christmas shopping! Now get up!" She left the room shutting the door behind them.   
  
Suddenly Ron was wide-awake and dressed before Harry could even summon his clothes to his bed.  
  
"Harry, I got to ask you something," Ron said sitting on the end of his bed and looking nervous.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked with a yawn as he finished up getting dressed.   
  
"It's just that, well, I don't know what I should get Hermione for Christmas," he blurted out his ears turning red.  
  
Harry froze. Had Ron just made some sort of confession? "Well why don't you get her that new Charms book she's been wanting or something like that?"  
  
Ron shifted on his bed uncomfortably. "Well, I guess I could get her that, but I…" he seemed to be thinking of what to say. "I want to get her something, something…special."  
  
Harry grinned. "What do you mean, Ron? Why do you want to get her something…special?"  
  
Ron colored and mumbled something incoherent.   
  
"What's that Ron?" Harry asked the grin on his face even bigger than before.  
  
"Because…because…she's my friend and I…want to be nice," he finished lamely.  
  
"Is that all, Ron? Or is there something else to your wanting to be nice?" Harry asked shifting to look Ron in the eyes. This was hard because it was the thing Ron was avoiding to do at all costs.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, Harry." He shifted uncomfortably and turned rather red.  
  
"Oh I think you do, Ron," Harry said leaning back. This might take a while. "You like her as more than a friend. Don't you?"  
  
Ron turned red and mumbled something.   
  
"What's that? Come on you can tell me! I'm your best friend for crying out loud!" Harry said starting to get fed up the way Ron and Hermione danced around their feelings so often.  
  
"YES! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Ron shouted at Harry. He lowered his voice and said to Harry in a voice almost lower than a whisper. "I've liked forever, but I think now I might…well it might have changed."  
  
"Are you trying to me you love her?" Harry asked. This was getting rather juicy.  
  
"Yes," he said slumping down into his pillow. "I think I really do Harry."  
  
"Then what's the problem? So you love her. What else can you say?" Harry said staring at him. This had suddenly gone from being funny to being a very serious conversation.  
  
"What do you mean, 'what's the problem?'" Ron hissed at him. "Of course it's a problem!   
  
"Why is this a problem?" Harry asked again throwing his arms in the air. "You just tell her and live happily ever after! It's that simple."   
  
"But I…I…that's not the problem! The problem is what do I get her for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't know Ron," Harry said standing up and walking to the door. "I guess you'll know when you see it, right?"  
  
Ron nodded looking read to kill but followed him out of the bedroom all the same.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Hermione said yawning slightly and scooting over to allow Harry and Ron to sit on either side of her, which made Harry smirk slightly as Ron was careful not to do anything stupid.   
  
"It is way too early to be up," Ron muttered to himself as he poured himself some orange juice.  
  
"You three were the ones that wanted to go to Diagon Alley, Ron," Mrs. Weasley reminded him as she spread butter on Harry's toast.   
  
"Whatever," Ron muttered keeping eyes away from Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Ron," Hermione's voice rang in Harry's ears as he smirked at his freckled friend. "Would you pass the marmalade?"  
  
Ron hurriedly grabbed the jar of marmalade and handed to Hermione without looking at her.  
  
"Here," he mumbled and kept eating at full speed.  
  
Harry stifled his laugh by shoving some bacon into his mouth, but that only caused him to choke.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Ginny asked looking slightly alarmed as he choked on his bacon.   
  
"Oh yes. I'm fine," Harry said when he had composed himself. He shot Ron a knowing look and watched as his ears turned red.  
  
~*~  
  
"All right you three," Mrs. Weasley said as she tucked at her scarf. "We'll meet back at Flourish and Blotts at half past noon. That way we can get a bite to eat before going home."  
  
"Yes ma'am," came the chorus of Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. Soon the four of them, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all walking together through Diagon Alley.  
  
"So where to?" Harry asked as they stopped to plan out their route.  
  
"I've got an idea," Hermione said pulling at her scarf so that the falling snow would not get in her robes. "How about Ginny and I go together and Harry and Ron go together and then we'll swap. That way we can all get presents for each other without them being there."  
  
They all agreed and Harry and Ron walked in the separate direction from Ginny and Hermione.   
  
"Now what?" Ron asked as he rubbed his gloved hands together.   
  
"Well I suppose we get presents for your sister," he smirked, "and Hermione."  
  
Ron turned pink. Harry wasn't sure if it was from the cold or if he was rather embarrassed. He assumed the latter.  
  
"Alright then," Ron muttered and the both of them walked into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
After Harry has purchased his gift for Hermione, the new Charms book she had been asking for, he searched around for something to buy Ginny. He hadn't really thought about it before, but he wasn't quite sure what to buy Ginny. The only girl he had ever shopped for was Hermione and she was easy because she would be happy with any book and she was one of his best friends.   
  
But Ginny was slightly different. Harry had noticed that Ginny and definitely become one of better friends ever since his fifth year at Hogwarts, but he still wasn't quite sure if that was all he felt for her. She was exceptionally pretty and he got a slightly queasy feeling in his stomach when he looked at her smile.   
  
"Hey, Harry," Ron muttered to him as they walked out of Flourish and Blotts, "Where should we go? I mean to look for Hermione's gift?"  
  
"Well what do you have in mind?" Harry asked smirking at Ron.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. You're supposed to tell me!" Ron hissed, getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Hey we all know of my great experience with girls don't we?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry Harry. It's just I have know idea what to do."  
  
"Yeah, I think maybe we should try a jewelry shop," Harry said out of the blue. He didn't know what had inspired him to say that, but it sounded good. Maybe it was because that was what he was secretly thinking for Ginny.  
  
So the two of them walked into Jasmine's Jewelry together and Harry hit the shelves on one side and Ron the other. Harry was just examining a simple charm bracelet for Ginny when he felt Ron tap him on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry how's this?" Ron asked holding up a golden locket on a delicate golden chain. Harry thought it looked like any ordinary locket and wondered vaguely what it was doing in a magic jewelry shop, but nodded.  
  
"That's great, Ron," he said. "She'll love it."  
  
"Yeah I hope so, but look what it does!" Ron carefully opened the locket and Harry was astonished to hear the unmistakable sound of Phoniex song. It washed over him and he suddenly felt wonderfully happy. It was perfect.  
  
"Buy it right now," Harry said as Ron closed the locket.   
  
"Ok," Ron said raising an eyebrow at Harry. He walked over to the counter and Harry followed holding the charm bracelet he planned to buy for Ginny.  
  
The boys left the shop and quickly regrouped with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"So who should go with who?" Harry asked and then noticed Hermione open her mouth quickly.  
  
"I'll go with you Harry," she said and hurriedly grabbed his arm and walked away from Ron and Ginny. Harry noticed Ron had a strange expression on his face, one mixed with relief and disappointment.   
  
"Hermione," Harry said as they walked into Flourish and Blotts. "What was that for?"  
  
"I need to ask you something," Hermione mumbled hastily looking around to see whether or not anyone was watching the pair of them.   
  
"Well let's hear it then," Harry said, still rather disgruntled that Ron hadn't gotten to go with Hermione.  
  
"I want to know what you think of my Christmas present for Ron. I need a boy's opinion."   
  
"Ok, let's see it than," Harry said getting rather excited. Hermione was obviously worried about what to get Ron. Just like he had been worried about to get her.   
  
"Oh well you see I didn't actually buy it yet," Hermione said shifting her weight to her other foot. "I was thinking about buying him a brand new broom. I can't afford a Firebolt, but I know he would love a Nimbus, and well I don't know. Do you think so?"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione absolutely shocked at he was hearing. Hermione was spending that much money on Ron? This was wonderful!  
  
"That's great Hermione! He'll love it! I mean if you really want to spend that much money on a broom-"  
  
"I do," Hermione interrupted him, "I know Ron will love it to bits and I want him to be happy. I mean all those years of me buying him things like homework planners. I figured it was our last year and he deserved something special." Hermione blushed furiously and Harry grinned.  
  
"He'll love it Hermione," Harry said simply and followed her into Quality Quidditch Supplies.   
  
After Harry and Hermione had made their purchases (Harry had bought Ron a broom servicing kit just like the one Hermione had bought him for his birthday) they headed out to find Ron and Ginny.   
  
The four of them quickly hurried back to Flourish and Blotts lugging their parcels (The Nimbus had a shrinking charm placed on it and was hidden in a bag of candy) behind them.   
  
They met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there and after eating a hurried lunch they headed home in a sprinkle of Floo Powder, Ginny being too young to Apparate.  
  
Once home again Harry and Ron headed upstairs to wrap their presents.   
  
"Are you sure Hermione will like this, Harry?" Ron asked as he fingered the locket in his hand.  
  
"Yes Ron, Phoniex music is beautiful and can be very helpful in times of need. Besides Hermione is a girl and girls like lockets she'll love it." The truth was that Harry thought that Hermione would like it not because she was a girl, but because he was sure that she liked Ron.   
  
"Yeah, ok whatever," Ron said and placed it back in the small box and magically wrapped it. Harry thought it was great that they could use magic outside of school now that they were 17. He could even Apparate, but didn't do it often because he didn't see the point in Apparating every few feet as Fred and George did.  
  
The evening went on and soon Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were going to bed. Ron and Harry trudged up to Ron's room and fell into their beds.   
  
"Well, good night Harry," Ron said and rolled over falling into a quick sleep.   
  
"Good night," Harry said and turned out the light with a flick of his wand. Then he too rolled over and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N: Ok I haven't written chappie 10 yet so I may be a bit behind in posting chappie 9, because I want to make sure I always have a stock of chappies ready for update! So please bare with me and I'll do my best! *click the button click the button!* 


	9. Mistletoe

A/N: I know you are all about to kill me but please don't because I have finally updated my fic! I know the feeling when an author forgets about their fic and I promise I won't do that! I love this fic and my reviewers all too much! And now without furtheradue the thanx:  
  
Natalie Potter731: Yeah you won. LOL!  
  
Kagome19: THANX! I feel so luved! Here is the chappie you have been waiting for!  
  
turtleboy5578: Thanx, keep reading!  
  
Cheese Diva: She didn't cheat! So you can still try to win!  
  
David Ken:Thanx I shall try!  
  
Kimberly: Here's another chapter!  
  
Icebreaker20037: I'm so sorry that I've taken so long! I'll try to do better really! I get impatient too!  
  
morgan: And I can't say thank you enough for continuing to read my fic! Your reviewers always brighten my day!  
  
Lily106: Thanx! I have plans for when I get R & H together to be patient! :)  
  
tiffiany~45: Sorry you have so much work piling up on you. I know the feeling. Please keep reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. *nose grows long* Ok, ok, I don't own Harry Potter! *nose shrinks* Whew! *wipes forhead*  
  
Chapter 9: Mistletoe   
  
"Wake up Harry it's Christmas!"  
  
Harry felt the whack of a pillow on his head as Ron tried to stir him. He had been having a lovely dream full of Phoenix song and Ron and Hermione being nice to each other. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ron who was smiling like a-well---like a kid on Christmas.  
  
"Honestly, Ron, we're seventeen! You'd think you'd be a little less enthusiastic by now!"  
  
"Harry! You never grow out Christmas, especially not at the Burrow. Come on, let's go see what's going on downstairs."  
  
Harry mentally groaned and pulled himself out of bed. Christmas had been a sad day for him ever since the death of his godfather, but maybe today would be different.  
  
The sight that met Harry's eyes when he stepped into the living room was far from gloomy. The whole of the Burrow had been decorated for the holiday. Holly was wound around every mantel and a giant Christmas tree was placed in the middle of the room. It was covered with fairy lights and homemade ornaments that gave it a homey touch. Harry watched mystified as Ginny and Hermione placed the last bit of tinsel on the tree.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Hermione called as she turned to see him.  
  
"Happy Christmas," Ginny said showing off a gorgeous smile. Harry felt the familiar swoop in his stomach as he began to walk over to them.  
  
"Hey Harry!"   
  
Harry turned around only to be grabbed by two pairs of arms and pulled into a corner. Harry looked up to see the twins all decked out from head to toe in red and green.   
  
"Hi you guys!" Harry said with a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work at the shop."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Harry," George said grinning widely.  
  
"We'd never miss a Weasley Christmas!" Fred explained.   
  
Harry grinned and looked around at the house again. It was bustling with excitement in every corner and every Weasley seemed to have come for the occasion. Harry could see Bill and Charlie talking animatedly to Mr. Weasley and Ginny stroking Crookshanks on the couch.   
  
"Hey, Harry?" Fred whispered pulling Harry out of his reverie. "What do you think of this?"  
  
George held up a stalk of green that looked suspiciously like-  
  
"Mistletoe," George said with a wicked grin. "We thought we'd help out our little brother out a bit, eh?"  
  
Harry laughed and looked from the plant to Ron and Hermione who were playing wizard chess against each other and Ron looked rather flustered.  
  
"That's a great idea you two," he concluded. "Make sure it happens."  
  
"For sure, mate," they said and walked away to hang the mistletoe for the unsuspecting victims.   
  
"Harry!"   
  
Harry turned around to see a woman with vibrant pink hair and a giant smile on her face.   
  
"Tonks!" Harry said returning the embrace she gave him. "It's great to see you!"  
  
"You too Harry. Molly invited Remus and I for Christmas and of course what could we say?"  
  
Harry laughed and looked over to see a tired looking man talking to Mrs. Weasley nearby the kitchen. HE was just about to go and say hi to Lupin when Mrs. Weasley called out, "Breakfast!"  
  
Harry hurried to the table and sat himself in between Ron and Hermione and across from Ginny and Lupin. After everyone had been served and they began to dig in Harry couldn't help but notice how at home he felt with everyone here. The Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, these people were his family after all. Even without his real parents or even a godfather Harry concluded that he must be the luckiest kid on earth.  
  
"So Harry," Lupin said with a smile. "How have you been? Good summer?"  
  
"Yeah it was alright," Harry said taking a bite of sausage and thinking back to the eventful summer he had had. "I got to stay here with Ron and Hermione so pretty good. Oh yes, and Aunt Petunia found out she was a witch!"  
  
Lupin's eyebrows rose high into his head and then he laughed.   
  
"Well that's unexpected," he said with one last chuckle. "Bet Vernon loves that."  
  
"Yeah, really," Harry said laughing. "Although maybe she'll give me a little more respect you think?"  
  
"Let's hope so," Lupin responded. "And how's school treating you?"  
  
Harry almost chocked on his orange juice at that moment. He had almost forgotten all about school and Rhonda Garrison, but now the memory of her harsh eyes hit him like a brick and he could feel himself becoming colder. He quickly forced himself to think of something else.   
  
"Alright," Harry lied. "Viktor Krum is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"I heard," Lupin said nodding. "He any good?"  
  
"He's alright," Harry said shrugging. "He taught us Pratonuses though and considering we already knew them…"  
  
"Did you all do one?" Lupin asked a twinkle appearing in his eyes that Harry hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"Yeah, all except for Neville. Poor bloke, he only got a light mist."  
  
"Well those things take time, of course," Lupin said and his eyes suddenly glazed over as he looked out across the room. As though Harry could read his mind he thought of Sirius and how he and Lupin had been his dad's best friends. If only he had a piece of Sirius to keep behind like he had of his dad. Maybe then he would be happier…  
  
The day went on uneventfully, unless you count the twins bursting a firework under the chair Crookshanks was curled up in. Then evening finally came and everyone gathered around the tree to open Christmas presents. (A/N: I know you are supposed to open them in the morning, but I wanted it to fit in especially…) Harry noticed that Ron looked rather pale and kept glancing underneath the tree at the little box that contained Hermione's locket.  
  
Soon Harry was caught up in the whirl of opening gifts. He couldn't have been happier with them. Hermione had given him a brand new quill and ink that changed colors when you wrote with it, Charlie gave him a pair of boots that looked pretty much like they could withstand just about anything.  
  
"They're dragon boots," Charlie explained. "Not that they're made out of dragons, of course, but that they are indestructible. I wear them on the job most of the time and thought maybe you could do with a pair."  
  
Harry grinned. These would definitely come in handy during Care of Magical Creatures. You never could tell what Hagrid might have up his sleeve.   
  
Harry continued to open his gifts and received many more interesting presents. He received the usual Weasley sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a tin of her marvelous fudge. Ginny had given him a book on the top 100 Quidditch teams in the world, and he had gotten a miniature model of a Quidditch field from Ron, complete with team players and balls.  
  
"I thought it might help you plan your strategies better," Ron explained. He quickly took it from Harry to show him how it worked and Harry had a feeling that Ron was going to have more with than he was.  
  
Ron seemed to like the Broom servicing Kit Harry had bought him. Although he did seem disappointed that he didn't have a decent broom to clean with it. Harry exchanged a knowing glance with Hermione.  
  
Finally it became the end of the evening and every present was opened, with the exception of the locket and Ginny's charm bracelet. Harry leaned over and handed Ginny the little box containing the bracelet with a smile.  
  
Ginny opened it and let a small gasp escape her lips. She looked at the delicate chain and smiled.   
  
"It reminded me of you," Harry said simply trying to control his blushing face. Luckily everybody seemed too interested to notice him.   
  
Harry turned to see Ron taking a deep breath and handing a small box to Hermione.   
  
"Here, Hermione," he mumbled turning scarlet.  
  
Hermione opened the box and gasped so loudly that everyone in the room turned to look at what was going on, much to Ron's dismay.   
  
Hermione carefully lifted the golden chain around her neck and let the heart hang down. She smiled so hard and Harry could've sworn she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's beautiful," she breathed.   
  
"Open it," Ron choked wringing his hands in his lap.   
  
Hermione fumbled with the small heart, but it finally came open and out burst the Phoenix song loud and true. Hermione closed her eyes as if to savor the moment and Harry grinned. The whole room had become completely warm and Harry was getting a wonderful warm and fuzzy feeling inside. Suddenly the music stopped as Hermione closed the locket with a snap and everyone continued to stare at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I love it," she said automatically.   
  
Ron sighed with relief and smiled, still very red, and then Harry saw Hermione dig into her pocket and pull out a small bag.   
  
"Be careful," she said warningly as Ron began to wrench open the bag. When the bag was completely open it began to expand the paper ripped. Ron jumped back in surprise and watched as the Nimbus grew to its normal size.  
  
The Nimbus was beautiful, indeed. It had a dark mahogany handle and its twigs were neatly clipped and it looked too perfect too touch. Ron stared at it in amazement as it hummed slightly in midair.   
  
"I…I…" he said obviously not able to believe what he was seeing.   
  
"Wow," Harry heard Charlie say as Ron continued to gape at his gift.   
  
"Wow is right," George said, his twin nodding in agreement.   
  
"I…I…" Ron stammered his eyes wide as Galleons.  
  
"Do you like it?" Hermione asked unnecessarily.   
  
Ron looked up at her and grinned madly. Then before Harry could blink he grabbed her pulling her into a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you!" he yelled as he set her back down and the whole room began to talk widely and hurry to look at his new broom.   
  
Harry grinned enormously at the room as the tension lifted greatly. He was waiting for the moment that Ron would notice what he had just done to Hermione. She was still standing staring at Ron in shock and fingering her locket with a small smile.  
  
After many moments of "ooing and awing" over Ron's new broom Mrs. Weasley yawned and bid everyone a goodnight. The Weasleys stomped upstairs all except for Harry who had stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasley clean up wrapping paper.  
  
"Oh you needn't do that Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said and in a flick of her wand the room was a clean as it had been before. "You get a goodnights sleep, alright?"   
  
Harry nodded. "Goodnight Mrs. Weasley and Happy Christmas."  
  
"You two dear," she said and began to walk up the long staircase.  
  
"Harry?"   
  
Harry turned around to see Ginny standing in the stairwell still dressed in her green Weasley sweater and looking radiant. She had put on the charm bracelet and it looked beautiful on her delicate wrist.  
  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said raking a hand through his untidy hair. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you for the bracelet. I like it a lot," she said walking towards him smiling.   
  
"No problem," Harry said. He could feel his face turning red and Ginny walked closer. "Like I said it reminded me of you."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled. "Why?" she asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.  
  
Harry brought his fingers up to her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Because…it's simple yet beautiful. Just like you."   
  
Ginny stared at him as though unable to believe what he had just said. Her cheeks turned a cute shade of pink and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.   
  
"Your welcome," Harry said searching to look somewhere other than Ginny's face. Suddenly his eyes caught a green stalk floating above their heads. Harry had forgotten all about the twins' plan to catch Ron and Hermione under it and now what was he supposed to do.  
  
Ginny caught him looking up at the mistletoe and gasped. She then looked into Harry's eyes blushing furiously.  
  
"Silly tradition. You don't have to, Harry. I just…er…wanted to say thanks." She turned to leave, but Harry grasped her wrist, the charm bracelet jingled quietly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and leaned slowly towards Ginny's face, closing his eyes. Before he could stop himself he was kissing Ginny. Somehow his arms had found a way around her waist and hers had wound around his neck. It seemed to last forever, but Harry finally pulled back and look into Ginny's eyes. She looked rather surprised, but definitely pleased.   
  
Harry grinned. "Happy Christmas, Gin."  
  
A/N: Awwww! That was for all the H/G lovers out there! I thought I'd add in some interesting stuff, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about R/H! How could I? I mean look at my penname! 


	10. Darkness in Hogsmeade

A/N: You all are so lucky that I even am continuing this fic! Today in class I was writing part of a very mushy fic (not this one) to Cheese Diva and my teacher took it and read it! Luckily he thought it was funny so I didn't get in trouble, but I have been scared for life! Oh horrors! Anyway time for the thanx:  
  
Natalie Potter731: You read my chapter at one in the morning? Honestly I'm not that good! :) *blushes*  
  
Icebreaker20037: Sorry it took me so long to update! Hopefully I will be quicker with chapter 11! What's your fic about? Tell me in your review!  
  
Cheese Diva: Glad you liked it! LOL read authors notes! It's all your fault!  
  
morgan: Don't worry I haven't forgotten about R/Hness! I mean how could I? Look at my name for goodness sakes! :) Please keep reviewing, your reviews are always the ones I look forwards to!  
  
RussellGrl15: Thanx for finishing my fic! I think falling in love with your bestfriend has got to be the best thing in the whole world! Although I've never done it so what do I know? :) Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Lily106: Aw! Thanx! Don't cry though I can't bare it! *Chokes back sob* it makes me cry when you cry!  
  
Kagome19: Don't worry Ron and Hermy are coming! I have plans for them!  
  
michelleywelley: Thanx for reading! I love your fic, please keep it up! You rock!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, just like I owned nothing in that note I was writing...Ooops!  
  
Chapter Ten: Darkness in Hogsmeade  
  
"Bye, you four!" Mrs. Weasley said as she wrapped each of them in turn into a giant bear hug. "We'll see you at the end of the year."  
  
The foursome said their goodbyes and hopped onto the train before it could leave the station.   
  
"Should we find a compartment?" Hermione asked smiling. She seemed to have been in a better mood ever since Christmas and, although Harry knew she would never admit, she hadn't taken off Ron's locket since the night she received it.  
  
"Yeah, ok," Harry agreed and he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trekked off down the narrow corridors towards an empty compartment at the back of the train.   
  
Harry sat himself down next to Ginny. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since the night he had kissed her. She really was such an amazing girl who had much more to offer than just being another bright haired Weasley in the crowd, so often overlooked by the wizard population. She had a sense of humor and a brilliant smile that could give even Gilderoy Lockhart some competition. Whenever Harry was around her he got a feeling of content as if this woman was definitely the one who would change his life forever.  
  
Harry hadn't officially asked Ginny to be his girlfriend, but planned to soon. He hadn't even confessed to her what she was doing to his heart, that he seemed to know that he was in love with her. He knew he would have to tell her eventually or she would think he was just playing her. That he had only kissed her for a bit of a thrill. Harry couldn't bear to have her think that.  
  
"Say, Harry," Ron said. Harry had noticed that he had been happier also ever since he had received his new Nimbus. He talked nonstop about it and never seemed to stop thanking Hermione for it. "Are you alright? You look like you've got something on your mind."  
  
Harry jumped. He hadn't noticed that he had been in a daydream about Ginny again. What would Ron think when he found out that he was planning on dating his little sister? That was if Ginny wanted anything to do with him, of course.  
  
"Er…I'm fine…I just was thinking about…exams," he finished lamely.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up.   
  
"Well it's about time you started to put a little bit of thought into your schoolwork! I swear sometimes I think that you are a hopeless case. Now only if you would think about exams, Ron, life would be so much easier.  
  
Harry saw Ron roll his eyes as Hermione looked away and smirked to himself. Would they ever learn?  
  
The train ride back to Hogwarts was exceedingly uneventful. The only thing worth being the slightest bit interesting were Ron and Harry's many brutal games of Wizard Chess. And even that got boring after a while, considering that everyone knew the outcome of the games before they were over.  
  
They stepped into the carriages, which were going to be taking them back up due to the heavy snowfall. Harry sat down next to Ginny and grinned at her as the carriage started to bounce along the snow-white road.   
  
"I'm exhausted," Hermione said when they were back in the common room. "I could probably go to sleep and never wake up."  
  
Harry laughed at the expression on Ron's face. He looked like he had just swallowed something tremendously nasty tasting.   
  
"Don't die, Hermione," Harry said grinning widely. "We'd miss you too much." (A/N: That's actually a line I always say to my friends that I thought I would stick in here for kicks!)  
  
Hermione laughed and bid them all goodnight as she headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ginny followed her as soon as she could, hauling her trunk behind her. Harry couldn't help but gaze after her retreating back.  
  
"Harry? Harry!"   
  
Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's now quite dazed faced.  
  
"Huh?" he asked feeling his face heat up.  
  
"What the bloody," but he was cut off by Harry whipping towards him sharply.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Who were you looking at?" he asked narrowing his eyes.   
  
Harry gulped. Ron would be mad either way. If he was looking at Hermione he was bound to kill him and if he had been looking at Ginny…well he wasn't sure what he would do…  
  
"No one," Harry lied grasping his trunk by the handle and carrying it up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. It was a few moments before he heard Ron's heavy breathing, due to carrying his heavy trunk up a flight of stairs. (A/N: Yeah I know I keep saying that, but I can only imagine how difficult that must be…)   
  
"Liar," he breathed when they had finally arrived in the dormitories. "You were looking at someone, and if it wasn't Ginny then it had have been-"  
  
"What makes you think it wasn't?" Harry interrupted. He supposed it would be better for Ron to know he wasn't looking at 'his girl' than get pulverized for gawking at his sister.  
  
It took Ron a few moments to catch on to what Harry had said. Finally conception dawned on him and he grinned.  
  
"You were looking at my sister?" he said, looking very much like he was trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Why don't you use your imagination," Harry said flopping down on his bed.   
  
Ron hooted with laughter and sat down on his own bed still staring at Harry, a permanent grin plastered on his face. "You like Ginny?"  
  
Harry felt an unwanted grin spread across his face and finally decided to let it go. "What's not to like?"  
  
Ron snorted. "I guess she is a pretty nice girl," he said thoughtfully.   
  
"I don't see why I never noticed her before," Harry said, sitting up to look at Ron with a serious expression on his face. "I mean, she's so understanding and smart. Not to mention beautiful."  
  
Ron grinned. "Yeah I always thought she was pretty, but you know in a different way, of course."  
  
Harry laughed. He was so glad that Ron was taking his liking of Ginny so well. He looked at him to see that his face had gone serious.  
  
"Listen mate," he said softly as to not wake the sleeping boys in the room. "I'm happy for you and all, but I want you to know that if you hurt her well there will be serious consequences."  
  
If this had been out of context it would have seemed pretty funny to Harry, but in context was a completely different story.  
  
"I know, Ron. I wouldn't dream of it. I mean I haven't even told her I like her yet, much less are we going out. All I did was kiss h-"  
  
"You what?" Ron asked his eyes growing to the size of dinner plates.  
  
"Well…er…there was mistletoe…and…er…"  
  
Ron stared for a little while longer and then started to snicker. Before Harry knew what was happening Ron was clutching his stomach, as he lay on his back breathless from a laughing fit.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his face going red again.  
  
Ron managed to gasp, "It's just funny that both of your kisses have been under mistletoe! I mean you can't even get a girl to kiss you out of traditional binding!" This set him off into another roar of laughter that he had to stifle with his pillow.  
  
Harry was taken aback and then narrowed his eyes at the amused Ron. "Hey! It's not like Cho didn't want to kiss me, and well as for Ginny I kissed HER! And besides it's not like you've had very many snogs in your lifetime."   
  
This shut Ron up immediately and he looked at Harry. His eyes were pained slightly and he looked rather pale.  
  
"So?" Ron asked but the tone told Harry that he had indeed struck a nerve.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron I didn't mean it," he said hastily. "I just…well you'll kiss Hermione soon, eh?"  
  
Ron jumped. "I doubt it," he said glumly. "She doesn't like me."  
  
This time it was Harry's turn to laugh. "You're such a prat." Then Harry closed the curtains of his four-poster leaving an extremely confused Ron to brood in his own thoughts.  
  
It wasn't until Valentine's Day that they had another Hogsmeade weekend and Harry was thinking of the best way to invite Ginny. True he did want to go with her, but what about Ron and Hermione? They couldn't exactly go together and he didn't want them tagging along. He decided since Ron already knew about his feelings for Ginny that he would tell him about it.  
  
"Oh, well, I'll try to keep Hermione out of your way mate, but I don't exactly know how to do that," was his reply.  
  
"Oh come Ron, you can figure it out, your sm-well your not as dumb as you make yourself out to be."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," Ron said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Maybe you could snog her or something, eh?" Harry smirked at the look on Ron's face. It looked as though he was having a fight with himself.  
  
"No I couldn't do that mate," he said solemnly, "But I will try to keep her out of your way."  
  
"Thanks, Ron. You're the best friend I could ever have."  
  
Ron snorted. "Let's not get all mushy."  
  
Harry laughed and threw a quill at his head.  
  
Later that day Harry was walking down the hall looking everywhere for Ginny. He hadn't seen her in days. It seemed as though she was avoiding him but he couldn't imagine why. He finally found her in the library looking very Hermione-ish with her nose stuck in a book.  
  
"Hey, Gin," he said plopping down next to her and making her jump.  
  
Ginny turned a light shade of pink Harry found most attractive.   
  
"Oh, er, I Harry! You startled me."  
  
"Sorry," he said looking down at the book she was reading. It was titled "Great Witches and Wizards From Around the Globe" and looked incredibly boring.  
  
"Did you want something?" she asked smiling sweetly at him. Harry felt his heart leap into his throat.  
  
"Er, well you know there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up and I wondering if…" his voice trailed off and he looked at Ginny. She was hanging on his every word. He took a deep breath. "If you would like to go with me."  
  
Ginny smiled showing her gorgeous pearly whites. "I'd like that," she answered making Harry's heart speed up rapidly.  
  
Ginny suddenly looked down at her watch. "Oh I didn't realize it was getting so late! I'll see you tomorrow, alright Harry?" She stood to leave and Harry followed suit.   
  
"I'll meet you in the common?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be there! Bye Harry!" She hurried out of the library leaving Harry to catch his breath.   
  
The next afternoon Harry spent a little more time than necessary trying to make his hair do something other than stick straight up, but it ended up to be a losing battle. After putting on his favorite sweater, the one Mrs. Weasley had made him with a dragon on it; he headed down the stairs to the common room. He found Ron and Hermione consumed in a game of Wizards' chess.   
  
"Who's winning?" he asked pointlessly. Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"I am," he answered as though talking to a mad person and not his best friend.   
  
Harry colored and managed a shaky laugh. "Of course."  
  
Hermione looked at him critically. "Harry, are you alright?"  
  
"Couldn't be better!" he lied. In reality he felt like he swallowed a couple of Cornish Pixies.  
  
Hermione didn't seem convinced, but Ron had reminded her that it was her turn and she hastily turned back to the chessboard.  
  
Just then Ginny came down the girls' staircase. She looked radiant with her hair pulled back in a lose ponytail and dressed in a white hooded sweater. (A/N: I don't know if they wear those, but it sounded cute)   
  
"Hi, you guys!" she said and sat down next to Hermione looking with narrowed eyes at the chessboard.  
  
"You're losing, Hermione," she said causing the three of them to roll their eyes at her.  
  
"Of course I am," Hermione said looking rather flustered. "I never win to Ron."  
  
Ron snorted and grinned. "If it makes you feel any better, nobody else does either," he said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry noticed she looked as though she was trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"Well, everyone's leaving to go now," Ginny said standing up. 'Shall we?"  
  
Harry blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess we'd better."  
  
"Have fun you two," Hermione said grinning at them. Harry got a queasy feeling in his stomach to accompany the nervousness.   
  
Harry and Ginny walked side by side to the entrance hall and after being checked off by Filch they exited. They didn't talk much as they walked through the snow and Harry had a horrible feeling that this "date" may be a repeat of his first date with Cho.   
  
"So," Ginny said, breaking the ice, "How have things been with you? I mean I haven't talked to you lately, you know?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah I guess we haven't. Pretty good I guess. Ron and Hermione haven't been fighting much, so there's a plus."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Well how could they? I mean Ron still owes her for that broom she bought him. Goodness that must've cost two fortunes!"  
  
Harry felt slightly embarrassed, but shrugged. "He seemed to really like it."  
  
"Yes, I can't believe she spent that much on him, though."  
  
Harry laughed. "I can."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow as if to ask for an explanation.   
  
"Well you know how Hermione is…she's not one to open up to me so I wouldn't know for sure or anything, but…I think she's got a thing for Ron."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You think? I'm positive she does."  
  
"Did she say anything to you?"  
  
"No, like you said she doesn't open up about her feelings that much. I have this feeling that she wants everyone to think she is incapable of feeling anything less than platonic love for a guy, but I have seen the way she looks at him when she thinks nobody's watching."  
  
Harry laughed again. By now they had arrived in the little town of Hogsmeade. It looked like a winter wonderland all decorated for Valentine's Day. Everywhere he looked he could see couples holding hands, kissing, just walking and talking. It looked very much like it had when he has gone with Cho.   
  
"Where should we go?" Harry asked her with a grin.  
  
"The Three Broomsticks I suppose," she said. "I could use some butterbeer right about now."  
  
They pair trekked off to The Three Broomsticks. It seemed as if everyone and their dog had come here, but Harry didn't mind. It was by far a better place in his opinion then that horrid little coffee shop he had gone to with Cho.  
  
"I'll go get some drinks," Harry said. Ginny nodded and took a seat at the nearest unoccupied table.   
  
As Harry walked back to the table he saw a little girl slinking back into the shadows. He thought nothing of it and sat down to talk to Ginny.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said as she took a sip of the warming substance.   
  
"No problem," he answered and then began to think. He wanted to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend formally but didn't know how to go about doing it. He decided he would start by bringing up the kiss they had shared.   
  
"Hey, Ginny?" he said trying to choose his words carefully. "You remember on Christmas when I…?" He drifted off and turned slightly red.  
  
Luckily Ginny knew what he was talking about and nodded.   
  
"Well, er, I hope that didn't freak you out to much, I just…." He drifted off again. This wasn't going too smoothly.  
  
"I understand, Harry," she said, though she looked rather hurt. "There was mistletoe, what were you supposed to do?"  
  
Harry's head shot up to look at Ginny. She thought he had only kissed her because of the mistletoe. "No! I wanted to!" he said before he could think of a more poetic way of saying it.  
  
Ginny looked at him and a grin spread across her face. "You did?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry said and he took her hand from across the table. He could feel his heart pounding a hundred miles per hour. "Ginny, what I'm trying to say is…I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you like to be my girlfriend?'  
  
Ginny beamed. "Yes! I'd love to!" She squeezed his hand.   
  
Harry felt as though he was waling on clouds. This was definitely the best day of his life or so he thought. Right then the little girl he thought he had seen earlier came out from the shadows and looked at him with her dark cold eyes.   
  
Rhonda Garrison was standing there as though carved of stone staring directly into Harry's eyes. Harry wondered vaguely what a first year was doing in Hogsmeade before he stared to lose control. His vision was becoming narrower and he felt himself slipping again. He heard Ginny calling his name and forced his eyes to stay open. He wouldn't let the girl win; she wasn't going to ruin this moment for him, not if he could help it. He forced himself to keep holding Ginny's hands and looked back into Rhonda's eyes. Finally it seemed as though whatever connection had been made was broken and he was able to turn his head back to Ginny.   
  
"Come on," he said standing up and pulling Ginny along with him. Before she could protest they were out of the bar and heading as fast as their legs could carry them to Hogwarts. Harry turned around and saw Rhonda standing in the snow staring penetratingly at him, like a vision from a nightmare.  
  
A/N: Heh heh! Another cliff hanger! Hope y'all liked it! Please review or I will have no motivation and life will turn black and white! :( 


	11. Tests and Explanations

A/N: Hi everyone, I'm back! Woo it's Saturday and I am really thankful! TGIS! Er...Ok well I'd like to thank you all for reading the previous chapter. I got lots of reviews. So thanx to:  
  
Cheese Diva: LOL you just wait, POSESSED! Maybe so...You may never know!  
  
Kagome19: Here's the next chapter. And now worries, I won't leave you guys for years never knowing what's going to happen...or will I? Mua-hahahaha!  
  
turtleboy5578: Thanx here's chapter 11.  
  
wowsergirl: Thanx so much!  
  
morgan: Yeah i know the feeling of school holding you back! I had major writers block with this chapter, but hey it's up and running! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Johanna: I'm glad you like the locket! Thanx for reading please continue!  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: Thanx a lot! I'm glad I could interest you. As for the Lupin/Tonks thing...not really, but if that makes you happy be my guest!  
  
Penelope Richwood: Long time so see! Thanx for reviewing! The thing about Neville is that we don't ever find out if he did Patronuses all that well in the D.A. So he may be a bit rusty. Thanx a lot!  
  
ashley: Don't worry about the R/Hness. It's coming. I just happen to have my own idea worked out for it, because as you can see from my penname. I LOVE that ship!  
  
michelleywelley: Thanx a lot for reading this story. As for Rhonda can't say can't say. :) Just you wait and see...  
  
Lily106: LOL! Your review made me laugh! Thanx for reviewing.   
  
tiffiany-45: Thanx for taking the time to read my fic as always. I read your review for chappie 9 and don't worry about the R/Hness. It's coming! Just keep reading!  
  
Lady in Waiting: Thanx for reading! As for Rhonda just you wait and see.  
  
Natalie Potter731: Thanx for reviewing. They just got back from Christmas vacation. We don't know if the houseelves bring their stuff then! As for the wording error. Thanx for pointing it out.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...Nothing...NOTHING!  
  
Chapter 11: Tests and Explanations   
  
"Harry!" Ginny said when they had finally gotten to the portrait hole. She was panting hard from running and her cheeks were pink from the cold. "What's going on?"  
  
"Stinksap!" Harry shouted to the Fat Lady and scrambled through the hole.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron sitting in front of the fire, not much different from when he had left them, although they weren't playing chess anymore.   
  
"You two are back early," Hermione said looking at them critically.   
  
"She was there," Harry said. He was still holding a very confused Ginny's hand and walking swiftly over to the couch. "She tried to do it again."  
  
"Who tried to do what?" Ginny said, starting to get annoyed.   
  
"Rhonda was there again?" Ron asked, worry etched on every one of his features.   
  
"Yes," Harry said flopping down in an armchair across from Ron and Hermione. He had finally let go of Ginny's hand and she was perched on the armchair next to him. Bewilderment was written all over her face, down to the very last freckle. "Luckily we got away before she could cause any real damage."  
  
"But how did a first year get into Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked. "It's against the rules!"  
  
"Hermione, that's not really the issue right now!" Ron snapped. Hermione frowned at him, but focused her attention on Harry and a very impatient Ginny.   
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked again. She was now glaring from Harry, to Ron, to Hermione.  
  
"Gin, er," Harry said running his fingers through his hair.   
  
"Don't you 'Gin' me!" she snapped. "I want to know what the heck is going on! I think I have a right to know Harry James Potter!"  
  
If this had been a less critical situation Harry would've found Ginny using his full name rather amusing, but under the circumstances he barely even noticed.   
  
"Fine," Harry said with a sigh, and with the help of Ron and Hermione he relayed the story of Rhonda Garrison to his girlfriend. By the end of the story she was sitting in her armchair, her mouth slightly open breathing heavily.   
  
"So you're telling me, that that first year is working for You-Know-Who?" she asked still rather confused.   
  
"We think she is, Ginny," Hermione continued. "But we're not completely sure. Harry I think you need to tell Dumbledore. She's following you around and even if she has nothing to do with Voldemort-honestly you two get over it-she did break a school rule and needs to be dealt with."  
  
"But what if she has nothing to do with the dark side Hermione, then the Hogsmeade thing is really not Dumbledore's concern. It really belongs in McGonagall department."  
  
"You really think she has nothing to do with Voldemort? Stop it Ron! Harry she's practically reading your mind, almost like…"  
  
"I'm not going crying to Dumbledore," Harry said flatly. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Maybe Hermione has a point, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "Professor Dumbledore would be concerned and I-we don't want you to get hurt." She flushed slightly pink.   
  
Harry grinned at Ginny's comment and hugged her. "I'm fine. Don't you worry about it."  
  
Harry let go of Ginny and turned to see Ron and Hermione grinning at him. There was an awkward silence and then Hermione said, "So are you two-er-together, now?"  
  
Harry smiled and glanced at Ginny who nodded. Hermione let out a squeal.   
  
"Oh this is great! It's about time, what did it take you, six years, to figure it out?" she said giving Ginny a hug.   
  
"Look who's talking," Harry muttered in Ron's direction. He flushed horribly and attempted to hide it with his hands.   
  
"What did you say, Harry?" Hermione asked sitting back down on the couch.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said shooting Ron a significant look, which cause him to turn "Weasley red" all over again.   
  
The next few months were hectic to say the least. Hermione kept getting onto Harry and Ron about not studying enough.   
  
"Our N.E.W.T.S. are coming up soon!" she would say for it seemed like the millionth time that day. "You two need to get good grades!"  
  
"We don't need to do anything!" Ron retorted. "Honestly you don't control us!"  
  
Hermione looked slightly hurt. "Sorry," she muttered. "I am just thinking about your futures. Harry wants to be an Auror and needs top grades you know."  
  
"Well that's Harry's problem not yours, 'Mione," Ron snapped.   
  
Hermione suddenly froze in the middle of the hall, causing Harry and Ron to crash into her.   
  
"You might want to warn us when you're going to do that," Harry said rubbing his knee.  
  
Hermione ignored him. "What did you just call me?" she asked Ron, her eyes slightly bigger than normal.  
  
Ron thought back to what he had just said and turned slightly pink. "'Mione…" he said slowly. "You have a problem with that?" It came out more like a statement.   
  
Hermione seemed to be rolling the idea over in her mind. Finally she said, "I suppose not, Ronnie." She continued to walk down the hall, a big smirk plastered on her face. (A/N: Thanx to Cheese Diva for that idea!)  
  
"Point taken," Ron muttered, ears going red.   
  
Harry choked back a laugh. He had found it rather cute that Ron had shortened Hermione name. He made a mental not never to call Hermione that. It had been claimed as Ron's special name for her, even if she did hate it.   
  
The week of the exams had finally arrived after much pushing, prodding, and quizzing from Hermione the boys finally seemed ready. Harry had knots in his stomach as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He kept running facts over in his mind and asking Hermione questions.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to do all that well," Ron said as he let his cornflakes turn to mush in his bowl. "I know I'll forget something, I just know it!"  
  
Hermione turned to him and gave him an encouraging smile. "You passed your O.W.L.S. At least you know the basic exam form."  
  
Ron shrugged and continued to play with his cereal.   
  
"Hi you guys!" Ginny said as she sat down next to Harry. "Good luck today! You'll do fine."  
  
Thanks, Ginny," came the replies of the 7th years. Suddenly a little blonde girl with pigtails was joining them.  
  
"I thought I'd come and wish you good luck," Sarah said as she slid onto the bench next to Hermione. "I wouldn't know anything about exams of course, but I assume you'll all do well."  
  
Ron snorted and continued to occupy himself with the soggy cornflakes.   
  
"Thanks Sarah," Hermione said with a smile. "Just think one day it will be you in our shoes."  
  
"Ouch, I don't want to think about that," she said with a theatrical shudder. "You four will probably all be off and married by the time that day comes."  
  
They all blushed, but no one blushed more than Ron and Hermione.   
  
Sarah smirked. "Well I've got to get going. My friends are waiting for me." She got up and gave the still rather crimson Ron and Hermione a smile and left towards the other end of the table.  
  
Harry gave Ron a kick under the table and mouthed, "She knows" to him, making him turn a sickly pale shade to rival Malfoy.  
  
Suddenly a swarm of owls swooped into the hall. Harry was surprised to see a large tawny owl he did not recognize fly towards him. He stuck out his leg and held a letter brandished with a very interesting seal. It said "Weasly Twins" and flashed different colors. He opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry-  
  
We thought that since exams are finally upon you we would send you these Tickling Tizzies to ease the pain. We promised we would of course. We also made a few adjustments. If the person you are trying to curse is in the premises, the flames will turn red. We decided this would be a good way to locate them. Hope they come in handy. Ron and Hermione's are enclosed as well. Good luck on the exams!  
  
From, George and Fred Weasley  
  
P.S. If you are doing as you promised we won't send your money back. J  
  
Harry took out the small green disks and handed one to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"These are from the twins," he explained. "They're called Tickling Tizzies."  
  
"Cool," Ron said abandoning his bowl of mush. "What do they do?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Here watch," he said. Sticking his wand into the center of it he muttered, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of laughter from the other side of the hall as Draco rolled on the ground clutching his stomach. Harry hurried and took his wand out of the disk and pretended to act innocent. Draco was still lying on the ground looking positively murderess.   
  
The four of them choked back their laughter and pocketed the Tickling Tizzies.   
  
"Well I suppose we had better get to class," Hermione said her eyes shining with tears of mirth. "We don't want to be late."  
  
"We don't?" Ron said getting up and smirking at Hermione.   
  
Harry laughed and waved good-bye to Ginny and joined Ron and Hermione on their way to class.  
  
****************  
  
"Well it could've been worse," Hermione said after they had had their first exam, Potions.   
  
"Easy for you to say," Ron retorted. "Your potion didn't blow up and turn the examiner's face green!"  
  
"Well at least yours did something," Harry said glumly. "Mine just sat there in the cauldron until it hardened like cement."  
  
"Well maybe Care of Magical Creatures will be better," Hermione said as they hurried down the stairs of the castle.  
  
When the trio arrived at Hagrid's hut for their examination Harry couldn't help but feel rather nervous. Hagrid would always be his favorite teacher, but he couldn't deny that he was a bit daft in the ways of safety; he only hoped he would know enough to pass his exam.   
  
Luckily is was very easy to explain to the examiners the difference between a Doxy and a Cornish Pixie, considering he knew the exact behavior of a Cornish Pixie it was easy to determine which was which.   
  
Transfiguration's physical exam wasn't as easy on the other hand. The examiner asked Harry to transfigure his teacup into a mouse. Although Harry managed to turn it into a mouse it was still had a rather blue color to it, with a pattern of flowers.  
  
"That wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought it would be," Hermione said after the days' exams were completed. She had received top marks in all of them. "Although I think I was bit rusty on that Defense Against the Dark Arts one. How exactly were we supposed to defend ourselves against a creature that's invisible?"  
  
"You're supposed to be able to sense it," Harry explained. For once he knew something Hermione didn't.  
  
"Something Professor Krum didn't exactly go over with us in detail about," Ron said grumpily.  
  
"Well if you had read the chapter," Hermione began.  
  
"You were the one who said you didn't do well!" Ron retorted. "Don't start on me!"  
  
"Sorry," Hermione muttered.  
  
The rest of exam week went on without a hitch. Unless you count Harry and Ron brooding over how they did everyday. Hermione tried helplessly to comfort them, but it usually just made them feel worse.  
  
Harry went to sleep Friday night with a light head. He felt rather sick from exams, but was glad to get them over with, of course.   
  
As he drifted off to sleep Harry couldn't help, but wonder if he ever would have good enough grades to become an Auror. It seemed kind of pointless to even try, but he never knew what the world might hold in store for him. Especially with his new found understanding of the prophecy. Harry fell into a restless sleep, his mind reeling with worries, new and old.   
  
A/N: Ok just so you guys don't worry. These next chapters should come quicker because from here on out I have pretty much every last detail worked out. There are still quite a few more chapters, so hang tight! Now hit the purple or is it blue? that's a good question...YOU tell me what color you think it is in you review! I want to see what people think! Thanx again! -'Mione 


	12. A Dream

A/N: Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever! The truth is I just wanted to make y'all wait. :) I have at least 3 chapters ready for posting, I'm just evil you see. But you can't do anything about it because you all love me! Mua-hahahaha! I love power! Why yes I did have three Starburst Suckers, how very thoughtful of you to ask! :) Now thanx to:  
  
tiffiany-45: Thanx! You now the saying, imatation is the sincerest form of flattery and I LOVE the way J.K. writes. :)  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: I liked the Ronnie thing too! :)   
  
Cheese Diva: Look whose talking! I thought that was clever! You're welcome on the credit!  
  
AnonymousPHancock: Sky blue? Hmm... As for the Isn't IT Obvious thing do you sign the tagboards? Because I've never seen you there! :) Thanx a lot!  
  
Fezria: About Rhonda....Read this chapter....:)  
  
ashley: Oh don't worry fluff is on the way!  
  
Natalie Potter731:Hey it does look like your room huh? Good job making inferences about my chapter...:)  
  
wowsergirl: Thanx, here's more! :)  
  
michelleywelley: Don't worry about R/H as I always. I can't write a fic without them, it's just ot complete! :)  
  
Lily106: Are you the lily from the Isn't It Obvious tags? Just wonderin, as for Sarah I like her too!  
  
Kagome19: Oh don't worry about me not writing anymore. I just like to update in Fridays!  
  
Manga-lunatic: Thanx!  
  
morgan: I loved that line too! And thanx agaon for revieiwng!  
  
MoonGoddess25: To tell you the truth Professor Krum bothers me...I just dunno what will happen to him.  
  
Gryffindor's Golden Girl: Thanx! I like tension stories too!  
  
Ron Weasly2: As I have been telling everone, No worries on R/H! I LOVE it too! Just keep readin!  
  
RusselGrl15: I don't care if you dissed my story as long as you still like it! :) Just keep readin and you shall see!  
  
~Brittany~: Thanx a lot! Keep readin!  
  
Kara: Thanx for pointing that out! You're probably right, but it made for a good narrative filling! :)   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the sugar I had in Choir today! :)  
  
Chapter 12: A Dream  
  
Harry stood in the corner of a dark room with two other figures in it. One was tall and thin and the other was hunched on the ground in pain.   
  
"Now tell me what is it, girl?" a high cold voice shrieked as it stood over the cowering figure.  
  
"I'll never talk!" she said, though her voice was strained.  
  
"Oh really?" His voice was quiet, cold and menacing. He held up his wand and shouted, "Crucio!"  
  
The girl twisted on the ground, screaming in pain as the curse hit her with its full power.   
  
"Stop!" Harry shouted, but his voice was not heard. He knew he needed to stop him from hurting her. He needed to save her.  
  
"I'm losing my patience! Tell me what is it you filthy mudblood!" the voice shrieked.   
  
Harry saw Hermione draw herself off the floor as though trying to stand up against the pain. "I won't tell you."  
  
"Crucio!" he yelled again and she fell to the ground twitching and screaming in agony.   
  
"Hermione!" Harry shouted, but he was being pulled away. The picture was getting bleary and he couldn't stay put. What was happening?  
  
"Harry? Harry!"   
  
Harry heard a voice in the distance and felt himself being shaken, but he ignored it. He needed to save her. He couldn't let her die; she was his best friend!  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron's voice broke through the haziness once more and Harry's eyes flew open, but only after seeing a pair of dark eyes.  
  
"Ron!" Harry gasped. He was out of breath, but he didn't care. He forced himself to stand up and pull on his cloak.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked looking bewildered.   
  
"Ron! Voldemort has got Hermione! He's torturing her! We've got to do something!"  
  
"Slow down, Harry!" Ron said grasping Harry by the shoulders and forcing him to stand still. He was, in fact, bigger than him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm telling you, Voldemort has Hermione! He's torturing her! We've got to do something!"  
  
Ron held onto Harry's shoulders even firmer. "Harry, mate, you're not making sense! How do you know this?"  
  
"I saw it, in the way I saw your dad! Come on there isn't enough time we've got to do something!"  
  
"Harry! How do you know this isn't a trick?"  
  
Harry stopped. Ron had a point. What if this was all a trick like Sirius had been and he ended up getting someone killed, again. Harry had to think fast, but his scar was killing him.  
  
"Wait here!" he said grasping one of the Tickling Tizzies off his nightstand. Hastily he stuck his wand in the center of it and whispered, "Hermione Granger."  
  
The flames stayed green and there was no reaction. The meant that Hermione wasn't there at Hogwarts, but that she was somewhere else.  
  
"Do you believe me?" Harry said in panic. "She's not here!"  
  
"Maybe we should go see Dumbledore," Ron said his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"There isn't time Ron! She's in trouble now!"  
  
"Harry! Where is she?" Ron said shaking Harry's shoulders.   
  
Harry thought back to the dream he had had, but couldn't remember where it had been. He had been so focused on Hermione's pain.   
  
"I…I don't know!" Harry said hitting his head in frustration. (A/N: I do that a lot!) It was a miracle they hadn't woken up the other boys with all the noise they were making. "I can't remember!"  
  
Harry expected Ron to yell at him, but he didn't he dropped his arms to his sides and said in the quietest voice possible, "Harry, you've got to. Hermione is in danger and we have to save her! You're the only one who can!"  
  
"I know, I know!" He stretched his mind further until he could picture the dream clearly. He had been in a dark room and it was rather dirty, almost as if nobody had been there for years. It looked rather secret too, as though not many people knew the way in. Then it hit him.  
  
"Ron," he almost shouted. "They're in the Shrieking Shack!"   
  
Ron was hastily pulling on his cloak and shoes. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and began to rummage through Harry's trunk.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked him getting rather aggravated.   
  
"Getting the cloak," Ron hissed back and holding up the silvery invisibility cloak. "We can't risk being seen."  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be apprehensive. What if Ron was hurt in the process of this escapade? What if Hermione was actually fine and they were jumping to conclusions? Then he made up his mind. Ron couldn't come with him. He didn't want him to get hurt.   
  
"Ron, I think you should stay here," he said firmly.  
  
Ron stared at him angrily. "Have you gone mad?" he hissed. "There is no way you are leaving me here when Hermione is in mortal danger! I'm coming with you."  
  
"But Ron, I can't risk the both of you dying!" he whispered in panic.   
  
"And I can't risk not being able to help save her life. Harry she could die never knowing…" He took a deep breath. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Harry stared at his best friend, unable to read him. It was almost insane what Ron was doing, but in some strange twisted way it made perfect sense. What if it had been Ginny in Hermione's place? Just the thought of it made his stomach turn. It was only now that he realized if they lost Hermione how much it would kill Ron, as well. Not only would he be losing his best friend he would also be losing the girl he loved.  
  
"Alright," he said swiftly and they walked out of the dormitory leaving the sleeping boys behind them. (A/N: They must be really heavy sleepers!)   
  
As they pushed the portrait hole open Harry and Ron slipped under the cloak, Ron ducking a bit so that his feet were not seen underneath the edge. They hurried past many sleeping suits of armor, and few ghosts that were floating aimlessly through the castle. When they finally reached the grounds they looked at the tree. It was still and eerie. It looked like it never had moved in its life, but Harry knew better.   
  
Hastily he grabbed a branch from the ground and prodded the knot with it. Harry looked at Ron and saw him nod. There was no turning back now.   
  
Harry took a deep breath and they walked towards the tree and squeezed themselves into the secret passageway.  
  
A/N: Anyone want some chocolate sauce to go with that cliff hanger? I know I would, but for some reason I don't think I need anymore suger right now...:)  
  
I bet you are all dying to know the results of the button question! So here they are! 5 people responded and the results are 3 blues (or blueish or something of the sort) and 2 purples! I think it's lavender or sky blue myself!   
  
Now I decided it would be kind of fun to have a little poll question for the rest of the chapters but you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just thought it would be somthing fun to do with my time! The questions is: SINCE WHICH BOOK HAVE YOU BEEN AN R/H SHIPPER, IF YOU ARE ONE? Thanx and answer if you want to! :) 


	13. The Long Awaited Explanation

A/N: I'm back again! Wow you have no idea how long this week has been! OMG! Just for all you readers out there if you have been checking your e-mail and there has not been a new chapter don't get upset. Chances are good that I will update on Fridays 99.9% of the time. For all you math whizes that's .999! Yeah...my math teacher is getting to me if you haven't been able to tell. Anyway here is the next chapter and please don't hate me too much! :) Thanx to:  
  
the-love-of-ron: Oh i wouldn't want you to be eaten away! Here is the necxt chapter, read it hurry hurry!  
  
Ron Weasly2: Thanx so much, action is FUN! Keep on readin!  
  
wowsergirl: The answer to your questions about authors and cliffies...IT"S FUN! MUA-HAHAHAHA! :)  
  
Cheese Diva: You are morbid, girl! Geez! :)   
  
Natalie Potter731: Let's see I explained the Tickling Tizzies to you already...so I'm golden! Thanx for readin!  
  
Leesa: I know don't you just love cliff hangers? Also we should get bumberstickers for well when I get a car that say Proud To Be an R/H Shipper! :)  
  
LiL MiSs LuCk 7 13: Wow! You definetly win the award for most PLEASEs. 47! Geez, PLEASE tell me you copy and pasted! ;)  
  
tiffiany-45: Thanx so much! Please R & R!  
  
girlwholived: I know I'm evil with cliffies! It's really fun! :)  
  
morgan: THANX! Did I really put you in tears? I hope you like this chappie!  
  
michelleywelley: More R/H in this chappie! OMG we just a call from a man who thinks he has our dog! So forget what I said in my review for chappie 23 of Telling Ron! :) I AM SO HAPPY!  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: Oh don't be mad at me! :) Thanx for reviewing!  
  
ashley: Thanx! Keep reading!  
  
Ms. Hermione's Laughter: Wow! Thanx a lot for readin my story! U rock!  
  
Manga-lunatic: AH! Cliffhanger YES! MUA-HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Icebreaker20037: Whee go R/H! Thanx for readin!  
  
Alixa Lightz: Thanx so much!   
  
Kagome19: Me hurt Hermione? just you wait and see...As for converting from H/H to R/H all by yourself! That's wonderful, usually you have to force people to become R/H because they refuse to see the light! :) GREAT JOB!  
  
Lily106: Sorry I thought you might've been, but whatever no regrets! :) Hermione? Die? Keep on readin!  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: The Long Awaited Explanation  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron slipped quietly into the Shrieking Shack. As they walked along the dust-sheeted floor, Harry couldn't help but remember the last time he had been there. Horror had also possessed him at that particular time, but it had been short-lived. He brushed the prickling sense of terror that began to overpower him.  
  
"She'll be okay," he thought to himself. They were now following a trail of clean floor along the hallway. It looked as though someone had been dragged along it. Harry shuddered at the thought.  
  
Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream filled his ears and his scar erupted with pain. He knew Hermione was being tortured. Hastily they turned the corner into a large living room.  
  
No one wad obviously lived there for ages. Dust covered every speck of the room. A moth-eaten couch stood in the corner along with many other pieces of furniture surrounding a tall, hooded figure in the center of the room.  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered, his eyes wide in panic.   
  
Harry turned to see Hermione hunched over on the floor. She was clutching at her stomach. Harry's scared seared painfully.  
  
"I'll ask you again, and only once more, what is the key to Harry Potter's survival?" Voldemort shrieked.  
  
Hermione turned her head away and remained silent.  
  
"Oh so you still won't talk?" he said. His voice was almost lower than a whisper now. His blood red eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness as Harry and Ron kneeled behind the couch to watch.  
  
"Stay put, Ron," Harry said quietly. "We need a plan."  
  
Ron said nothing, but continued to stare fixedly at Hermione. He was pale and a droplet of sweat was slowly working its way down his forehead.  
  
Harry was brought back to reality by the wound of Hermione's voice.   
  
"I'll never talk," she said struggling to remain upright. 'I couldn't betray my friend like that."  
  
Harry was shocked by Hermione's bravery. It was stunning.  
  
Voldemort glared at her, eyes burning. "Very well," he whispered. "I can see that your physical pain is not enough. Though perhaps…the physical pain of another?"  
  
Hermione eyes widened in fear and Harry stood his ground behind the couch. He and Ron were going to be needed soon; he could feel it. Suddenly his scar exploded with pain as Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Garrison," he shouted. "Fetch me," his eyes bore into Hermione as he talked to the other person in the room. "The Weasley boy."  
  
Harry heart skipped as he saw who had just entered into the dim light of the room. Rhonda Garrison stared right at the pair that was Harry and Ron. Almost as though she could see through invisibility cloaks.  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed. She was now lying on the ground, her eyes streaming. "No, please, no!"  
  
"Silence, girl!" Voldemort screeched. "I seem to have struck a nerve." He looked over at Rhonda with a sneer.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered softly. "What would you do to save this boy?"  
  
Hermione looked at the floor in silence. Harry felt a horrid lurch in the pit of his stomach as Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Garrison," Voldemort hissed. "Fetch him."  
  
As Rhonda turned to leave the room Hermione shouted again.  
  
"No! I'd rather die than see him in pain! Please!"  
  
Voldemort turned his glowing eyes towards Hermione. Harry felt his scar throb agonizingly.  
  
"That…" Voldemort whispered. "Can be arranged." He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's crumpled body. "Avada-"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ron has just abandoned his space behind the couch and flung himself towards Hermione's body.  
  
Harry scrunched his eyes is pain. His scar was now burning more powerful than ever.  
  
"Well, well, speak of the devil," Voldemort whispered. He snapped his fingers and Rhonda returned to his side. "I do not know which one of you to make my top priority. Who shall stay and who shall go."  
  
"Take me!" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously.  
  
"Silence!" he shrieked, his eyes blazing. "If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is nobility. It's absolutely disgusting!"  
  
Harry crouched behind the couch in wait for the perfect moment to strike.   
  
"Garrison," Voldemort said after moments of silence. "Kill them both, but leave Potter to me. He must be around here somewhere."  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Rhonda yelled. It was the first words Harry had ever heard her speak and they were to kill his two best friends.   
  
Harry let the invisibility cloak fall to his feet as he stepped put from behind the couch.   
  
"Stupefy!" he shouted and Rhonda fell to the ground in a heap of black robes. Her wand lost control and the spell bounced off the wall hitting the fireplace. The bricks erupted from the wall and scattered all over the room. One hit Ron squarely in the head knocking him to the floor.   
  
Harry ducked behind the couch again, his heart racing. He could hear Hermione's screams of anguish as Ron lay in a mass of robes.  
  
Voldemort turned around to look for the source of the noise. "Come out, come out Potter," he sneered. "You are getting to old for this. Hide and seek is for children. Come and face me like a man."  
  
Harry grasped his wand firmly and pointed it at Voldemort. "Stupefy!"  
  
The red light missed Voldemort by inches and ricocheted off the wall causing a antique frame to explode.  
  
"Accio!" Voldemort shouted and the couch flew across the room, leaving Harry unprotected.   
  
"Potter," he said softly. "So nice of you to join us."  
  
"What is it you want?" Harry spat, summoning up al of his courage.   
  
Voldemort laughed, although it sounded more like fingernails on a chalkboard.  
  
"After all these years, Potter, I should think it would be obvious. Ennervate!"  
  
Rhonda sat up straight as though a puppet on strings. Voldemort snapped his fingers and invisible hands bound Harry into a chair with ropes. Rhonda then took away his wand and handed it to Voldemort.  
  
"Now don't worry about your little friends, Potter, they'll die quick and painlessly. I have no reason to pain them. You on the other hand, shall suffer."  
  
Harry clenched his jaw shut tightly as Voldemort laughed again.   
  
"How did you know…well who is she?" Harry said looking at Rhonda. As usual she was silent, but her eyes seemed to say it all.  
  
"Garrison is my servant, Potter. Or more she is a creature of destruction. You see it was a clever idea now wasn't it? Why not place something so powerful in such a defenseless package? She is very useful indeed, much more useful than that rat Wormtail. I got rid of him ages ago."  
  
"Than she is possessed?" he asked trying his hardest to stall for time. He cast a weary glance at Ron and Hermione. Ron was still lying there looking incredibly lifeless and Hermione had tears running down her face.  
  
"Not exactly, no. She is a creature of my own design. I made her, Potter, enabling her with the powers I needed for my own. She has part of my soul. In a way she is myself."  
  
Harry's head was throbbing painfully. This didn't make sense. It was too off the wall.  
  
"You see, Potter, I knew I needed a way to keep tabs on you, and since I can't get into Hogwarts myself I decided to use another in my place. A little first year was just what I needed. She could easily get herself into Gryffindor and watch your every move.  
  
"Of course I had to be careful. You were already starting to notice her behavior as peculiar from the start, so I decided to let her relax a little while.  
  
"But I had indeed gotten enough information to satisfy my plan. You see all I needed to know were some…personal things."  
  
"So…" Harry began, his mind reeling. "That day on the Quidditch pitch…"  
  
"Very good, Potter," Voldemort said with no trace of affirmation. (A/N: SAT word! Er ahem…) "That day was the day I got all the information I needed. You see, Rhonda here can, in a way, read minds. She has been given a talent to read memories. All she needed to know were some of your best mates and everything fell into place."  
  
"Why did you need them? Why Hermione?" Harry asked. He was beginning to feel dreadfully sick.   
  
"Well it got you here didn't it and now I can finish with you the way I would like to."  
  
Harry struggled against his bindings, but they were too tight.   
  
"Crucio!" he shouted. Harry could hear Hermione's screams in the room amongst his own. When the curse was lifted from him Harry felt limp and pained. He did not feel the bindings being removed from him.   
  
"Let's give him a fair fight, shall we Rhonda?" he heard Voldemort say. As he opened his eyes he say Voldemort walk over to Rhonda and press his thumb against her forearm where the dark mark burned brightly.   
  
Almost instantaneously several hooded figures joined the room. They were masked, but Harry knew who they were immediately. They were Voldemort's still faithful Deatheaters, among them was Lucius Malfoy the escapee from Azkaban. Many of them were missing, still in Azkaban, not being as lucky as Malfoy.  
  
As though on command all the Deatheaters wands were drawn and pointing at Harry. He stood defenseless, with no wand.   
  
"This is it," he thought. "I'm going to die. Finally defeated by Voldemort and the prophecy will be complete. Ron and Hermione are going to die on my account."  
  
"Kill him!" Voldemort cried.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
A/N: I am evil yes I know, for the readers tell me so! *to the tune of Jesus Loves Me* And the results of the poll are *drumroll* 10 people responded to the poll and 1 vote for Book 2, 8 votes for book 4, and 1 vote can't quite recall. A for me I have been a diehard R/H shipper since the begining! I swear, ask anyone! Well I'm off to my school dance, keep your fingers crossed that I'll get asked by someomne special...Even though I don't like anyone at SCHOOL! URGH oh well see y'all later! :) 


	14. A Much Anticipated Battle

A/N: Oh my gosh! I officially HATE my computer! I tried to update yesterday, really I did, but my comp has this habit of freezing everytime I try to use it for about 10 minutes! Anyways so I had to use my mom's laptop. I wish we could just get me a new comp but that isn't going to be happening for a while. Anyway I hope you all had a wicked Halloween! I know I did! My friends and I went trick or treating even though our parents say we're WAY too old. We got stocked by this really scary guy and had a blast. AW HAlloween the season to put on weird costumes, run around like idiots, knocking on strangers doors, getting stocked by evil scary guys, and of course stealing candy from little unsuspecting children. *sigh* Anyway here is the next chapter up ALMOST on time! Thanx to:  
  
Kagome19: Thanx a bunch! I hope this next chapter is as super as the last!  
  
Cheese Diva: That guy was scary...anyway thank you for reviewing and such! You rock hard!  
  
Natalie Potter731: HAven't seen your voice anywhere although I am pretty sure you found it since I last saw you. The reason Voldemort couldn't see their footsteps in the dust was because they were following a path of clean floor where Hermione had been drug across it. *shudders*  
  
the-love-of-ron: Isn't Ron awesome? I love him!  
  
David Ken: Thanx keep on reading!  
  
Lily Lass: I like cliffhangers becasue they keep the readers on the edge of their seats! Whee too much Halloween candy for 'Mione!  
  
Icebreaker20037: Sorry about not updating sooner. Like I said I hate my comp!  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: Who said Avada Kedavra? The world my never know...er..or you could just read the next chappie! Don't hate me!  
  
Ms. Hermione's Laughter: Sorry about the poll. I remembered this time! Good question bout book 3, I was wondering that myself! :)  
  
morgan: Wow, don't stop breathing! I would rather not be sued by someone because I wrote a fic that caused you not to breathe! I can see the newspapers now, 'Fan Fiction writer jailed for death of compelled reader' :)  
  
wowsergirl: Sorry peer...pressure...too..GREAT! *screams as she is pulled into the blackhole of cliffies*  
  
Manga-lunatic: Yes cliffhangers do make the story more compelling! Anywayz DON'T die here's the next chapter for your health!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanx! Keep on reading!  
  
gin-herm2004: HEY! Thanx for R&Ring! You ROCK! Keep readin to discover the fate of Harry! See ya on the TB!  
  
Lily106: Will they die? Yes...No...Maybe so...Yes...No...Maybe so! LOL j/k keep readin and thanx a bunch!  
  
Ron Weasly2: Whee 'Mione LUVS cliffhangers!  
  
tiffiany-45: I wish I had got asked to dance, b ut don't worry I didn't mind much! Thanx for giving me permission to write a Graduation scene. I am thinking bout it! And YES I will give you kudos! How could I not? :)  
  
Canned Apple Pie: LOVE YOUR PENNAME! Stop the cliffhangers? Me thinks you shall have to wait and see! :)  
  
Genie FF03: Thanx for answering that poll. Many agreed with you! Thanx a bunch for readin!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own melted Halloween candy. *pulls out melted candy bar and it makes an odd squelching noise*  
  
Chapter 14: A Much Anticipated Battle  
  
Harry ducked and the spells issuing from the Deatheaters wands combined together in the middle of the circle. They bounced off each other and hit each of their masters, causing them to fall to the ground, dead.   
  
There was a piercing silence as Harry stood up looking wide-eyed at the room of fallen Deatheaters. The only figures left in the room were himself, Voldemort, Rhonda, Hermione and the unconscious Ron.   
  
Harry stood shakily. His mouth was dry and his limbs were sore. Voldemort stood in front of him; his eyes were bulging from his head like a bullfrog.   
  
"You…you…lost me my servants!" Voldemort shouted. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.   
  
Harry searched widely for something to save himself. He quickly ducked behind a chair and Voldemort's spell blasted apart a throw pillow.  
  
Harry jumped out from behind the chair just in time to see Voldemort's face over him. As he dodged Voldemort his brain worked hard to think of a plan.   
  
"Garrison!" Voldemort shouted at Rhonda. "Get him!"  
  
Now Rhonda who looked just as dark and distanst as ever was pursuing Harry. Suddenly he was trapped under a huge amount of weight.  
  
"Your worthless, Potter," Rhonda said in a monotone voice. She was twirling Harry's wand between her fingers and had a very smug expression on her face.  
  
"Excellent work, Garrison," Voldemort said as he came up from behind her. "Now stand back!"  
  
"Yes, master," she said and stepped back still holding Harry's wand.  
  
Harry's brain throbbed painfully. He needed to think of something.   
  
"Think, Harry, think!" he thought to himself, but Hermione's screams were blocking out all possible thought. Suddenly it came to him.   
  
"Hermione! Give me your locket!" he shouted from underneath the magical bindings.   
  
Without hesitation Hermione ripped the golden locket off her neck and threw it at Harry. It clattered open just out his reach. Phoenix song filled the entire room and Harry felt strong. He struggled against the bindings and miraculously they seemed to melt away.  
  
Voldemort stood frozen to the spot, horror filling his eyes as the Phoenix song continued to wash over the room.   
  
Suddenly the locket closed with a snap. Rhonda had stepped on it.   
  
There was another deafening silence as Harry struggled to pull himself up once more. He faced Voldemort with newfound courage, the Phoenix song fresh in his memory.  
  
"You are very stubborn, boy," Voldemort spat at him. "Why don't you just let me kill you now? You have nothing else to live for."  
  
Harry's ears rung, in the silence that followed that statement.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry said, his voice was confident, but inside he felt himself melting.   
  
"You have nothing else to live for, Potter. You're finished. You have no friends, no family, and no help. Where has precious Dumbledore gotten you now?"  
  
Harry stared at the floor. He couldn't believe his ears. This couldn't be true; he had friends, didn't he? They were just as good as his family.   
  
"I have friends," Harry said softly.  
  
Voldemort laughed shrilly. "You think you do, don't you?" He laughed again, this time loud enough to echo long after he had shut his mouth. "They aren't really your friends, Potter. They just want to be on your good side. They just all want to be seen with The-Boy-Who-lived. They want you to think that they're your friends, but in the end they don't really care."  
  
Harry could feel himself losing power. It couldn't be true, it couldn't. "You're…you're…lying."  
  
Voldemort laughed again. He was beginning to sound crazier than the world already knew he was. "Tell me Potter, what is the point of being good? You have so much potential; you would do brilliantly in power. Why don't you just join the side that's winning? It makes more sense that way. There is no good and evil, Potter, there is only power. (A/N: Disclaiming the line.) So tell me, if all you have done is for nothing, what is the point? Why do you even try?"  
  
Harry stood rooted to his spot though he felt like the room was spinning. He was right, what did he have to live for? It did seem like the dark side was winning the fight. Why didn't he just join their side?  
  
"Come on, Potter," Voldemort said. "Join me, and I will spare your life. You will have all the power and riches you could want. What would you be missing?" He held out his hand for Harry to shake.  
  
Harry slowly extended his hand towards the pale sickly hand in front of him. This was it; he was going to have everything in life that mattered. He was going to be free. Suddenly a voice broke through the haziness of his brain.  
  
"Harry! Don't listen to him! Don't do it Harry!"  
  
Hermione was struggling to call Harry back to reality, but he was in too deep to get out. She didn't matter nobody mattered. In fact whom was that girl calling his name? He didn't recognize her.  
  
"You have friends Harry! You do, we love you! We all love you!" she cried out.  
  
Suddenly Harry's scar throbbed with pain as an image came clear into his head. Hermione's face swam in and out of view. Then it became clearer, and other faces joined her. Ron, Sirius, his mum and dad, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny. Even more faces became to run through his mind. The faces of Hagrid, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and every other person who had ever been a friend to him in the past.   
  
As these pictures slowly disappeared Harry was filled with a sense of strength and power. What had he been thinking? It was then that he realized the reason he had stayed with the fight against the Dark Side the whole time.  
  
"So, Potter," Voldemort's soft voice said, bringing him out of his reverie. "What is it? What is that keeps you from getting everything you want, when you could have it all?"  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath summoning every last speck of courage that he possessed. "Love," he said.  
  
"What?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Love. Love is what keeps me from joining you and your followers. Love is the thing that has kept me alive all these years. The fact of knowing that I have friends who would do anything for me, keep me from believing that I have nothing of importance. I know that now and there is nothing you can do, to change that."  
  
Voldemort's red eyes widened after hearing Harry's speech. They seemed to be filled with something Harry could not read. As if he were afraid of it.  
  
Then he laughed. It was not a harsh laugh; it was soft and cold. The sort of laugh you use when you don't want to be caught laughing. As though he was trying to keep quiet and intimidate at the same time.  
  
"You honestly think, that you can defeat me, the most powerful sorcerer in the world, with love?" he said quietly and continued to laugh. Rhonda had joined him now and they were both laughing.  
  
"Well," he said loudly after the laughing had subsided. "Let's see where love gets you now, Potter!" he pointed his wand at Ron and Hermione and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"   
  
"No!" Harry shouted and as the light bolted towards Ron and Hermione he jumped out in front of it and it hit him with all the power and force it could have endured. Harry felt himself being ripped in two. As though a giant knife was cutting him right down the center. His scar burned so much he could have sworn his head had cracked, and then as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Harry fell to the dusty, worn carpet in the darkness.  
  
A/N: Er...DON'T KILL ME! *runs to duck from tomatoes* Don't worry the story is SO not over! Everyone that reviews gets a piece of my Halloween candy! ... Or maybe I'll just keep it for myself! NOW many of you were dissapointed that I forgot the poll last chapter so I thought I would remember this chapter! Here is the question: WHICH YEAR DO YOU THINK RON AND HERMIONE WILL FINALLY CONFESS THEIR FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER? SIXTH OR SEVENTH? Send me your answer with your review! Thanx I love you all! *blows kisses*  
  
Your Faithful Writer,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


	15. Defeat and an Undeniable Truth

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Mua-hahahaha! So you want to know what's going on in my life? I knew you would! OK today in English I asked my teacher what POV the Harry Potter seires are in because that has always confused me. I think we came to the conclusion of Third Person Limited, but it got more confusing as the day went on! Anyway that was the only interesting thing except for the argument I had with this boy about why the sky is blue...Yeah I know I'm a freak. BUT I will win the argument! Anyway thanx to:  
  
Genie FF03: THANX! I love all those things!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanx!  
  
Natalie Potter731: Well I guess you could say that it is heartwarming to know you are in total control! MUA-HAHAHA! Like IS THIS THE DAGGER WHICH I SEE BEFORE ME?? Er...ok buh bye!  
  
tiffiany-45: I e-mailed you back but I don't think you ever got it! It was on my mom's address, because mine hasn't been working. I WOULD love to be ur beta reader if you didn't get my message! Tell me what you want in your review! THANX!  
  
Cheese Diva: MORBID! lol see ya soon!  
  
morgan: I dunno whether to hope that mines is good enough to kill you off, or to hope it isn't me that kills one my WONDERFUL reviewers...Hmmm...:)  
  
Ms. Hermione's Laughter: Awesome about the chat with J.K. Rowling! That rox! YOu think you know what happens? OH DO YOU?! LOL keep readin!  
  
michelleywelley: You think you know what happens? We shall see! MUA-HAHAHAHA!  
  
wowsergirl: Don't die! You need to read the next chapter!  
  
Nervous Turkey: AWESOME PENNAME! Keep on readin!  
  
the-love-of-ron: Since I'm the author I got to hug Ron! :) Thanx for reviewing and as for Harry...*shrugs*  
  
Weasley: Thanx keep on readin!  
  
RusselGrl15: Is he dead...is he not? Is he dead? IS he alive? *shrugs*  
  
CAnned Apple Pie: Thanx! As for your request I dunno if I can do that right now because of my messed up e-mail account, but ti sounds like an awesome idea!Still luvin the penname!  
  
tephyS: Thanx!  
  
Icebreaker20037: LOL I wanna hit random objects! Sounds like fun! Anger management! LOL thanx!  
  
Kagome19: Thanx so much! Your reviews are always totally slammin! :)  
  
Lily Lass: I love to keep you in suspense! It's fun!  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: You think Harry's dead? Oh well I'm not going to tell you! :)  
  
Leesa: I spit on cliffhangers too, just not mine! Thanx!   
  
Disclaimer: Why do I sound like a broken record...broken record...broken record...  
  
Chapter 15: Defeat and an Undeniable Truth  
  
Harry could see the smallest amount of light coming through his closed eyelids. He tried desperately to sit up, but it turned out to be a losing battle. Suddenly his eyes sprang open. He was laying on the floor in the Shrieking Shack with a sobbing Hermione over him.   
  
"Silence, girl," Voldemort hissed. "He can't hear you. He's finished, it's over."  
  
"No," Harry whispered, grasping Hermione's hand. (A/N: Friendship like y'all! Honestly take a chill pill!) He felt an electric surge as he sat up and faced Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort's eyes were blazing with fury and his face seemed whiter than usual. "It can't be," he said. His voice was filled with rage, although he looked petrified.   
  
Harry struggled to stand up as Hermione gasped in amazement. Suddenly Harry's scar erupted in pain and his hands began to emit a strange golden glow. In fact his whole body was lit up like a firefly, and the light seemed to be transferring itself from him to Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort screamed in agony as his hands began to emit to same light. He was slowly disappearing as the light traveled up his arms.   
  
Harry scrunched up his eyes in pain as the ache in his scar began to grow. Then as suddenly as it had begun it ceased and Voldemort's body shattered in a shower of shimmering sparks. Rhonda remained only for a few seconds more staring at Harry with her eyes of darkness, before disappearing in the same fate as Voldemort.   
  
The room seemed to echo as Harry stood in silence staring at his hands. He ran a hand over his now normal scar and turned to look at Hermione. She has tears running down her face, but her mouth was slightly open as she stared at Harry in awe. (A/N: NOT what you're thinking!)  
  
"Harry!" she shouted as she grasped him in an embrace. Harry grinned and returned it. He could feel his eyes watering as he looked into his best friend's face.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Harry and Hermione turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, and all the other members of the Order. They were standing near the many fallen deatheaters, wands drawn.  
  
"It appears," Dumbledore said calmly, although his face was that of shock. "That Voldemort has been defeated at last."  
  
Harry turned away from Hermione and to the professors. "Yes, he has been, but how did you know we were here?"  
  
"All the Deatheaters have a mark, Potter," Snape spat at him. "It seared in pain when The Da—Voldemort called for his followers. Naturally I knew something had to be going on. I notified the members of the Order and we came looking for you."  
  
"Are you quite alright, Potter, Granger?" McGonagall asked. Her voice had lost its icy tone and was filled with panic and yet slight warmth Harry hadn't heard in a long time.   
  
"We're alright," Hermione said anxiously. "But Ron's not." It seemed as though she was trying to keep her voice from cracking.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shouted and she hurried towards him, her husband not far behind. "Oh my gosh what happened to him?" She was sobbing uncontrollably now and Harry could see a fresh wave of silent tears running down Hermione's face, although she looked like she was trying to hide them.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward and placed two fingers on Ron's wrist searching for a pulse. "He's not dead, Molly, just merely unconscious."  
  
Mrs. Weasley choked on more sobs and Hermione closed her eyes in relief.   
  
"Now," he continued. "I suggest we all hurry back to the castle. There is much that needs to be explained." His eyes rested on Harry and Harry suddenly felt ashamed. What would the Headmaster think of him, now? Ron and Hermione were right. He should have told him what had happened.   
  
Hermione bent down and scooped up the remains of her locket. Rhonda had crushed it into three pieces. Harry heard Hermione sniff at the sight of it.  
  
"Portus," he whispered and the members of the Order, along with Harry, Hermione, and the unconscious Ron were transported to the hall of Hogwarts.  
  
"Now that we know where everyone is, I wish to see Harry in my office," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Molly, Arthur, you two may take Ron to the hospital wing. He may be there a while."   
  
Harry glanced at Hermione and watched her eyes fill with silent tears at the sight of Ron's body. He felt horrible, after all this was his entire fault. What if Ron never woke up? What if he was…  
  
"Miss Granger, perhaps you had better go with them," Dumbledore said and Hermione scurried off with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry, to my office," he said and with a swish of cloak they were heading down the corridor.   
  
When they had arrived at the giant oak doors of Professor Dumbledore's office Harry was beginning to feel nauseous. He quietly stepped into the room and ignored the surprised noises issuing from the portraits' occupants.   
  
"Take a seat, Harry," Dumbledore said as he also took a seat on the other side of the desk.   
  
Harry sat silently looking around the room nervously. He clamped his mouth shut for fear of losing his supper.   
  
"Harry, do you realize what you have just done?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry over the tips of his fingers.  
  
Harry shook his head. He did not understand entirely what had happened. In fact he didn't understand any of it.  
  
"You have just used the most complex form of magic anyone has ever used."  
  
Harry was puzzled. He didn't recall using any magic to defeat Voldemort. He just stood there and watched as he was reduced to a pile of dust.   
  
"Can you explain exactly what happened to you, Harry?"   
  
"Well…he…Voldemort tried to persuade me to…to…" he suddenly felt ashamed. What had he been thinking?   
  
"Go on Harry. There is nothing to be ashamed of," The Headmaster said waving a hand as though to accentuate his point.   
  
"He tried to persuade me to join him in the war. He said there was no use in being good and that everything I had been told was a lie. I probably would have believed him if it weren't for Hermione."  
  
Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, she reminded me that…well that it wasn't true."  
  
"Forgive me Harry, but you are not being specific. I need to know exactly what Voldemort was telling you."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and proceeded to explain how Voldemort had said that nobody loved him. That he had no friends, and that the only reason they were acting they way they did to him was to be on his good side.  
  
When he had finished Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and drew in a long, deep breath.   
  
"That is most interesting," was all he said before he seemed to lapse into thought once more.   
  
After many moments of silence Harry piped up.   
  
"Professor?" he asked quietly not wanting to disturb the old man.  
  
The Headmaster's head shot up again to look at Harry. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I just wanted to know…well…how, exactly, did Voldemort convince me of that? I mean now that I look back on it seems ridiculous. He didn't seem to be using any sort of magic, he just—"  
  
"Ah, but what you don't understand, Harry, is that he was using magic," Dumbledore continued. "You see emotions are one of the oldest kinds of magic known to wizards. You remember how you can do magic without a wand when you get angry or desperate? Well those are obviously both emotions."  
  
Recognition seemed to dawn on Harry slightly. It was though he was slowly putting a jigsaw puzzle he had been trying to piece together all his life together at last.  
  
"You mean, he needed to make he scared so that I wasn't thinking clearly?"  
  
"Sort of. You see Voldemort is not as skilled as the wizarding population thinks he is. He can only succeed by making you believe that you cannot. He needed to convince you to join him, only so that he could defeat you in the end. If you had joined him you would have been eliminated for sure."  
  
Harry's breath had constricted in his throat. To hear that he had almost sold his soul to Voldemort, scared him to the point of goose bumps. Rhonda. What had happened to Rhonda anyway?  
  
"Professor," Harry asked him. "What happened to Rhonda Garrison? She seemed to have disappeared after Voldemort, but—"  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said quietly. "Rhonda was a very interesting creature. In fact she wasn't a creature at all. More like a replica of Voldemort himself. Voldemort made the shell of her body and possessed it so that it woud be him in the body of first year. A very ingenious idea, although exceedingly dangerous."  
  
"Then if Rhonda was Voldemort why didn't she just kill me here? Why did he go through all the trouble to bring me to a place where he could defeat me?"  
  
"Because Rhonda was not full Voldemort, Harry. It is a very difficult concept to understand. She had the soul of Voldemort, but only part of it. She had the part that would do his bidding. He had his whole body, he wanted to defeat himself, I suppose."  
  
Harry nodded and was silent for a few moments. His mind was a complete jumble of unanswered questions. As though Dumbledore was reading his mind he asked, "Is there something you would like to ask me, Harry? I haven't been all that clear."  
  
"Well," Harry began, "I was juts confused as to how I defeated Voldemort. He hit me with the killing curse. I should have died defenselessly. There was no way I could have done anything. How did I survive?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I hoped you would ask me that. Harry." He got up from his chair and walked over to a giant cupboard in his office. He opened it and pulled out an old picture.   
  
"Look," he said setting it down in front of Harry. Harry peered into it and saw the smiling faces of the new formed Order of the Phoenix. They waved at him from the frame and smiled widely. Harry felt a lump in his throat as he watched.  
  
Sirius's face was shining among the others, although he looked a bit tired. His hair was matted and his face was pale from sitting inside a dark, damp house all day. But as Harry looked at him smiling warmly among his friends in the Order, he seemed to be reminded of the way he had looked at his parents wedding.   
  
"You see these people Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly, bringing Harry out of his reverie.   
  
"Yes," Harry whispered watching now the smiling face of Remus Lupin. He was sitting next to Sirius with his arm draped along the table that had been set up for dinners at Grimauld Place.   
  
"These people all united together to fight against Voldemort, to win the war that we have been trying to win for more than 17 years. They were trying to do it not only for the good of the wizarding world, but all for one purpose. You."  
  
Harry's neck snapped up from examining the plump, happy face of Mrs. Weasley. She was sitting next to Mr. Weasley. His arm was draped around her and the other around Bill.   
  
"Me?" he asked. There was a huge lump in his throat and the corners of his eyes were beginning to sting.   
  
"Yes, because these people love you Harry. All of the people in the Order are trying to protect you because they love you. To many of them you are like the son they never had, and some the brother they always wanted."  
  
Harry couldn't hold back the tears much longer. He wished Dumbeldore would stop. His eyes had moved on and were now looking at Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody. They were smiling and Mad-Eye looked rather sly with half of his nose missing.  
  
"But what has that got to do with me?" Harry asked when he had composed himself. He was now trying to look into Dumbeldore's face although finding it rather difficult as the lump in his throat was threatening to explode.  
  
"Don't you see, Harry? You have used one of the most ancient, and powerful forms of magic ever discovered. Love. The love you felt for Ron and Hermione in the split moment you thought they were going to die was powerful enough to keep you alive. It was the same sort of reaction as when your life was saved from your mother sacrificing herself for you."  
  
"But she died," Harry said. "Shouldn't I have died and Ron and Hermione lived?"  
  
"No, Harry. The difference in this situation is that you were trying to save them and he was trying to kill them. Voldemort purposely killed your mother to get her out of the way, but since she was willing to die for you, you were saved. Voldemort was trying to kill Ron and Hermione and accidentally hit you, but since you had jumped out to save your friends your life was saved."  
  
Harry was astonished and bewildered at the same time.   
  
"Yes, it is rather hard to understand," Dumbledore said reading the look on Harry's face.  
  
Harry smiled weakly. "But that doesn't explain how I defeated Voldemort. How did I do that?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "There is a door in the Ministry of Magic that is always kept locked. Do you remember me telling you this in you 5th year?"  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"And do you remember me telling you that there are some things worse than death?"  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Well only that could have defeated Voldemort. He does not understand the concept of love, and never has. When you saved Ron and Hermione's life the love that you felt was too much. He couldn't handle it, and disintegrated. You defeated him with the thing that is even more horrible and powerful than death itself."  
  
"Love is more horrible than death?" Harry asked. He couldn't quite imagine the feeling of dying being better than how he felt around Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "It's odd isn't it? How something can be so wonderful and yet so terrible at the same time."  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
"Tell me Harry," Dumbledore continued. "If you were die right now, what would there be to be afraid of? Wouldn't everything just be over, and you will have moved on into a whole new adventure? What is so scary about death?"  
  
Harry thought about that question for a long time. The Headmaster had a point. What was so scary about death? Maybe the fact that he would never see his friends again, but—  
  
"Leaving everyone behind," Harry said instantly. "And the thought of them being in misery after I'm gone."  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said smiling. "The thought of leaving everyone you love behind is terrifying, isn't it? In reality that is probably the only thing that keeps most of us from giving up when things get difficult."  
  
Harry nodded. He was beginning to understand everything. It was as though that was the last piece of the puzzle he had been trying to place together for all his life. And it seemed so simple now, he wondered why he had never seen it before.  
  
"So Voldemort never understood love and since it was so powerful in me he became powerless to protect himself? So the magic radiating from my body was the emotion of love?" Harry asked understanding perfectly now.  
  
"Exactly," Dumbledore said smiling. "You defeated him through the only thin you had that he did not possess. A heart."  
  
Harry leaned back in the chair he had been sitting in. He suddenly felt very exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. It had been a tiring night, to say the least.  
  
"You are going to need a good nights sleep, Harry," Dumbledore said standing up. "I suggest that you go see Madam Pomfery. She will already be tending to Ron, of course, but she will be more than happy to help you out. Tell her I said to give you a dreamless sleep potion. Molly and Arthur will probably be down there with Hermione, watching over Ron."  
  
Harry's face became horrified again. "Will Ron be alright, Professor?"  
  
"Oh, naturally. He should be awake by tomorrow I suppose. He will probably want to hear all about what happened, so get down there quickly."  
  
Harry stood up and turned towards the door, but stopped. He turned back to take one last look at the picture on Dumbledore's desk, its occupants still waving merrily up at him.   
  
"You may keep the picture if you like, Harry," Dumbledore said startling Harry. "I dare say I have too many of them."  
  
Harry picked up the picture, his eyes looking at Sirius's wide grin. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You should get down to the hospital wing now. I am sure the Weasleys and Ms. Granger will be anxious to see you."  
  
Harry nodded and turned to leave. As he opened the door he smiled to himself and muttered, "Yeah, Weasley and Granger." He laughed quietly.  
  
"I agree, Harry," Dumbledore's voice said softly.   
  
Harry's head whipped around to look at him only to see him smiling with a familiar twinkle in his eye.  
  
A/N: SURPRISE! Harry didn't die! I have to tell you guys a secret...I can't kill anyone! It would be too sad! And you guys thought I was going to kill him! HA! OK now the results of the poll are *drumroll* 7 people voted 6th year, 6 people voted 7th AND 1 voted for a secret romance starting 5th year! Good one! I didn't think of that one! As for me? I think it will happen in 7th year because it is a major part of the plot and she can't end it soon, because she has got to keep us reading or some would just stop reading the books! TADA! OK and the poll for this week is: DO YOU THINK RON IS AWARE THAT HE LIKES HERMIONE YET OR IS HE STILL A LOVABLE CLUELESS GIT? Answer in your review! See y'all next Friday! 


	16. A Different Kind of Love

A/N: "Hey 'Mione? Do you know what day it is?" "Um...Friday?" "Not just Friday!" "Um...the 14th?" "No! It's update day! And do you know what is special about update day?" "Um...you update?" "Right! But not just any update! Today's update is special! Because it's THE update! Do you know what that means?" "Er..." "I guess you'll just have to read the chapter and find out!" That was kind of the conversation I was having with my friends about today's update, only that was obviously with myself. No, I don't have split personality disorder, so don't start diagnosing me! LOL! Ok thanx to:  
  
Ms. Hermione's Laughter: I read that thing on mugglenet.com and I was like "OMG! What if that's true?" I kinda want it to be but don't at the same time because I want to witness it, ya know? ANyway thanx!  
  
morgan: You know what? There are truly not words big enough to express how much you rock! I'll try to find one, but I doubt it. *shrugs* THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
Icebreaker20037: Yes a huge bonk on the head! lol. To tell ya the truth there will be 18 chapters total, and then a very important ch. 19 that is a HUGE author's notes. So be sure to check them out! :)  
  
Genie FF03: YES! I agree I think that Hermione and Ron will argue about liking each other. That would be classic!   
  
tiffiany-45: I have to do an R/H scene this chapter huh? Well it is THE update, so you can think about it. I got your e-mail with ch. 5, but I haven't looked at it yet. I will later, because I have to babysit tonight.   
  
Lily106: Thanx tons!  
  
wowsergirl: There will be 18 chapters total and an important author notes chapter. Stay tuned!  
  
Weasley: More chapters! See ending author's notes!  
  
Cheese Diva: Awww don't cry! :) ba da ba ba baaa! The lights are out but I'm not sleeping! Like in Daddy! LOL!  
  
RusselGrl15: Yeah the reason the love thing is so obvious, is because I write my opinions of what I think will happen, so I am guessing tons of people are guessing that is truly how he will defeat Voldemort. *shrugs* Thanx tons!  
  
Lissa: Yes Ron had horrible self esteem. I feel for him. *blushes* :) Thanx!  
  
michelleywelley: You tell em! They have to do something soon!   
  
Natalie Potter731: Yes I would like a muffin cut sharply with a real dagger. Or is it a dagger of the mind? Oh I'm so confused! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: And do you know what I own? NUTING! *said the way strongbad says it in The Search for the Yello Dello* Go to www.homestarrunner.com   
  
Chapter 16: A Different Kind of Love  
  
Harry only spent the one night in the hospital wing as a patient, but many days afterwards with Hermione. He had already told Ginny everything that had happened and she surprisingly took it all very well. Hermione on the other hand, was an absolute wreck worrying over Ron. She was constantly hovering over him waiting for him to wake up, but he hadn't for a long time. He had been unconscious for three days now and Harry was beginning to worry. Mrs. Weasley was practically about to have kittens over the whole thing, and Harry and Mr. Weasley were trying desperately to comfort her.  
  
"He'll be fine," Harry told Mrs. Weasley as Mr. Weasley patted her arm consolingly. "His body just needs some time to rest."  
  
Hermione was trying to help as well, but she was having a difficult time of sounding sincere.  
  
"He'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley," she said while Harry looked rather grim. "I'm sure of---" but her words were cut off by a sob threatening to escape from Hermione's lips.  
  
A few days later Harry, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in the hospital wing trying frantically to force down some food Professor McGonagall had brought up for them.  
  
"If you lot are going to sit up here all day everyday the least you can let me do is feed you!" she had said. She and Dumbledore had excused Harry and Hermione from their classes under the circumstances, and since term was almost over. Surprisingly, Hermione had not argued to this compromise.  
  
The three of them, Hermione had excused herself saying she had to use the lavatory, but Harry was sure she just needed an excuse to leave so she could cry alone, were working on a plateful of Shepard's Pie when they heard a small groan from the nearby bed. Harry turned to see Ron opening up his eyes rather groggily.   
  
Harry and the elder Weasleys hurried to his side.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said looking about ready to squeeze him until his eyes popped out.   
  
Ron's face turned rather shocked at the sight of so many people gathered around him. Madam Pomfery had now come out and was shooing everyone away from his bedside with a bottle of potion in her hand.  
  
"Alright, move aside, move aside. He'll be alright, but I need to give him his treatment," she said and busied herself filling a glass with a very unappetizing looking potion. It looked rather like something you would find at the bottom of Hogwarts Lake, and under the circumstances it may have been.   
  
Ron choked on it slightly as it went down. Then he seemed to come to himself, as though he had not recognized the people around him before he had taken the potion.  
  
"Harry! What happened? Is Hermione okay? Mum, Dad? What are you two doing here? What happened with You-Know-Who? What happened to Rhonda? Where's Hermione? Are you okay? Is everything okay? Did you get Hermione?"  
  
"Calm down!" Harry said. He was thrilled that Ron was okay, but the questions were a little much. "Yes, Hermione's okay, she was here but went to the lavatory. She should be back soo—"  
  
The door of the hospital wing creaked open slowly, and in walked a very sad faced Hermione. Her face was a tear strained, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was an absolute mess and she hadn't slept in days. She looked at the group around Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron!" she shrieked, forgetting all dignity and flying to his side. "Are you alright? You've been out for five days! We all thought you were—" Tears were cascading down her cheeks as she looked at Ron.  
  
Harry had only just now realized how horrible Ron looked. His face was pale, his eyes were puffy, his nose looked swollen, and by the look of his strangely placed position he seemed to have a few broken ribs.  
  
Hermione began to sob uncontrollably and then the look of guilt overcame Ron's already beat up features.  
  
"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said softly. Hermione had muffled her sobs with her hands and was trying to wipe away the tears, but they were still coming down fast. "We're so glad you're alright. Your father and I have been in a wreck over you." She leaned over and gave Ron a light hug as not to disturb is cracked ribs.  
  
"Thanks, Mum," Ron said turning slightly pink. "I'm fine, really."  
  
"That's good," Mr. Weasley said giving his son's shoulder a pat.   
  
There was a pregnant pause that was only interrupted by Hermione, still trying to get her sobs under control.  
  
"I think your mother and I will leave you to catch up with your friends," Mr. Weasley said grasping Mrs. Weasley's hand and helping her out of the chair she was occupying.   
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley said, ambivalence hanging in her breath. "But—"  
  
"Molly, they need to talk," Mr. Weasley said soothingly. He led his wife out of the room leaving Harry, Ron and the sniffling Hermione in behind them.   
  
The door closed with a click and Harry looked into Ron's face, but he noticed that he was looking at Hermione. She had stopped sobbing now and was looking desperately for a handkerchief.   
  
"It's good to know you're alright, mate," Harry said smiling at Ron.   
  
Ron grinned back, although it was rather strained. It's impossible to give a full hearted smile when one of your best friends is crying in the same room as you.   
  
"Thanks, mate," he said, "you too."  
  
"We were all really worried. Especially Hermione," Harry said smirking slightly.   
  
"Really?" Ron asked looking rather sad.   
  
"Of course!" Hermione said shrilly. She had controlled herself for the most part. "You're our best friend! Of course we were worried!"  
  
Ron smiled at her.   
  
"Especially since it's my entire fault you're like this," she continued, wiping her nose on the handkerchief she had found earlier. "I mean if I hadn't been in danger in the first place, you wouldn't have jumped out in front of me. I can't believe I got you hurt so badly." She broke off as a fresh wave of silent tears gushed from her chocolate eyes.  
  
"What do you mean it's you fault?" Ron asked absolutely bewildered. "If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I was the one who tried to save you, Hermione. I guess you could say I wanted to be like this."  
  
Harry sat silently in his chair watching the very delicate situation in front of him. With the right ingredients it could have a good turn out, but it could easily turn on them in the blink of an eye.  
  
"But you shouldn't have wanted to save me," Hermione babbled. "You should have saved yourself and Harry. I was ready to face what I had coming to me. You shouldn't have put yourself at the risk of my well being!"  
  
Ron stared at her, open mouthed. He then, with difficulty, leaned forward and took her hands away from her face. If she was surprised by the action she didn't show it. She just continued to let the tears flow from her eyes.  
  
"Listen to me, Hermione," Ron said softly. "You are our best friend. We came after you to save your life. If I had let you die I would have never forgiven myself. We didn't go through all that trouble to find you only to let you die."  
  
"But you got hurt," she insisted, shaking her head. She had stopped crying but still refused to look him at him.  
  
"So what? I'm alive aren't I? And so are you. This isn't permanent. Your death would've been."  
  
Hermione responded with a sniff. Harry continued to watch in awe at what Ron seemed to be doing.  
  
"'Mione—er—Hermione, when You-Know-W—" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Voldemort wants to kill someone he'll do it. I knew that if I had a chance to die in your place I would have taken it. Any of us would have. Both me and Harry love you like the sister we never had and—"  
  
Harry cleared his throat rather loudly. When Ron looked at him he glared at him and shook his head slightly.  
  
Ron took another deep breath. "Well you're like a sister to Harry at any rate."  
  
This comment got Hermione's attention. Her face had a look of mingled curiosity and hurt on it.   
  
"And…to…you, Ron?" she managed to stammer.  
  
Ron didn't meet her eyes and instead seemed to have found an interest in the sheets covering his legs. He mumbled something incoherent.  
  
"What did you say?" Hermione asked timidly. She looked like she was on the verge of tears again.  
  
Harry felt like banging his head on something hard. Hermione obviously thought Ron didn't like her at all. If only he could have chosen different wording!  
  
Ron took another deep breath and forced himself to look at Hermione face. Then he said, "That's a different kind of love," he managed to say.  
  
The look on Hermione's face was absolutely priceless. First it was confusion as she placed together what Ron had said, then it changed to utter shock, and then it became totally unreadable as tears streamed down her face again. (A/N: Yeah I'm making Hermione cry a lot, but I know if I was in her position I would be sobbing on and off too! ?)  
  
"I'm sorry," Ron said desperately. "I didn't mean to—" But his words were cut short as Hermione leaned forward and placed her lips onto his.  
  
Harry sat frozen to his chair as he watched his two best friends kiss. It was an incredibly funny feeling. It felt as though he wasn't even there, but that he was watching some muggle movie on the big screen and he was just an outsider. Still he was very happy for them.  
  
When Hermione finally backed off of Ron he was staring at her his mouth slightly open. She looked rather surprised at herself as well and blushed crimson.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, horrified. "I just—"  
  
"No," Ron said coming to himself. "It's alright. I…er…well I liked it."  
  
Harry coughed as he tried to stifle a laugh that was in danger of escaping him.  
  
"You did?" Hermione said weakly. She had a small smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. There was silence for a few moments before Ron started to speak again. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you I just…I didn't think you would feel the same way, and well, the truth is a love you, 'Mione, but not just as a best friend as more, and I really want you to be my girlfriend, but I don't know how to ask you and—" He stopped looking as though he felt he had said too much. He then flushed a color so red there isn't even a word to describe how red he was. (A/N: I'm sick of using crimson and scarlet. I had to add some color…or…wait…oh never mind!)  
  
"Ron," Hermione said softly. "I'm sorry too, but to solve your problem you could just try asking me."  
  
Ron took another deep breath and said, "Mion—Hermione, will you go out with me?"  
  
Hermione grinned and kissed him again. Ron being a bit more ready this time gladly accepted the action.  
  
Harry was beginning to feel rather nauseated. He was happy for them and all, but did they HAVE to do that in front if him? It was as if they didn't even realize he was there!  
  
When the two broke apart Hermione said, "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Ron grinned.   
  
"Oh, but Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked in a worried tone.  
  
"'Mione's fine."  
  
Ron sighed in relief and Harry, not being able to take it any longer, burst out laughing.  
  
Ron and Hermione turned to look at him as though just realizing he was there. Harry continued to laugh and Madam Pomfery came in to see what all the commotion was about.   
  
"For the love of Merlin!" she said as she saw Harry laughing hysterically and Ron and Hermione looking very ashen faced. "I think it's about time Mr. Weasley had his rest. You two will be able to see him later. So go on down to your common room, go on now!"  
  
Harry and Hermione hurried out of the hospital wing quickly, Harry still chuckling as they left.  
  
"I fail to see what is so funny," Hermione said loftily.   
  
"It's just funny….that…" he stammered in between chuckles. "That it took you two so long to figure it out and you were just telling Ginny and I off for taking a while! And you are supposed to be the smartest witch in the school!" He broke down into another laughing fit as they reached the portrait hole.   
  
Under other circumstances Harry was sure that Hermione probably would have been terribly hurt and angry by that last comment, but she didn't seem to mind much. In fact a few moments later she was laughing along with them. The two of them were so involved in laughing they didn't hear someone coming down the girls' dormitories.  
  
"What's going on?" Ginny asked, as she stepped into the common room.   
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then burst out laughing all over again.  
  
A/N: Aww... I loved it! I hope you guys did! It was the thing you have all been waiting for! :) Yes and another thing. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I was sad that I didn't get 200 reviews last chapter, because I thought I could manage it. So tell your friends about my fic, or somethin...*hint hint* The more reviews the better! THANX I love you all! Ok now for the poll. *drumroll* 11 people responded and 7 said he was a lovable clueless git, 3 said he knows, and 1 was as lovable and clueless in their opinion as Ron! :) As for me? I was surprised by the results. I think he has to know at least to some extent, because he DID give her perfume for Christmas! SORRY if I just ruined something for you! :( Ok now for this week's poll: WHO DO YOU THINK WILL ADMIT THEIR FEELINGS (TO ANYONE NOT EACH OTHER) FIRST? RON OR HERMIONE? Tune in next week for another chapter! :)  
  
WAIT! One more thing and it is IMPORTANT! Many of you have been asking me how long this fanfic is going to be, and I have put off telling you for long enough. There will be a total of 18 chapters, BUT there will be a 19th that is a VERY IMPORTANT A/N. I will be giving detailed thanx to everyone and asking some questions of opInions as to the sequel I have cooking! :) Yes most likely there will be a sequel! So stay tuned!  
  
Love,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


	17. Graduation

A/N: I come to you from the depths of the couch. My brain has turned to mush from being sick, and watching stupid little kid shows because there is NOTHING to watch. Right now I am watching The Early Show and they are talking about how guys are obsessing over "having nice abs". It's funny, but whatever. Anyway thanx to:  
  
Natalie Potter731: I feel like I've been stabbed by a dagger, that I see before me. Although I have thee not, so is it real or is a false creation proceeding from the heat oppressed brain...ugh my heat oppressed brain hurts!  
  
Duckmander: Aw thanx so much! I'm glad you like my writing style. :)  
  
Genie FF03: Here's more!  
  
wowsergirl: Thanx! Here's more!  
  
morgan: Yeah I get exhausted writing all the action, but this chapter is a little more easy going. And don't worry the sequel is going to have more fluff in it!  
  
Ms. Hermione's Laughter: Aw! Did you really think that was the sweetest R/H confession? :)  
  
love it live: I love ur vocab! Romantical-ish-ness is an awesome word!  
  
RussellGrl15: Yeah I was just absolutley thought that Harry was very bored so I thought, "Hey if I make him laugh..." So yeah know! :)  
  
Emily: OMG! Thank you so much! I can't believe you think I write like J.K. herself. She is like my idol! I thank you again and again and again! :)  
  
Kristi: Hey thanx so much!  
  
Lissa: Thanx! Yeah Hermione would have to be tricked into. I agree!  
  
Kagome19: YAY! I like sequels too. I hope it'll be awesome!  
  
Leesa: Thanx so much!  
  
David Ken: LOL! Yeah I thought she cried quite a bit too, but hey her best friend was in a comma! Oh yes and you need to update Groundhogs Day! :)  
  
Ket Kat51: Yeah that makes sense, so I agree!  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: Oh yes I like to bang my head against things so I just HAD to put that in there!  
  
Weasley: I love the Weasleys! They are so awesome! How did you review twice?  
  
Brooke: Yeah sorry about the length! I only write what I know needs to be in it!  
  
tiffiany-45: Ugh I'm still sick and feel horrible! :( But I'm still updating!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my stuffed uo nose, my high fever, and my hacking cough! *coughs*  
  
Chapter 17: Graduation  
  
"I'm just glad you all got out alright," Ginny said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they walked down to the Great Hall. Ron had gotten out of the hospital a few days earlier and was looking almost perfect. Hermione was back to her normal self and not crying nearly as much as she had been. She and Ron had been together for a week now and seemed to be on cloud nine. They hadn't told anyone except for Harry, obviously, and Ginny because she would have figured it out anyway. This was because they didn't want their relationship to go public just yet, if too many people found out it could be a disaster, so Harry and Ginny had taken an oath of silence. Ron and Hermione acted normal for the sake of their secrecy, but sometimes Harry would see them looking at each other from across the room, when they thought nobody was looking.  
  
Harry didn't mind their relationship at all. True, it had taken him a few days to get used to it, but afterwards he realized that it would be selfish to treat his friends differently because they had finally gotten together. Wasn't he the one who had wanted them to get together in the first place? Besides Ron had wonderfully understanding of his relationship with Ginny so Harry needed to be equally supportive.  
  
The four of them walked into the Great Hall. Many heads swiveled to peer at them from the tables. Harry had been getting that a lot lately. Many people had even started clapping every time he entered a room or walked through the halls. It was getting rather bothersome.  
  
They sat down, Ginny sitting next to Harry and Ron and Hermione sitting across from them. Just as they started to eat breakfast Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.  
  
"Good morning students! I hope you all had a great night's sleep and you are ready for a fun filled Saturday as usual. There is an announcement I would like to bring to your attention. Graduation is coming up for all the seventh years and we will be having our usual ceremony. (A/N: I know it has never said anything about it, but humor me this will be good!) Anyone you invite may come, so it will not be just 7th years and your families have all been owled to let them know the dates. Dress robes will be worn and further information will be given as the last weeks of term continue. Thank you."  
  
Hermione turned to the boys and Ginny. "Can you believe we are actually graduating? It seems like we just arrived yesterday and now we're going to be waling away from Hogwarts forever." Tears began to fill her eyes as she said these words, but she hastily wiped them away because Ron was watching her.  
  
"I don't know how I am going to handle not having you three not at Hogwarts next year," Ginny said. "I guess I'll just have to hang out with Luna."  
  
Ron grinned. "That should be fun." The four of them laughed.  
  
"Well I think I should go get dressed for Hogsmeade," Ginny said, smiling. She stood up giving Harry's hand a little squeeze.   
  
The trio stayed seated at the table only for a few moments longer before getting up and heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry couldn't help but notice the silence as they walked down the halls. He tried to break it.  
  
"So you reckon you'll be asked to give a speech for graduation, Hermione? I mean you are valedictorian."   
  
Hermione shrugged. "Maybe so, but I haven't the slightest idea. If I do I don't think I would know what to say."  
  
"Hermione Granger, not knowing what to say?" Ron said, smirking. "That's a first."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but Harry hadn't missed the small smile she had tried to conceal.  
  
Just as they arrived at the portrait hole a voice sounded from behind them.   
  
"Potter!"   
  
Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall striding towards him. Her black cloak was swishing around her legs with each step.   
  
"Yes, Professor?" he asked clearly puzzled about the situation.  
  
"The Headmaster and I would like a word with you, Potter," she said. "Hogsmeade can wait for a moment."  
  
Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who looked just as bewildered as himself and said, "Tell Ginny we'll leave later, okay?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded simultaneously and Harry turned to leave with Professor McGonagall.   
  
The two of them walked down the hall towards the two stone gargoyles at the end of the hall. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of it and said, "Licorice wand." The gargoyle leapt aside and she proceeded to walk up the winding staircase.  
  
"Come in," came the voice of Professor Dumbledore when she knocked on the large oak doors. They stepped in and the Headmaster smiled.   
  
"Ah, Minerva. Please take a seat Harry." He motioned towards the chair in front of his desk. McGonagall stepped around to the other side of the Headmaster's desk to see him clearly.  
  
Harry sat timidly on the edge of his seat and waited to be addressed.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore started. "Professor McGonagall and I have already discussed it and we think that it would be a terrific idea for you to give the graduation speech at the ceremony."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected this.   
  
"But Hermione's has the highest grade—"  
  
"Yes we know that Harry, but under the circumstances we think it would be best if you made the graduation speech," Professor McGonagall said. Harry could have sworn that he saw pride shining in her beady eyes.  
  
"But…I…I don't' speak well publicly," Harry insisted. "This would be better for Hermione, or Ron they're Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said calmly. "But I think everyone would much rather hear from you, Harry. You have just defeated Voldemort and I think everyone would be mose interested to hear the story."  
  
Harry felt himself turning red. Was he being labeled as some sort of side attraction? Was the press going to be there?  
  
"I don't think this is such a great idea, sir," Harry said apologetically.  
  
"It has already been decided, Potter," Professor McGongall said with a hint of her old self in her voice. "You are going to say the speech at Graduation. Now you just need to write it and everything will be fine."  
  
"But I don't want to," Harry insisted. "It will be all over the Daily Prophet!"  
  
"You're already all over the Daily Prophet, Harry," the Headmaster continued. He passed a newspaper towards Harry. There was a picture of himself as one of the Triwizard Champions on the front and a story of is defeat against Voldemort. Although they hadn't gotten the story nearly correct. Harry figured they might as well have gotten right, if they wanted to report it, but this was all about how he performed complex magic with his wand and made a daring escape.  
  
Harry sighed. "Alright I suppose I'll do it."  
  
"Good," Professor McGonagall said. "Just write what you want to talk about Potter."  
  
Dumbledore gave him a reassuring smile and Harry stood and turned to the door.   
  
"Oh Harry," Dumbledore said.   
  
Harry turned. "Yes?"  
  
"Write about what's important to you."  
  
Harry saw a twinkle in the Headmaster's eye and suddenly he was filled with power. He knew exactly what he would write about.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"They asked you to give the graduating speech?" Hermione asked in awe. She, Harry, Ron and Ginny were all sitting in The Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeers even though the weather was rather warm outside.  
  
"Yes, they said under the particular circumstances it would be more appropriate," he explained swishing the butterbeer in his bottle around. "I don't frankly understand."  
  
"What do you mean you don't understand?" Ron asked as though Harry were mad. "You have just defeated Voldemort, Harry! Everyone is going to want to hear from you!" Ron had started saying Voldemort's name now that there was nothing to fear.  
  
"But Hermione's top witch" Harry insisted.  
  
"Nobody cares about that!" Hermione said smiling. "Do you really think anyone would like to hear from Hermione the bookworm? Nobody likes me as it is, nobody would take me seriously."  
  
"We like you," Harry, Ron, and Ginny said together.   
  
Hermione smiled. "You guys are different."  
  
"Well I think it will be good for you," Ginny said sitting up straight. "The Press is going to be after you when you graduate. It will be good for you to get used to it."  
  
"She's right Harry," Hermione said. "You have only gotten more famous now that you have defeated the most feared wizard on earth.   
  
Harry shrugged, although he was glad his friends supported him.  
  
The rest of their visit to Hogsmeade was filled with walking through the sunny streets and looking around in the little shops. They visited Zonko's, the post office, Honeydukes, Dervish and Banges, and even the Hogshead. It was as if they were saying goodbye to old friends.   
  
As the four friends headed back to Hogwarts Harry rolled over ideas for his speech in his mind. In two weeks time he was going to have to stand up and give it in front of the entire graduating class, not to mention their parents. He only hoped that there would be no hard feelings between himself and the people in the audience.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The days counting down the Harry's speech at the Graduation seemed to be flying away faster than he could count them. He still didn't have the faintest idea what to write about.   
  
That night he was sitting in the common room with a piece of parchment in front of him, the end of a quill between his teeth and a mind full of racing thoughts, although none of them seemed to want to write themselves into a speech.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help, Harry?" Hermione asked. She and Ron were sitting on the other side of the table working diligently on the last Transfiguration essay of the year. At least Hermione was working; Ron looked like he was finding more interest in Hermione's face than the text book in front of him.   
  
"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I think this is something I need to do alone."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded and went back to their essays.   
  
Harry sucked harder on the end of the quill, as if it would give him some ideas as to what to write about. Just then a tawny owl soared through the open window. It landed right next to Harry and stuck out its leg. Harry, glad for the interruption, took the letter off its leg and looked at the return address. He gasped.  
  
"Who's it from?" Ron asked retreating from Hermione's side to come look at the letter. Hermione too looked over Harry's shoulder at the letter.  
  
The address said:   
  
Petunia Dursely  
  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
Harry opened the envelope with trembling hands. Inside was a letter written his aunt's curly handwriting. It said:  
  
Harry,  
  
I just received Albus Dumbledore's note that your graduation will be soon. I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to attend. I would come if I could, but your Uncle has filed for divorce and I must stay here to tie up the loose ends.   
  
Please forgive me, not only for the absence at your graduation, but for being such a horrible guardian to you over these last seventeen years. I didn't understand until now how it must feel to be you. I hope you except this sincere apology and I send you the best of luck with your speech.   
  
Also I would like to know if it would be possible for you to go home with you friend, Ron, after school is out. I would take you back here, but like I said I need to tie up the last of the divorce issues. I hope this will be alright, and if not I shall be able to make further arrangements.   
  
Again I am truly sorry and I wish you good luck.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Aunt Petunia  
  
Harry stared shocked at the letter. He couldn't believe this. His aunt had sent him a message by owl? His aunt was apologizing for being horrible? She was sorry for not being able to come to his graduation? His uncle had filed for divorce? This was too weird.  
  
"Bloody--," Ron said, but was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Ron, don't swear! That's strange Harry," she said.  
  
Harry nodded still remaining silent. He continued to stare at the letter dumbstruck. It seemed as though his aunt finally saw him as the human he was hoping she would see him as. It was almost as though, for was in his 17 years of life, she loved him.   
  
Suddenly Harry's mind exploded with happiness. He knew exactly what he wanted to write in his speech.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I'm nervous, mate," Harry said as he stood in front of the mirror, straightening the front of his robes. The night of Graduation had finally come and he couldn't quite contain his jitters.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine," Ron said as he desperately tried to flatten his hair. It was almost as uncooperative as Harry's. "You could have let me hear it you know."  
  
Harry smiled. He has purposely not let Ron, Hermione, or Ginny hear his speech. He wanted it to be strictly his words. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said.  
  
Ron sighed and finished buttoning up the black robes the twins had bought him with Harry's Triwizard winnings. He looked pretty good.  
  
"You two look nice."  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to see Ginny. She was dressed in pale green robes that looked wonderful with her vibrant hair. Harry smiled.  
  
"So do you," he said giving her a hug.   
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked trying to sound nonchalant since Dean, Seamus, and Neville were still in the room.  
  
"She's still getting ready," Ginny said taking a seat on Harry's bed. "She said something about needing to look perfect. 'This is a very important day for me Ginny! I need to look just right!' Something like that."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed. Hermione had never been one to care too much about her appearance. Harry had a distinct feeling that it had more to do with Ron than graduating.  
  
"But she said would meet us in the common room," Ginny said. She was now standing up and fiddling with Harry's hair, but gave up when it proved a useless attempt.   
  
"Alright," Ron said tightening his tie. "I'm ready to go."  
  
Harry took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath.   
  
'This is it,' he thought to himself. 'It's now or never.' He exhaled the breath and followed Ron and Ginny down the boys' stairs.  
  
The common room was a sea of color, very much like it had been for the Yule Ball in fourth year. (A/N: I decided to let them wear their colored robes, because it's more interesting to describe. 'Mione Weasley likes color! ?) Everyone was talking and seemed excited to be graduating. Harry felt sick.  
  
"Oh! There she is," Ginny said waving Hermione towards them.  
  
She looked radiant. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a bun, although it was curly rather than sleek and straight. Her face was done with enough makeup to turn quite a few Gryffindor boys' heads, and her dress robes were periwinkle. She smiled at the three of them and hurried over.  
  
"Hey guys," she said grinning.   
  
"You look great, Hermione," Harry said.   
  
"Thanks, Harry. What do you two think?" She looked at Ginny and Ron, but Harry couldn't help but notice that she was obviously asking the question for Ron.  
  
"You look absolutely stunning Hermione," Ginny said, she was trying to keep a straight face. Harry turned to see Ron staring at Hermione his jaw dropped considerably.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said. "What do you think?"   
  
Ron continued to stare at her and mouthed soundlessly. "You look…you look…gorgeous."  
  
Hermione blushed and continued to smile. "Thank you."  
  
Ron shrugged, but his face was the color of roses. "You're welcome."  
  
"We should probably get down to the Great Hall," Ginny said breaking the moment. "You don't want to be late."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement and walked out of the common room with the other students.   
  
As they walked down the halls, Harry could help but feel sad. This was going to be his last day at Hogwarts. He would probably never see it again. He looked at everything as he passed. It was like saying good-bye to an old friend. Harry could feel a lump forming in his throat and looked straight ahead to avoid crying in front of the whole school.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, with a long piece of paper.  
  
"You will need to stand in alphabetical order," she said loudly over the din of the crowd. "Now file in."  
  
Ginny hugged each of them in turn and then hurried into the Great Hall to watch the procession.  
  
Harry and Ron whose names were toward the end of the alphabet waited as Hermione went ahead of them. Many people continued to go in front of them including Draco Malfoy. He glared at Harry, his eyes ready to kill.  
  
Harry and Malfoy had been on even worse terms than before, due to the death of Lucius Malfoy. Harry remembered Draco coming up to him and having to be restrained by at least three teachers.  
  
"You'll pay for it Potter! I swear on my father's grave you will pay!" He had screamed at him before being pulled, struggling away to the hospital wing.  
  
The teachers had put a spell on him causing him to not come anywhere near Harry for the time being. All he could do was glare at him from a safe distance. Harry was surprised they were even letting him graduate.  
  
"Potter, Harry," McGonagall called. Harry smiled at Ron and hurried to find his place in line.  
  
Before he knew it they were walking into the Hall to the sound of a band playing Pomp and Circumstance. Dumbledore had hired the Weird Sisters just for the occasion.  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, Harry's eyes grew huge. It looked magnificent. The tables were no where to be seen and hundreds of chairs took their place. The family members of all the graduating students were seated in them smiling widely at the procession of students. They were heading towards about a hundred high backed chairs on the opposite wall, where the graduates would sit. There were chairs in front of these for the Professors to sit in as well.  
  
The ceiling was dark and twinkling with thousands of tiny stars. Harry couldn't have asked for a better night to graduate.  
  
As soon as all the graduates were seated Professor Dumbledore stood. He was wearing a set of midnight blue robes and his silvery hair was flowing down his back.   
  
"Welcome beloved family members, to this year's graduation. We are all so glad you could come. Each and every one of these students have accomplished so much in their seven years of attending Hogwarts. I can assure you that each and every one of the staff members wishes them the best of luck as their lives continue."  
  
Harry had to hold back his laughter. He found it hard to believe that Snape was going to be wishing anything good to happen to him over the next few years.   
  
Dumbledore continued, "It is my pleasure to see them graduate tonight as I am sure it is yours. I know how proud you are as proud of them as I am. Now without further adue I would like to announce this year's achievement awards."  
  
Harry's stomach tightened. After the awards were given it would be his turn to make the speech. He squirmed in his chair.   
  
"To this year's Valedictorian, I would like to award this plaque of academic excellence, Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione stood up to the cheering of the crowd around her and headed down to accept her award. She smiled at everyone and headed back to her seat.  
  
"To this year's Most Improved Student, Neville Longbottom."  
  
Harry watched as Neville stumbled down to accept his award. His cheeks were red, but he was smiling brightly.  
  
"I would also like to congratulate this years Quidditch Champions, for the 4th year running, the Gryiffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
There was a collective whoop as Dumbledore waved his arm in the direction of the gleaming Quidditch cup. Harry couldn't help but feel proud of what his team had done. (A/N: Yes I know I only wrote out one game, but there were more that I didn't go into.)  
  
After the applause died down Dumbledore continued. "Now it gives me great pleasure to announce this year's speaker, Harry Potter."  
  
There was a deafening applause as Harry walked down towards the enchanted microphone. He could feel his hands trembling as he adjusted it in the stand.   
  
Taking a deep breath he began, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I would like to take this moment to thank everyone on the staff whom have been such a great help to us these past seven years."  
  
There was another applause, in which Harry tried to calm himself down. When it had died down he continued, "Seven years ago I never would have dreamed what would have become of me. As you all can well imagine I was shocked to realize that I was the son of two of the most well-known wizards (A/N: This is used in the same way 'men' is used as all humans in many historical documents and such. SEE Dr. West, I have been paying attention in History class! Er…um…)  
  
"You can well imagine my fear as to learning this. I didn't know if I would fit it. As long as I could remember I was just a punching bag for my cousin, I had never actually had my own life, so to speak.   
  
"When I stepped on the Hogwarts Express I didn't expect to meet to of the best friends I could have ever had." Harry motioned to the graduating class behind him and Ron and Hermione beamed. "And as the years went on they became a huge part of my life, along with many of my other classmates."  
  
The audience continued to smile at Harry. It was only then that Harry's nervousness about the speech he was making. He looked out into the crowd to see many familiar faces. He saw all of the Weasleys and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. The school had been accommodated for those who were muggle born.  
  
Harry took another breath as he continued on with his speech. "Everyone here has been an important part of my life, and as we all went through our magical training I think one thing in particular has forced us all to learn a valuable lesson."  
  
Harry gulped. This was the part of his speech that was sure to cause mixed feelings. He looked out to see Narcissa (A/N: Is that her name? I forget and I am way too lazy to get off my butt and go look. ?) Malfoy. He prayed that the restraining order would stay intact. Then his eyes skimmed over the face of Ginny Weasley. She was smiling brightly at him and her eyes were urging him to continue.   
  
"Voldemort," There was a collective gasp from the audience and some murmuring began to break out. Harry cleared his throat and continued. "Voldemort has always been an issue of terror for the wizarding world. He kills for pleasure, but over the years I've learned that there is nothing to fear."  
  
He paused. The audience was staring at him intently.   
  
"Voldemort works from using our fears against us. Without fearing him, he cannot function. This has become apparent over the past years, but it can be stopped.  
  
"Hogwarts has taught me that having friends is the only way we can get through life. Having healthy relationships with people keeps us standing together in an unbreakable bond that is love."  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny as he said this, only to see he eyes filled with glittering tears. Her face was still glowing with her gorgeous smile, and Harry smiled back.   
  
"So tonight as I stand here with the rest of my fellow classmates, I would like to remind you that no one can do anything by themselves. Everyone needs the support, help, or love of someone else to succeed. Graduation is a time to remember these things and celebrate our accomplishments with the people we love. That is we are here today and that is why Voldemort has been defeated at last."  
  
Harry said these last words and stood looking around at the people in the crowd. Many of them were still staring at him, looking like they weren't sure what to do. Then from somewhere behind him he heard a noise. He turned around to see Ron and Hermione standing up clapping for him. They were beaming and Hermione has tears running down her face.  
  
Harry turned back to the crowd and saw the Weasleys stand up and begin clapping loudly. Pretty soon the entire hall was clapping wildly. Fred and George were cheering, along with Lee Jordan and looked like they were having the time of their lives.  
  
Harry grinned at the crowd. Dumbledore stood up behind him and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Slowly the crowd's din began to die down.  
  
"As you can see," Dumbledore said, causing Harry to turn and look at him. "Harry Potter has captured the essence of Hogwarts, and I along with the other members of the staff, would like to award him with this."  
  
Harry continued to stare at Dumbledore as he handed him a plaque. It was silver and looping letters were written to say: Harry Potter: For Seven Years of Defensive Excellence.  
  
"This award is being given to Mr. Potter for his excellence in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but also for his many achievements in life. We could not find something big enough to express the significance of what you have done, during your schooling. We hope this shall be enough."  
  
Harry stared, speechless, at the words on the plaque. He then turned to Professor Dumbledore, grinning.   
  
"This is more than enough. Thank you."   
  
The hall erupted into applause again, as Harry shook hands with each member of the staff. He then walked back to his seat as the Weird Sisters began to play Pomp and Circumstance once more.   
  
The rest of the ceremony went without the slightest hitch. Each person was given a diploma and shook hands with each of the staff members. Harry couldn't help but notice Ron looked rather smug when he shook Viktor Krum's hand.  
  
After the ceremony Harry, Ron, and Hermione were given so many hugs Harry thought they might have been squeezed to death.   
  
"Oh, that speech was wonderful Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. (A/N: More tears! Wheee!)   
  
"It really was Harry," Ginny said giving him a hug. "You were brilliant."  
  
"Thanks, Gin." He kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Mrs. Weasley gave the pair of them an odd look. "Are you two…?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny. She grinned back at him and then nodded to her mother.  
  
Mrs. Weasley scooped Harry and Ginny both into her arms for an enormous hug. "Oh I knew you two would get together some day!" she said after letting them go. "This has been the happiest day of my life."  
  
When Mrs. Weasley walked away to go speak to the Grangers Harry turned to see Ginny laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked her, grinning at the sound of her laughter.  
  
"It's just that," she said, when the giggles had subsided. "If she reacted like that for us, I can only imagine how she'll act when she finds out about Ron and Hermione. She's been on his case about Hermione since the summer after their second year!"  
  
Ginny jerked her head towards the couple. They were sitting and talking with Fred and George and Harry started to laugh along with Ginny.   
  
As the evening went on Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hung out talking with their friends and family. Soon it became very late and the families began to leave the hall.   
  
"We'll see you in two days," Mr. Weasley said as he left with the rest of his family.   
  
"Bye," came the voices of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.   
  
The foursome walked back to Gryffindor tower together. They were talking and laughing just like old times. Harry gave the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and they scrambled into the common room.  
  
Surprisingly the common room was vacant. Harry guessed most of the 7th years had already gone up to bed. He, Ron, and Hermione had been among the last graduates to leave the hall.  
  
"Well, goodnight you two," Hermione said to Harry and Ron. He eyes lingered on Ron for a moment and then she turned and headed up the stairs.  
  
"I'm going up to bed," Ron said to Harry and Ginny.   
  
Harry and Ginny stood in the empty common room in silence. Harry ran a hand through his hair and continued to look at Ginny.  
  
"Well, I guess goodnight," Ginny said smiling. "And you really did great tonight Harry."  
  
Harry grinned and took her hand. He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, Harry smiled again.   
  
"Thank you," he said and let go of her hand giving it one more squeeze.   
  
Ginny smiled. "Goodnight, Harry." She turned and walked up the staircase.  
  
Harry hurried up his own staircase and into the 7th year boys' dormitory. Ron was already in his pajamas, but still awake in his bed.   
  
After Harry was dressed and in his own bed, he turned on his side and faced Ron.   
  
"Why didn't you kiss her?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron's face could be seen from the dim ray of moonlight. He turned to face Harry as well.  
  
"What?" he asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Why didn't you kiss Hermione down there?"  
  
Even in the dark it was still possible to tell Ron was blushing. "I don't know. I guess I just…"  
  
"Chickened out?" Harry finished for him, smirking.   
  
"No!" Ron protested. "I just…I just didn't want to do it in front of you and Ginny."   
  
Harry snorted. "It's not as if I haven't seen it before."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know Harry, maybe I just got nervous or something."  
  
Harry yawned and rolled over. "Well whatever. I'm going to go to sleep now. Night Ron."  
  
"'Night Harry."  
  
Within moments Harry was fast asleep.  
  
A/N: YAY! They graduated! I would like to give kudos to Tiffiany Hargis, for giving me the idea for a graduation scene! Thanx so much! Ok now the results of the poll are...*coughing drumroll* 14 people participated and 9 said Hermione and 5 said Ron. Well there is never a dull moment in the polls, that's for sure. As for me I think Ron will be the first to admit it to Harry, but Hermione will point it out to Ron when she gets extremely angry. We've already seen her hinting at it in book 4! So who knows? J.K. does! Whoo that was a good one...er...um...never mind. Anyway it is time for you guys to push that button and REVIEW! 


	18. Going Home Again

A/N: I almost didn't want to put up this chapter today...It's the last chapter and I feel very sad that it is. But hey that's what sequels are for! I just wanted to remind you that this is the last chapter but it not the last installment. I have another istallment of a long Author's Notes coming soon and you HAVE to read it! It's going to have some important questions about my sequel so I know what YOU want! And I will be of course thanking everyone in detail! I love you all! Ok thanx to:  
  
Ms. Hermione's Laughter: Thanx! I forgot the poll! I was sick and my brain was moving like molasses, so I forgot. I'll think of one today!  
  
Natalie Potter731: You liar you told me on the phone you didn't even like it! Mua-hahahahaha! :)  
  
Weasley: LOL! Thanx a ton!  
  
wowsergirl: Thanx for reviewing! pleasepleaseplease review again!  
  
RussellGrl15: Whee I like touching speeches!   
  
Duckymander: Thanx so much! I am glad you liked my stuff!   
  
Kagome 19: Sure they're real! Well at least I like to believe Ron is real at any rate! I love him!  
  
Lily106: Thanx! You rock!  
  
Cheese Diva: You really liked the speech? Wow I am surprised I thought it kinda sucked...Oh well thank you!  
  
morgan: Yeah I know it was sad that I made Uncle Vernon divorce Aunt Petunia but I knew he wouldn't have been sympathetic so what's a writer to do? Thanx!  
  
rebel love: Hey love it live! Thanx so much! Your rock!  
  
Jessica Flores: Thank you so much! It touched me that you took the time to read mine when it was so long! Thanx so much!  
  
mayelbridwen-singer: Yes this is the last chapter...but I am writing a sequel! So stay tuned!  
  
Nervous Turkey: Last chapter this is! Well thanx so much and I had turkey for thanksgiving I am terribly sorry. :( But thank you for reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but turkey, mashed potatoes, and the rolls I ate yesterday!   
  
Chapter 18: Going Home Again  
  
The next two days flew by at an alarmingly quick pace. The trio had been packing their trunks and saying goodbye to all their old friends. On the day before term ended Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the common room. Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess, being watched carefully by Ginny, and Hermione was reading Hogwarts a History for what seemed like the 100th time.   
  
"Queen to C4," Ron said, after a moments thought. "And checkmate."  
  
Harry sighed and shrugged. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Maybe because I always win?"  
  
Harry grinned and helped Ron put the chess pieces back in the box.   
  
"Hey," Ron said when they had finished. "I've got an idea. Why don't we all go visit, Hagrid? You know to say goodbye?"  
  
Harry nodded. "That'd be fun. You game Ginny?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Sorry I'm afraid I'm going to have to sit this one out. I still have to finish packing my trunk. You guys go ahead." She stood up and hurried up the staircase to the Girls' Dormitories.   
  
Ron turned to Hermione. "You coming Hermione?"  
  
"Sure," she said closing her book. "I'll come."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried out of the common room and through the halls of Hogwarts. The trio walked down the path towards Hagrid's hut. The blinds were open and it seemed to look rather cheerful inside.  
  
Hermione knocked. Then the door opened to reveal a very large Hagrid. He beamed down at them.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione! Come in, come in!" He stepped aside to admit them into his house.   
  
"Hiya Hagrid," Ron said grinning broadly.   
  
"What brings you three here?" Hagrid said as he bustled around making a pot of tea.  
  
"We just thought we'd visit before we had to leave tomorrow," Hermione explained taking a seat in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well that sure is nice of ya," Hagrid said sitting down in his own massive armchair. He took a swig of tea from his personal teacup. When he had finished he smiled at them and sighed. "I can't believe you three are all done with your seventh year. I mean it seems like only yesterday when I picked ya up from those horrible Dursleys, Harry." He took a handkerchief from his huge coat pocket and blew his noise. "An' purty soon you three will be all grown up with families of your own."  
  
Hermione patted his arm consolingly. (A/N: Yeah I know this line is in the book 5 but it was a good line so I used it. So I am disclaiming this line!) "Oh don't worry about that Hagrid. We'll see you plenty."  
  
Hagrid dabbed at his eyes with the handkerchief and sighed.   
  
"I'm sorry you three. I'm being pretty unreasonable. I mean no one can stop time from passing, not even a wizard." He smiled a watery smile.   
  
"Yeah," Harry said. He took a deep breath. "So how've you been Hagrid?"  
  
"Aw, I've been alright. How's you three been? I heard that you three have had yourselves a bit of an adventure."   
  
The trio smiled.   
  
"Yeah, besides that we've been alright," Hermione said glancing sideways at Ron.  
  
Hagrid looked at Ron and Hermione curiously, then he looked at Harry in silent plea of an explanation.   
  
Harry eyes smiled as he smirked at Hagrid.   
  
Hagrid's eyes widened in shock and he looked back at Ron and Hermione, who were both blushing furiously.  
  
"Well," Hagrid said. 'It's about time."  
  
Harry started to laugh and Hagrid grinned. Ron and Hermione were the color of tomatoes.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
On the last day of term, Harry and Ron were in the boys' dormitory packing up the last of their belongings. Harry was throwing a pair of socks into his trunk and Ron was currently wadding his last pair of faded robes into a ball.  
  
"I'm going to miss this place," Harry said as he watched Ron sit on his trunk trying desperately to get it to close properly.   
  
"Yeah," Ron said finally closing his trunk. "It was kind of like a second home, wasn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded glumly and stared at himself in a full length mirror that was sitting on the floor. "It was the only home I had."  
  
Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry mate. I'm sure things will go a lot better for you now. I mean heck you could move in at The Burrow! Now that Voldemort's gone, there aren't any worries."  
  
Harry nodded and grinned. He would like staying with his friends. He was already going home with them, but it would be fun. He shrugged. "I reckon so."  
  
The boys walked down the stairs hauling their trunks behind them. They spotted the girls sitting on the couch and headed over for them.   
  
"Hey," they said simultaneously.   
  
"Hi," the girls answered picking up their stuff. The four of them made their way towards the portrait hole.  
  
They walked down the hall, out the great oak doors, and out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Before they knew it the four of them were seated in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Harry and Ginny seated on one side and Ron and Hermione facing them.   
  
As the train rolled out of the station Harry took one last look outside at the last glimpses of Hogsmeade. (A/N: That's where the train station is right?) He sighed and felt Ginny wrap her hand in his own. He grinned at her.  
  
The train ride went on uneventfully. The lady with the cart came and went, and after they had eaten all their candy Ron challenged Harry to a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
"I have never understood the meaning of this game," Hermione said, although she continued to watch then intently.   
  
"Maybe the point that there is no point is the point, 'Mione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, but had to try very hard to suppress her grin.  
  
Just then the card deck exploded in Harry's face and his eyebrows were reduced to two singed scraps.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stared at him as he felt to see how much damage had been caused. (A/N: Yeah I know this happened to Ron in book 4 but I happened to think it was funny, so I used it here, ok? So I do not own it!) Suddenly Harry burst into laughter. He continued to feel his eyebrows as the compartment rang with mirth.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open and in walked Sarah Adams. Her blond hair was up in a high ponytail and she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Hey," she said shyly. "I just wanted to say bye, since I won't see you guys next year."  
  
"Hey Sarah," Hermione said sweetly. "You want to sit in here with us for a little while? We're not doing anything."  
  
"Well Harry tried to blow off his face, but other than that…" Ginny said. The compartment exploded with laughter again as Sarah took a seat across from Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So what are you three planning to do after Hogwarts?" Sarah said grasping a chocolate frog from the pile.  
  
"Well I'm planning on going to the Auror Academy," Harry explained, his eyebrows had now stopped smoking.  
  
Sarah grinned. "My granddad was an Auror," she said nodding. "What about you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I was thinking something in teaching, but…"  
  
Ron snorted. "Only you."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "What's wrong with wanting to be a teacher?"  
  
Nothing," Ron said, shrugging. "I was just saying it sounded a lot like you."  
  
Hermione eyed him apprehensively. In the end she decided to ignore him.  
  
Ron shrugged. "I like Quidditch."  
  
Sarah grinned. "You were a brilliant Keeper this year."  
  
Ron's ears turned red and he smiled. "Thanks."  
  
The conversation went on like this for a while. Each of them expressed their own thoughts on different careers and such. Sarah seemed really interested.  
  
"I have no idea what I want to do after Hogwarts," she said in admiration.   
  
Harry shrugged. "You've got a few years to think about it."  
  
Sarah grinned. "Just a few. Anyway I should probably be getting back to my compartment. My friends will be wondering what is taking me so long."  
  
Hermione stood to give Sarah a hug before letting her leave the compartment.   
  
"She really is adorable," Hermione said as she sat back down next to Ron.   
  
"Yeah," Ginny said nodding. "Very sweet girl."  
  
There was an awkward silence that followed in which Harry saw Ginny nudge her head at Hermione in what looked like a secret sign of some kind. Just then Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"I er…well I have something to say to you two," she said nodding at the boys. "Since it's our last year and we probably won't be seeing each other all that much anymore. I wanted to, well, to say that it's been great being friends with you guys."  
  
Harry grinned. "You too, Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled a watery smile. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but she quickly brushed them away. (A/N: Oh no not again! Lol!) She began fishing in the pocket of her jeans, until she pulled out a handkerchief. She slowly unwrapped it to reveal the three broken pieces of her locket.  
  
"I wanted to give you each a piece," she said blushing. "It's beyond repair. The magic in it makes it impossible to charm, and well I sort of though that these pieces represented our friendship. Broken we are nothing, but together…" She placed the pieces of the locket together and it became whole again. It began to emit the sweet song of the Phoenix before it slipped back into three pieces again. "We are strong."  
  
Harry couldn't help but grin at what Hermione had said. The locket had been her prized possession ever since Ron had given it to her. He knew how much it meant to her to give it away now.  
  
"Wow 'Mione," Ron said looking at her in awe.   
  
Hermione blushed and handed a piece of the locket to him. She then turned to Harry and gave it to him.   
  
"Thanks Hermione," he said. "I know how much this meant to you."  
  
Hermione blushed an even deeper color and glanced at Ron.  
  
"Ginny said that it would be perfect if I just gave them to you. We were the original trio, after all." (A/N: No offense to Ginny! She still rocks!)  
  
Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione in a hug. "It's great 'Mione."  
  
Hermione grinned. "I know."  
  
The four of them burst into laughter again.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
The train stopped at Platform 9 and ¾ a few hours later. The foursome hauled their trunks off the train and hurried down onto the Platform. They happened to see not only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but also the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and Lupin.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said giving Harry a huge hug. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Mum, get a grip you saw us two days ago!" Ron said grinning.  
  
Mrs. Weasley responded in giving him a huge, wet, and very embarrassing kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Harry," Lupin said clapping Harry on the back. "It's great to see you. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your graduation, but Molly tells me your speech was wonderful."  
  
"Thanks, Professor Lupin," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh please Harry, you're an adult now, call me Remus," he said grinning.  
  
Harry laughed and gave Lupin an one-armed hug.   
  
"You know Sirius always did say he was into breaking rules and anyone in authority was a goody good, but I know that he would've been proud of you."  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks…Remus. That means a lot to me."  
  
Lupin grinned and turned to greet Hermione and Ginny.   
  
"Oh Fred," George said putting on a proud face. "Our ikle baby brother had finally graduated from Hogwarts." He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
"Oh yes George," Fred said pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing his very dry eyes with it. "This is a very momentous occasion."   
  
Everyone burst into laughter.   
  
"Come on Hermione," Mrs. Granger called out. Her husband was still talking to Mr. Weasley. "It's time to go."  
  
Hermione turned to Ron and Harry with a smile. "I'll expect I'll being seeing you soon. I'll miss you," she said to Harry.   
  
Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug. Hermione sniffed slightly as he let go.  
  
"I'll see you tons, Hermione," he said grinning, although tears of his own were threatening to fall. "Remember," He lowered his voice. "I'm going to Ron's for the summer."  
  
Hermione punched him playfully in the shoulder and turned to Ron. There was an awkward silence.   
  
"Well," she said shifting anxiously from one foot to another.   
  
"Yeah," Ron said rubbing the nape of his neck.   
  
"I guess this is goodbye," she said, one tear running down her face.  
  
"Nah," he said smiling sweetly. "I'll see you."  
  
Hermione gave him a watery smile. "Well goodbye then." She turned to leave, but Ron caught her by the wrist.   
  
He pulled her back to him and enveloped her in a hug as well. She began to sob into his shoulder. Then Ron tilted her face to look at him.   
  
"I love you," he whispered. He then captured her lips in a kiss.   
  
Harry stood there watching his best friends kiss and smiled. It wasn't as weird as he thought it would be. Sure it was kind of weird to see someone he thought of as like a brother and sister snogging the living daylights out of each other, but it seemed almost normal.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Harry turned to see everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, Ginny, Tonks, Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger staring at Ron and Hermione in shock. He turned back to see Ron and Hermione had broken apart and were both very ashen faced.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Mrs. Granger said, her mouth was open in shock.   
  
There was a silence that followed in which everyone just continued to stare at Ron and Hermione. Then it was broken very loudly by the twins who said simultaneously, "Well it's about bloody time!"  
  
The crowd continued to stare, but now they were staring at Harry who had started laughing loudly. He was clutching his stomach and laughing so noisily that passers-by were turning to look at him.   
  
While Harry was about to die of laughter, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and began to laugh too. Pretty soon the entire crowd of Weasleys, Grangers, and Order members were laughing uproariously.  
  
When the laughter has died down Mrs. Weasley wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and said, "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Since that day in the hospital wing," Ginny said still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Well you kept to your end of the deal," Fred said clapping Harry on the back.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you don't have to pay us for those Tickling Tizzies," George interjected.  
  
Harry grinned. "Actually, none of this was my doing. They got together all by themselves."  
  
Fred and George stared at Ron and Hermione who were smiling, but still rather red.  
  
"You mean our little brother asked Hermione out all by himself?" George asked in awe.  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Wow Ron!" Fred said bowing theatrically. "We are unworthy."  
  
The whole group began to laugh again and Mrs. Weasley smiled with tears running down her face.  
  
"I always knew you two would get together!" she said giving Ron and Hermione another hug that looked like it was going to crush them.  
  
"You can let go now, Mum," Ron said gasping for air.  
  
Hermione laughed.   
  
"Well," Mrs. Granger said smiling. "This certainly is a surprise."  
  
Mr. Granger looked at Ron apprehensively, but in the end shook his hand with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well," Mr. Granger said. "We hate to break up this little get together, but we should be going, sweetheart."  
  
Hermione nodded at her father and turned back to Ron. She gave him another hug and kissed him swiftly on the cheek before turning to leave with her family.  
  
Harry walked over to Ron who was still staring off in the direction Hermione had gone with a silly grin on his face. He clapped him on the back.  
  
"Well, mate," Harry said grinning. "You certainly picked good."  
  
Ron laughed and punched Harry in the shoulder. "Of course I did."  
  
Harry and Ginny laughed and followed Mr. Weasley to the Ministry car he had rented for the occasion. As he looked at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten from the backseat of the car, he was filled with a feeling of accomplishment. His schooling had definitely been full of the most bizarre things imaginable, but it had been fun. He would never forget Hogwarts or all the things he had left behind with it.   
  
Harry smiled to himself as the car pulled away and felt Ginny's hand enclose around his. He grinned at her and leaned back to enjoy the ride to the Burrow and the next segment of his life.  
  
A/N: *sigh* It's over! Oh my gosh I can't believe it's over! I am so sad! I loved writing this fic, but I can't get all mushy now because that is for the HUGE Author's Notes I am writing that you HAVE to read because it is very important! Now a whole bunch of you were mad because I forgot the poll. It was because I was sick and my brain was moving at a snail's pace. Anyway here's a question for you to think about! DO YOU THINK RON AND HERMIONE WILL GET TOGETHER ALL BY THEMSELVES OR DO YOU THINK SOMEONE (LIKE HARRY) WILL SET THEM UP? Just a thought, and don't forget to read my next IMPORTANT chapter! Well until next time I'm off to drink some orange juice!  
  
Love,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


	19. Letter To My Readers

Chapter 19: Letter to My Readers  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to start out this letter to you with a huge Thank You! None of you have any idea how much each of you mean to me. I absolutely loved writing this story and was surprised at how many people loved it right along with me. You all have put my writing to the test and I hope I succeeded in creating a great read. I found myself as each week went by thinking about what I should tell you in my Author's Notes that week. They really are like writing a letter to my readers and I love to tell you what's going on in my life so that in return I could get to know you. I feel like I have made a bunch of online friends and I looked forward to reading each of your reviews every week. They always seemed to make me feel warm and bubbly inside, like I had done something worthwhile. I would like to thank you all for giving me such positive reviews. I don't think I received one flame! Even some people who mentioned that my writing could improve still said they looked forward to reading my fic. ? I was very pleased with the amount of reviews I received and would like to thank you all for being such awesome readers! So I just wanted to say THANK YOU and that I love each and every one of you. Now I would like to give some special thank you's to my most consistent reviewers. I am giving a thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 18, and if I noticed that you didn't I tried to put you here anyway! If I missed you I am truly sorry, and I want you to know that you still rocked hard! Thanks to:  
  
Kagome19: Yes it is really sad finishing it. It's kind of like losing a child, although I wouldn't know…And yes I love sequels as well. I would like to thank you for being such a constant reviewer. You have been awesome!   
  
Duckymander: Thank you so much! I am glad that you liked my ending, because I though it was funny and sweet at the same time, although sort of weak. Anyway thanks for being such a constant reviewer and for giving me such positive comments. You rock!  
  
Hplova4eva: Yeah I'm writing a sequel. So no worries! Hope to see you reviewing the sequel!  
  
Ms. Hermione's Laughter: Thanx! Yeah I know everyone burst into laughter a lot, but hey it was a funny and emotional time! I find that when I get really emotional I laugh a lot. What can I say? Thanx for being honest. I know my talent sort of ebbed away at the end of the fic, but I was getting kind of tired and rather lazy so that's how it goes! Thans so much!   
  
Nervous Turkey Leftovers: HA! I like how you changed ur name after Thanksgiving! LOL! Thanx so much. I thought it was really Ron too! That's why I made it happen! :) You have been terrific!  
  
michelleywelley: I forgive you for not reviewing the last few chapters. I know things get pretty hectic. Anywho thank you so much for reading! You have been wonderful and I am still loving your fic! Get the next chapter up soon!   
  
Weasley: Thanx! I knew I just HAD to make their reactions be so "OMG!" I had that part worked out from the very beginning of the fic. That and the Voldemort and Hospital thing were the only reasons I wrote this fic, but it turned out even better than I expected! You have been wicked cool! (Like any Weasley!)  
  
Leesa: Thanx for reading. You rock hard!  
  
RussellGrl15: Aw! That happened to you at the prom? So sweet! I wish that would happen to me. I kind of write my fics from what I want and think will happen so it just seemed so perfect! Thank you soooo much for reading! Your reviews have been consistent, helpful, and positive. You have been great!  
  
morgan: How do I say this? I can't find a word to express how much you you rock! You were my very first reviewer that wasn't like a friend I see everyday, and I was just so thrilled at your review! I truly looked forward to your review every time I updated, and I knew I wouldn't update until you did, because I always knew you would. You have been a consistent and positive reviewer and I thank you for it! You have been awesome and I hope I can keep in contact with you in my new sequel! You have been awfabwiculous! (Awesome. Fabulous. Wicked.)  
  
Green-Sky1: You actually thought you reading J.K. Rowling's books?? Wow that is a HUGE compliment and I am extremely flattered! Just for that you get a cyber cookie! Thanx for reading, you are awesome like a possum!  
  
Natalie Potter731: Yeah it does sound like the Harry Potter books doesn't it? I am gonna re-read them all soon. Well as soon as I get a spare minute! UGH anyway! Thank you for being such a consistent reviewer and an AWESOME friend! You rock and I love you lots! Thanx you are tight like a monkey! :)\  
  
Icebreaker20037: Yeah I'm writing a sequel so stay tuned! :) Now thank you for reading! I knew that you were going to review every time and I got to know you! You are wicked! Thanx so much!  
  
Cheese Diva: Thanx so much! You have been so wonderful! You are a consistent reviewer and a BLOODY BRILLIANT friend! I love you lots, thanx for readin my fic! :)  
  
David Ken: Yeah it's pretty hard to let it go. Wow! Have I really been working on it for 3 MONTHS! Whoo I need to get a life! Anyway you have been awesome! Thanx for taking the time to read sappy fic! You are a fine and dandy reviewer! :)  
  
Jessica Flores: Yeah I thought it was cool that she got all excited! AND YES Sarah will be in the sequel! I liked her too, how could I let her go? She has a bit of a bigger role in the sequel so stayed tuned! Thanx for reading! You rock!  
  
tiffiany-45: Let's see...It would have to go something like this. You have been AWESOME! You have been honest and helpful and I have looked forward to your reviews so much. I knew I had to wait for you to review because I always knew you would! I have loved beta reading for you, and I hope you continue to have me do it! You have been the wickedest (Is that a word?) Person and I hope to stay in touch! Thanx so much!  
  
Those we my thank yous for everyone who reviewed chapter 18. You have all been terrific and even though I didn't type it out to all of you, I hope to see you all again in my sequel! You all have been the best reviewers in the world! Now I would like to take the time to say some shout outs to some special people who didn't review chapter 18, but I remembered them from previous chapters. Their reviews had such an impact that I just HAD to say SOMETHING! ;) So here we go:  
  
Penelope Richwood: Hey! You have been awesome as well. You have been positive and wonderful and I hope that you finish my fic and hopefully read the sequel! Thanx so much you have been great!  
  
Blunt but honest: I wanted to thank you for at least reading my fic a little bit even though you obviously didn't like it much. I'd like to thank you for suggesting "read please dot com" for my story, although I couldn't download it because my computer is a piece of crud! Your suggestion made me more aware to read over my chapter before posting them, although they might not have been perfect because I'm only human. But thank you anyway. Oh yes and I checked your complaint about the "Forbidden Forest" thing and in both versions of the book it is indeed Forbidden Forest. It's Dark Forest in the movies. I suggest you re-read and re-watch the books and movies. Here's the page numbers. American Version: Book 1 pg. 242, and Brittish Version: Book 1 pg. 177. Thank you for your time. :)  
  
Canned Apple Pie: I am still lovin your penname and I hope you continue to read my fan fic! Thanx for much! :)  
  
Mrs. Eminem: Thanx for checkin out my fic and putting me on your favorites list! :)  
  
OK if I forgot you I am truly sorry, but I could only do so much. Do not believe for a second that I don't like you. I love all my reviewers I just may have forgotten your name! Thanx too all for readin! :)  
  
OK now onto the talk about my new SEQUEL! I want to let you know some things about the sequel. First of all it's an Post Hogwarts fic. (YAY) and it is still going to be from Harry's POV. I thought about having it in Ron's POV so we could be closer to the R/H fluff, but I decided in the end that (and I hope you agree) that it would change my writing style too much. So that's that. There are going to be some very interesting things happening in the sequel, but I can't tell you what they are because then you wouldn't read it! Or maybe you would, but still! Anyway thats the scoop on the sequel! PLEASE read it, because it's going to be as good (if not better) than the first one! I will HOPEFULLY have the first chapter up next Friday, but I'm not making any promises, because it's going to be hard to write. The following week it SO busy for me but I will try my best! Thanx for your cooperation!  
  
NOW the results of the poll are *drumroll* 9 people participated and 8 people said get together on their own and 1 person said they will have some help. Wow talk about one sided! As for me...I think Harry will be too busy saving the world and stuff to notice much and they'll kinda fight themselves into it! So there you go! Since this is the last chapter there will be no poll this week, but there will be one with the first chapter of the sequel if I get reminded enough! AGAIN thank you all! You have no idea how much I love hearing your reviews and just hearing from you! I wish I could meet all of you, but I doubt that will happen! I hope to see you all soon! Buh bye y'all!  
  
Love your faithful writer,  
  
'Mione Weasley 


End file.
